My Skin
by twilightstory01
Summary: Et si les évênements c'étaient déroulées autrement? Si la tournure des choses avait changé? Voiçi une nouvelle vision, de Fascination
1. Juste un regard

_Salut tout le monde! Et bien voilà! Je me suis enfin lancée. C'est ma toute première alors please, soyez clémentes!!! J'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre. Et pour cela je remercie ma Cha qui m'a poussée et encouragée à écrire. Je remercie aussi ma choulette, pour son soutien et ses conseils. Tu m'es d'une aide extrêment précieuse! Et je t'en remercie._

_Et bien sûr, un merci énorme à toutes celles qui me liront! _

_J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et toute mon âme. Les remarques sont les bienvenues. C'est elles qui me font avancées ^^_

_Une très bonne lecture à toutes =D _

_ha oui! (la sotte) Je précise que les persos appartiennent à notre très chère SM. _

_Je n'ai fais que m'amuser avec ^^_

_POV Bella_

_Juste un regard_

_J'étais là, seule sur ce banc. Illuminée par cette éblouissante blancheur. Apaisée par le souffle frais du vent, envoûtée par ce paysage baigné de lumière que nous offre cette douce journée. L'Alaska. Quel pays magnifique. Voilà à présent deux semaines que j'y étais. __À_ profiter de toutes ces merveilles, de cette beauté sans nom. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas décidée plus tôt à y venir ? Phœnix était la ville où je vivais. Avec ma mère et mon beau père Phil. Mes études fraîchement finies. _À_ la recherche d'un poste en publicité. 

_L'Alaska était l'idée d'Angela, ma meilleure amie. Elle vivait à Forks. Je l'ai connue pour mes fréquentes visites chez mon père. Et oui! Le divorce, quelle triste chose. Heureusement, j'étais trop jeune à l'époque, quand Renée à quitté Charlie, je ne peux donc dire que cela fût dur pour moi. Sauf peut-être de voir mon père seul, avec nos anciennes photos de famille qui trônent encore sur la cheminée._

_Malgré la distance qui séparait Forks de Phœnix, cela ne nous a pas empêchée, à Angie et moi, de rester en contact, car un lien fort nous liait. Celui de l'amitié. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, nous pouvions parler de tout. Encore aujourd'hui, si elle n'avait pas insisté pour me trainer jusqu'ici, je serais peut être encore au bord de la mer, me délectant de l'air marin, ma musique sur les oreilles, le cœur lourd de cet amour débordant que je ne peux offrir et qui n'attend qu'à être pris. Elle me comprenait comme personne et je la remercie encore d'être présente pour moi._

___À_ la base, je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire. J'ai des ami(es) à Phoenix, mais bon, je préfère de loin ma douce solitude qui me permet de voyager par la pensée où je le souhaite. Et ma musique…Je ne peux laisser passer un jour sans en écouter. J'aime lire aussi, c'est peut être ce qui me rend indéniablement mélancolique et nostalgique. Les histoires d'amour que je lis m'emportent toujours très loin. Trop peut être. Et ce voyage, lui, m'a permis de me ressourcer. 

_La fin du jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Dans ce ciel si bleu, commençait à apparaître des nuances rosées. Le vent se rafraîchissait. J'avais les doigts et les pieds gourds d'être restée dans cette position pendant une heure. Angela était partie à la galerie que l'une de ses tantes tenait ici, pas loin de Juneau. Vu qu'il ne nous restait plus que quelques jours ici, je voulais profiter d'être un peu seule, sur ce banc qui était devenu mon refuge, face à ce paysage qui me laissait toujours sans voix. _

_Ce soir une réception était prévue pour l'anniversaire du mari de sa tante. J'avais horreur de ce genre de soirées. C'est bien parce qu'Angie me l'avait demandé. Sinon je serais bien restée au cottage, emmitouflée dans ma couette, devant un feu crépitant. Avec mon livre usé comme jamais à force d'avoir été lu. Étant quelqu'un de très malchanceuse, je réussissais toujours à me faire remarquer en trébuchant ou en renversant mon verre. La Maladresse incarnée! Faites que cette soirée se passe sans encombre !_

_C'est ainsi qu'Angela et moi, avions pris la direction du cottage une fois qu'elle était venue me chercher et me sortir de ma solitude, si apaisante soit-elle. Avec des pieds de plomb, et sans grand enthousiasme, je me dirigeais avec elle vers notre chalet. _

_« Ça va Bella? » me dit Angela, de sa douce voix._

_« Oh… oui. Tu sais bien, ce genre de soirée n'est pas de celles que je préfère » répondis-je sans grande motivation._

_« Oui je sais, mais tu verras, elle passera vite. J'y vais pour faire plaisir à ma tante, sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais passé la soirée au tel avec Ben ! » me dit-elle en me prodiguant une petite tape sur l'épaule._

_Ben était le petit ami d'Angela. Ils avaient fréquentés tout deux le même lycée. Inséparables aux jours d'aujourd'hui, ils passaient facilement des heures au téléphone depuis que nous étions parties pour l'Alaska._

_« Oui, en effet, j'imagine » dis-je, les yeux baissés, soudainement très intéressée par mes pas et le bruit que cela produisait dans la neige. J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle. Mais dieu sais que je l'enviais. Pouvoir aimer, profiter des bienfaits de cette tendresse partagée. L'amour… Si ravageur et dévastateur à la fois._

_« Que vas-tu mettre ce soir pour la réception?» me dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte du cottage._

_« Je pense que je vais mettre la robe en satin gris clair que Renée m'a offerte pour Noël dernier » répondis-je sans entrain. Sachant pertinemment que je me sentirais mieux avec mes vieux jeans usés et mes converses._

_« Oui tu as raison ! Autant l'inaugurer ! Puis, ça sera une première. Tu ne l'as encore jamais mise Bella ! » me dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Tout en retirant ma parka, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en imaginant l'air idiot que j'aurais avec cette Robe. Il n'y a rien à faire, mais la coquetterie, ce ne sera jamais mon fort !_

_« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et me préparer, je serais prête d'ici une demi heure » dis-je à Angie qui farfouillait déjà dans son sac à la recherche de son portable._

_« Ok ! Je dois quand même sonner à Ben, prends ton temps ! »_

_C'est ainsi que d'une démarche lente, je montais les escaliers. Prenant à chaque fois mon temps pour contempler les photos disposées dans des cadres qui longeaient la rambarde. Des clichés somptueux de paysages uniques, que l'on ne peut voir que par ici. _

_Arrivée dans ma chambre je pouvais entendre Angie roucouler au téléphone, contente de réentendre Ben qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis quelques heures ! _

_D'une motivation d'escargot, je pris soin de prendre ma robe dans ma modeste garde-robe et le nécessaire pour ma toilette. Une douche bien chaude ne pourrait me faire que du bien. Puis j'adorais rester sous cette eau chaude lorsque dehors, je savais qu'il faisait un froid glacial._

_Et d'une infinie lenteur, je me délectais des douceurs que l'eau bouillante me prodiguait. La salle de bain si petite et déjà remplie de buée, pouvais donner des airs suffocants à n'importe qui mais pas à moi. J'aime quand la pièce en est inondée. Me retrouvant ainsi dans ma bulle, imaginant que dans cette brume, mon prince charmant m'apparaîtrait. Bon, j'avoue je divague un peu là. Encore mes livres et mes histoires à l'eau de rose qui me font perdre l'esprit. _

_Une fois lavée, je me passais la robe offerte par Renée. Prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. J'aurais déjà une vision de moi suffisamment cruche, autant ne pas en rajouter en me contemplant ! Une touche de mascara, juste pour dire d'avoir fait un effort et mes cheveux attachés par une pince chinoise. Une goutte de Frésia dans le creux de mon cou, mon chandail crème posé vite fait sur mes épaules et me voilà partie prévenir Angie pour qu'elle prenne le relai._

_Une fois prêtes, après une heure d'attente interminable qu'Angie choisisse ce qu'elle allait porter, nous voilà en route pour la réception de son oncle Maëlio. Il nous avait fait parvenir une somptueuse limousine. C'était un homme d'affaire connus paraît-il. Et d'après Angela, il connaissait bon nombre de personnalités. Autant dans le monde de l'Art, puisque sa femme Marina tenait une galerie renommée, que dans le monde du business et du showbiz. _

_Quelque peu pensive sur tout le monde que je devrais côtoyer lors de cette soirée, j'en profitais pour me perdre, tête contre la vitre, dans ces fabuleux paysages, assombris par la nuit naissante, qui me laissaient toujours sans voix. Angela, pas dupe de mon comportement, me pris la main._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Tu ne verras même pas la soirée passer. Tu es radieuse en plus Bella ! Ce sera peut être pour toi l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme idéal » me dit-elle avec cette joie de vivre débordante. _

_« Oh….. qui sais ! » lui dis-je, sans vraiment espérer. Accompagné de mon sourire habituel qui ne trompait jamais Angie._

_« Ne désespère pas Bella. Ton tour viendra et tu verras, ce ne sera plus moi qui te tiendra la main en cet instant, mais ton bien-aimé. »_

_« Mais toutefois » rajouta-t-elle, « il faudra le prévenir que tu as vite les mains moites et collantes !! » me dit-elle tout sourire, appréhendant déjà ma réplique et observant sa main comme si de la morve était collée dessus._

_« Ah Ah ! Très drôle » lui répondis-je en me rendant effectivement compte de l'état de mes mains, le stress que me provoquait ce genre de soirée avait toujours cet effet-là._

_Et c'est comme ça, que nous terminâmes notre route. Riant, blaguant à tout va. Angela savait comment me distraire et apaiser mon stress. Au bout de 15 minutes de route, la limousine commençait à ralentir. Et après m'être ressaisie suite à une énième réplique hilarante d'un acteur humoristique que nous adorions et qu'Angie savait si bien imiter, je regardais dehors, époustouflée par la grandeur de l'hôtel en question._

_Effectivement, mes craintes étaient fondées. En voyant le tableau, c'était loin d'être la simple petite fête d'anniversaire que je croyais ! Presqu'aussi somptueux que l'Hilton à New York, il était d'une classe infinie. De nombreuses lumières étaient disposées un peu partout, une fontaine antique trônait devant l'entrée où des dizaines de limos affluaient de chaque côté tout en la contournant. Il était là, au beau milieu de nulle part. Entouré de ce merveilleux paysage enneigé que je n'avais fait que contempler depuis ma venue._

_Une fois descendue de voiture, c'est la bouche ouverte que j'entrais dans le hall aux côtés d'Angela. Aussi somptueux que l'extérieur. Peut être encore plus même. En apercevant ma réaction, Angie me tira par le bras délicatement. _

_« Humm Humm» me dit-elle tout bas, car une foule de gens patientaient à présent comme nous, pour l'ouverture de la salle réservée pour la réception._

_« Ferme la bouche Bella, ce n'est qu'un hall » me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. _

_Elle, née dans un milieu similaire, elle ne pouvait que se sentir à l'aise. Mais moi, venant d'un monde plus modeste, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Pourtant dieu sais combien de fois je l'avais suivie dans ce genre d'endroit. Sans trop d'entrain il est vrai. Mais bon, je le faisais quand même, pour elle._

_« Là-bas » me dit-elle tout bas, son bras accroché au mien, me dirigeant dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait « c'est le PDG de la société de mon oncle, Mr Rousseau. C'est un très bon ami à lui. D'après ma tante, Maëlio aura peut-être la chance d'être son associé et de monter d'un rang ». _

_Je pouvais distinguer parmi la foule l'homme dont Angie me parlait. Il était roux. Doté d'une moustache touffue et d'un ventre proéminent. Portant un smoking noir à fine rayures blanches et riant aux éclats avec une petite femme menue aux cheveux blonds bouclés, son épouse certainement._

_« Et là-bas » continua-t-elle sur sa lancée « c'est Mrs Merchant. Une chanteuse assez connue par ici ». Elle était assise gracieusement près de la fontaine située au centre du hall. En pleine conversation avec un groupe de gens, elle avait une longue chevelure noire qui recouvrait ses épaules dénudées, une robe satinée, couleur corbeau, épousait parfaitement la forme de ses courbes. Un teint clair soutenu d'un rouge à lèvres cramoisi. Elle était d'une élégance incroyable et discrète à la fois. _

_« Là, près de la porte d'entrée » poursuivit Angela « C'est le Dr Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. C'est l'un des amis les plus fidèles de mon oncle. Il ne vit pas ici, mais il a de la famille à qui il rend visite de temps à autre. Il est venu avec son fils Edward. » _

_« Et par là....» enchaina-t-elle sans se rendre compte que j'avais cessé de l'écouter, de respirer, elle continua son discours que je n'entendais plus._

_Mon cœur avait cessé de battre l'espace d'une seconde. J'en avais même du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je pris cependant bien soin de voir si mon bras tenait toujours au sien, juste pour ne pas tomber car je ne sentais plus mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de flotter. _

_Là, devant moi, se tenait la plus belle chose qui m'eut été donnée de voir. D'abord, j'ai été stupéfaite par la beauté du médecin, le teint pâle, avec sa chevelure blonde et son smoking blanc, il était d'une beauté ahurissante. Une main derrière le dos, la seconde serrant la main d'une autre personne tout en parlant. Affichant toujours un sourire poli. Il inspirait la douceur et paraissait doté d'une bonté infinie. _

___À_ première vue, il se démarquait indéniablement de toutes les personnes ici présentes. Sauf de la seconde, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Il avait une chevelure bronze et désordonnée et le même teint pâle et éblouissant que son père. Son regard d'ambre me fixait sans ciller, habituellement, j'aurais tournée la tête mais là, mes muscles m'en empêchaient. Ils étaient tous engourdis. Comme si j'avais subis un électrochoc. 

_Il était là, statique. __À_ me regarder. Se fondant dans mes prunelles. Me troublant à chaque seconde un peu plus. Il portait lui aussi un smoking. Mais pas blanc comme son père, noir. Noir comme la nuit. J'étais éblouie, on aurait dit un ange. Une statue tel un Dieu païen aujourd'hui oublié. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Jusqu'au moment où je cru percevoir le son de mon nom qui m'étais de plus en plus audible. Une pression sur le bras m'informait que j'étais en train d'être secouée. Je tournais la tête avec regret.

_« Bella!!! » me répétais Angela._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai raconté! » me dit-elle boudeuse._

_Oh si pensais-je toujours muette, je me suis juste arrêtée en chemin._

_« Ton chandail est tombé de tes épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça va? Écoute, si tu veux que nous rentrions.... » me dit-elle avec douceur._

_« NON! » hurlais-je sans me rendre compte de la vivacité de mes mots qui la firent sursauter. _

_« Non, ça va Angie. Excuse-moi j'ai été distraite. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Ça va aller » lui dis-je avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant pour qu'elle me croie. J'avais encore les jambes engourdies. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque ma duperie. Et piètre comédienne que j'étais...._

_Elle me regardait dubitative. Ne sachant quoi dire, je m'abaissais pour ramasser mon chandail. Et me rendis compte que pendant cet échange, le hall s'était vidé. Nous étions seules hormis l'hôtesse derrière son comptoir qui faisait feinte de ne pas nous écouter en cliquetant sur son clavier._

_« Bon, si tu le dis. Mais tout le monde est rentré en salle. Il faut y aller. » me dit-elle en m'emportant dans son sillage. Je constatais que j'arrivais à marcher. Une bonne chose. Maintenant, je n'aurais plus qu'à prendre sur moi car si j'avais la chance de revoir ce bel inconnu, je risquais de réitérer ce qui venait de se passer. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Angie s'en rende compte._

_C'est donc en respirant un bon coup à plein poumon, que je la suivis tête haute, le cœur palpitant et les mains plus moites que jamais. __Hâtive de cette future soirée qui s'annonçait prometteuse. _

* * *

Alors ? Ce premier chapitre ?

Ne me faite pas languire! Je veux savoir

* regard supliant *


	2. Première rencontre

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Juste parce que je suis de bonne humeur et aussi parce que j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions, voiçi le deuxième chapitre en prime!_

_Une très bonne lecture à tous!_

_POV Edward_

_Première rencontre_

_Encore une journée qui se terminait. Le vent se rafraîchissait. Mais cela ne m'incombait pas vu que mon corps d'immortel ne pouvait me laisser ressentir la morsure du froid d'Alaska. La balancelle sur laquelle j'étais posé commençait à se mouvoir légèrement suite au vent qui s'intensifiait chaque seconde un peu plus. Face à ce paysage si familier qu'il m'était permis de voir plusieurs fois dans l'année, je réussissais toujours à être ébloui. Toute cette neige, d'une blancheur immaculée. Et l'horizon à perte de vue. _

_Entendre le souffle du vent m'étais tellement agréable. Mais il ne fût plus de longue durée. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de Tanya qui se rapprochait de moi. Elle s'était encore une fois disputée avec Irina. Ces derniers temps, Irina était un peu à cran. Rongée par la mort de Laurent, son compagnon. Et elle avait besoin de solitude. Ce qui fait qu'elle s'absentait de longs mois. Sans donner de nouvelles à ses sœurs, Kate et Tanya. Ce qu'elles n'appréciaient guère. _

_Malgré toute l'aptitude que nous les vampires avions d'être silencieux, cela n'était pas le cas de l'immobilier. La porte de dehors grinça. Tanya s'invita à me rejoindre sur la balancelle. Muette. Fixant l'horizon tout comme moi, perdu dans les profondeurs de cette vue magnifique._

_« Carlisle va bientôt revenir de chasse »me dit-elle de sa voix cristalline._

_« Tu n'es pas encore prêt? Tu comptes aller à la réception vêtu de la sorte?_

_Mon jeans et mon col roulé noir me convenaient parfaitement mais ayant une sœur aussi obsédée par les tenues vestimentaires qu'Alice, je ne crois pas avoir une chance d'y aller vêtu ainsi._

_« Non bien sûr »lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. « Alice ne me parlerait plus si j'osais y penser »_

_Et de la fenêtre qui se tenait juste au dessus de nous, je pu entendre Alice me dire : « Effectivement! » Toujours dotée de cette débordante joie de vivre. Ne pouvant la voir de là où j'étais, je pouvais cela dit, être certain qu'elle souriait._

_« Je t'ai offert un smoking Armani il y a peu de temps » me dit-elle sans pour autant lever la voix, toujours occupée à vaquer à ses occupations dans la pièce du haut. L'avantage d'avoir une ouïe fine en tant que vampire. _

_« J'ose espérer que tu me feras l'honneur de le mettre au moins une fois. Et pas comme l'ensemble Dolce & Gabbana qui traîne toujours dans l'emballage. Tu sais, celui que je t'ai offert à Noël il y a 3 ans?! » me dit-elle d'un ton ironique._

_J'aimais la relation que nous avions Alice et moi. Elle pouvait me comprendre mieux que personne. Certes, mon père Carlisle était un très bon père. Attentionné et toujours là quand il le fallait. Esmée, m'aimait chaque jour un peu plus, de cet amour débordant et bienveillant. Emmett passait son temps à rire et délirer, un frère qui me redonnait toujours du punch là où le vide s'agrandissait en moi. Rosalie, souvent en train de penser à son égo, me procurait cela dit, beaucoup de bien quand je me trouvais en sa compagnie. Et Jasper, doté de sa capacité à jouer avec les émotions, savait lui aussi, m'apaiser quand il le fallait. Mais Alice, était bien plus spéciale à mes yeux. C'était mon petit rayon de soleil, métaphoriquement parlant. _

_« Et puis, cela ne sert à rien de discuter cher frère »me dit-elle de sa voix chantante. « Je t'ai vu le porter. Il te sierra à ravir! Et puis, pour la soirée qui s'annonce, je pense qu'être sur ton 31 pourra t'être bénéfique » me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Me sembla-t-il._

_« Que dis-tu? » enchainais-je en levant la tête cette fois, quittant pour la première fois le paysage des yeux. Elle en avait trop dit et pas assez à la fois._

_« Tu verras bien » fît-elle en s'éloignant. M'empêchant ainsi de lire dans ses pensées et me laissant sous le poids du mystère. A nouveau seul aux côtés de Tanya, je me retournais pour la regarder. Elle fixait toujours l'horizon. Aussi muette que possible. Sans même un souffle. Je pouvais percevoir de la tristesse en elle. Même son visage de pierre ne pouvait le dissimuler. Je savais qu'elle éprouvait pour moi des sentiments et une attirance qui malheureusement n'étaient pas réciproques. Et cela la blessait indéniablement car elle était dotée d'une beauté incroyablement douce et raffinée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à la voir autrement qu'une sœur. Et cela serra toujours ainsi. _

_« Quoi de prévus pour ce soir? » lui dis-je pour changer le fil de ses pensées vagabondes sur un futur qui n'existerait pas. Son visage de marbre se brisa pour laisser place à un sourire indescriptible._

_« Kate et moi partons ce soir. Nous allons en Écosse voir Garrett. Il veut nous présenter des amis à lui. » me dit-elle, en espérant une jalousie de ma part._

_« C'est bien. Cela te permettra de changer d'air. J'apprécie beaucoup Garrett. Je trouve que lui et Kate forment un couple inédit. »_

_«Oui » me dit-elle. « Kate a su combler son vide. Elle... » Enchaîna-t-elle en modifiant son timbre de voix qui devint ironique._

_« Ton avion est à quelle heure? » lui dis-je pour éviter les discutions inutiles que nous avions déjà eues des centaines de fois et qui n'avaient jamais rien changé aux choses. _

_« Dans moins de deux heures. Je venais te dire au revoir. Car nous ne revenons que lundi prochain. Et je pense que toi et ta famille serez déjà partis. » me dit-elle, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix._

_« Oui effectivement, nous repartons dimanche. Nous sommes restés car Carlisle avait promis à Maëlio de se rendre à sa réception. Ils sont amis de longues date. C'était la moindre des choses vu que nous étions déjà ici.» lui répondis-je._

_« Je sais, Esmée m'en a parlé. Bon et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon retour. A la prochaine Edward. C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir. » me dit-elle en coupant court à la conversation et en se levant sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. _

_A nouveau seul, je songeais aux dernières pensées que j'avais pu percevoir avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle souffrait de mon indifférence et d'une certaine manière, j'en souffrais aussi car je ne voulais pas lui infliger cela. Le mieux étant de lui faire comprendre clairement qu'aucun lien autre que l'amitié ne sera possible entre nous._

_Je restais encore ainsi durant trente bonnes minutes avant que Carlisle ne revienne. J'étais suffisamment rapide pour me préparer en quelques minutes. Puis ce genre de soirée ne m'enchantait guerre. J'y allais juste pour mon père. Lui qui était si fier de me présenter en tant que son fils. Officiellement, nous n'avons aucuns liens sanguins. Mais dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, Carlisle a toujours été comme mon vrai père, lui qui veille sur nous depuis toutes ces décennies. _

_Une fois qu'il fût de retour et après m'être préparé, nous partîmes en direction de l'hôtel où la réception se donnait. J'avais pris le volant de la Mercedes. Profitant à chaque fois de la vitesse et de la puissance de ce petit bolide. Certes, je courais cent fois plus vite, mais c'était encore différent. Attentif à la route enneigée, Carlisle me sortit de mon mutisme._

_« Merci de m'accompagner. Je sais que tu n'aimes guère ce genre de soirée.» me dit-il._

_Je pouvais entendre ses pensées partager entre le remord de m'infliger cette demande et la joie de ma présence à ces côtés._

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça ne me dérange pas. Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dis-je en toute sincérité._

_Il est vrai que je n'étais pas très fan de ces soirées mais faire plaisir à mon père était primordial. _

_« D'accord. » me dit-il. « Merci »_

_« Il y aura pas mal de monde » enchaîna-t-il sur sa lancée. « Maëlio a invité grand nombre de gens. Il voulait absolument que je sois présent. Depuis l'opération, il a toujours voulu me compter parmi ces amis les plus proches, ce qui me touche énormément. J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un doté d'une telle gentillesse. » me dit-il en songeant à lui. _

_Pendant le reste du parcours, nous parlions des différentes personnalités qui seraient présentes. Roulant assez rapidement, nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel en moins de vingt minutes. Une fois la voiture partie avec le voiturier, nous entrâmes dans le hall, où là patience serait d'augure avant que la salle réservée pour l'occasion soit ouverte. Le hall était déjà bondé de gens._

_Des fragrances de toutes sortes me venaient. Heureusement, j'avais chassé la veille, je réussirais à me contrôler. De plus, je pense avoir passé le cap, celui que mon frère Jasper avait encore du mal à franchir. Lui qui c'est soumis à notre régime il y a peu de temps. Parfois, c'était encore difficile pour lui mais Alice avait bon espoir en ce qui le concernait. _

_Mon père me présenta à Maëlio et à sa charmante épouse Maria. Effectivement, cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Même ses pensées étaient pures. Sa femme était d'une beauté toute particulière, elle était d'origine Latine et avait un sourire resplendissant. Nous fîmes le tour de la majorité des personnes présentes. Souriant poliment, serrant une main par moment, hochant la tête à d'autres. _

_Presque noyé par toutes les pensées qui fusaient dans la pièce, mon souffle se coupa sous le choc de l'odeur qui vint soudain m'assaillir. Deux jeunes femmes venaient d'entrer. L'une d'elle très grande et d'une démarche gracieuse, paraissait se sentir comme chez elle, sûrement née dans ce monde de luxe. Elle tenait le bras de la seconde qui, elle, paraissait ébahie par la magnificence de l'hôtel. La plus petite, brune au regard chocolat, d'un teint laiteux et d'une odeur douce et sucrée, paraissait ne pas en revenir._

_Malgré son odeur délicieuse qui me brûlait la gorge, je réussis à étancher ma soif. Ma curiosité était trop piquée au vif. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard d'elle. Aussi simple soit-elle, j'avoue que depuis ces nombreuses années, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Pourtant, j'ai croisé beaucoup de femmes mais je n'avais jamais été pris de cours comme ici. Si j'avais eu un cœur en vie, il aurait explosé sous le choc des palpitations. Il était désagréable pour des êtres comme nous de ne pouvoir ressentir certaines choses. Actuellement je me sentais extraordinairement nerveux. _

_J'aurais pu transpirer dû au stress, que mon front aurait déjà perlé. La jeune fille tenait solidement sa compagne. Je pouvais percevoir sa démarche maladroite qui prouvait clairement son malaise. Elle écoutait le monologue de son amie, observant ainsi la foule. Quand arriva le moment, où toutes deux, se mirent à nous détailler. Carlisle était en pleine conversation avec une connaissance à lui. Je pouvais entendre la noirette nous présenter à la seconde. Son petit cœur se mît soudain à battre la chamade._

_Elle se mît à me fixer. Sans ciller. Entre temps, l'autre jeune femme avait changé de position et continuait son monologue. Mais la plus petite me regardait intensément. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que son chandail glissa par terre. Mon souffle eu un raté. La courbe de ses épaules était d'une beauté inimaginable. Je restais figé. Telle une statue de cire. Le bruit était trop présent pour que je puisse percevoir ses pensées. Et cela me torturait l'esprit de ne savoir entendre à quoi elle songeait à cet instant présent. _

_Elle paraissait envoûtée par moi. Mais je n'osais imaginer pareil délice. Peur que mon cœur mort, ne succombe à la douleur d'un amour non réciproque comme celui que Tanya éprouvait pour moi. Je sentis le regard perçant de mon père me sortir de ma rêverie. Étais-ce réel? _

_« Edward? » me dit mon père intrigué par mon attitude. « Il faut qu'on y aille, la salle est ouverte.»_

_Je ne détournai le regard que lorsque je me rendis compte que son amie la secoua pour la ramener à la réalité._

_« Oui » lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle. Carlisle sur mes tallons._

_« Qu'y a-t-il mon fils? » me dit mon père, inquiet de mon comportement inhabituel._

_« Je t'expliquerai une fois entrés en salle » lui dis-je, retourné par la situation. Ce fût une douce torture pour moi de m'éloigner d'elle. J'avais le besoin incontrôlable de me sentir à ses côtés. Mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Et c'est à ce moment précis, que je compris l'allusion __qu'Alice m'avais faite tout à l'heure. C'est ainsi que Carlisle et moi, prîmes le chemin déjà tout tracé, de mon destin._

* * *

Un petit click...C'est toujours gratuit XD

Merci à toutes ^^


	3. Quelques notes

_Hello everybody! _

_Juste une info au passage..._

_N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil. J'y mettrais des liens en fonction des chapitres que je poste. _

_Comme celui ci où une mélodie que j'adore tout particulièrement apparaîtra au fil de votre lecture ^^_

_Vous aurez ainsi l'idée du contexte dans lequel j'étais en écrivant!_

_Une bonne lecture à toutes ;D_

_POV Bella_

_Quelques notes_

_Une fois entrées en salle, Angie et moi nous dirigions vers la table de son oncle et sa tante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompt. Je pouvais l'entendre cogner dans mes tempes. _

_La pièce était gigantesque et entièrement dominée par le blanc et le beige. Une dizaine de tables étaient alignées les unes à cotées des autres. Leurs longueurs équivalaient à la distance de la salle elle-même. Cet endroit me faisait un peu penser à celui d'un livre que j'avais lu, il y a peu de temps. Racontant l'histoire d'un jeune sorcier, nommé Harry. Mise à part qu'ici, le plafond était moins haut et surmonté de magnifiques lustres, certainement des pièces antiques._

_Elle était remplie de monde qui allaient et venaient en tous sens. Une douce mélodie flottait dans l'air et je pu reconnaître les notes de la troisième gymnopédie de Satie. L'air embaumait la rose. Des fleurs étaient disposées sur chaque table. Toutes à présent remplies par les invités. Mon regard furtif, vaquait aux quatre coins de la pièce. Mais je ne vis pas ce que je cherchais. _

_Au bout de la salle, se trouvait la table de Maëlio et Marina. La seule et unique, mise en évidence. Parallèle à toutes les autres. Ils n'étaient pas seuls cela dit, Mr Rousseau et Mrs Merchant étaient tout deux attablés à leurs côtés. En pleine conversation, ils nous remarquèrent à peine quand Angie et moi arrivèrent. _

_« Angela ! Bella ! » S'égosilla Marina en nous voyant au bout de quelques secondes tout en se levant, imitée par Maëlio. _

_« Bella! Tu es radieuse ! » Me dit l'oncle d'Angela, en me prenant dans ses bras. « C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici, à nos côtés. »_

_A la base, n'étant pas quelqu'un de très tactile, être étreinte de la sorte, me mis un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout, affublée de cette tenue grotesque et de ces tallons qui me donnaient un mal de chien à marcher comme il le fallait. Mais je connaissais Maëlio et sa gentillesse débordante réussissait toujours à m'apaiser. Dans la famille d'Angie, ils étaient tous comme ça, je m'y étais fait avec le temps. _

_« Bon anniversaire » dis-je en reprenant une distance raisonnable d'un pas un peu gauche. _

_« Merci Bella. Ça me touche énormément que tu sois venue avec Angie ce soir. Elle nous avait prévenus que tu n'aimais pas trop ce genre de soirées. C'est donc un privilège pour moi de t'avoir à mes cotés, je t'en remercie » me dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. _

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder la traîtresse du coin de l'œil. Elle fût soudainement très intéressée par le collier que sa tante portait. _

_« C'est un plaisir d'être là » répondis-je de bonne grâce à son oncle._

_Une fois les embrassades et les présentations faites à toute la table, le dîner s'annonça. Un peu trop raffiné à mon goût, mais appétissant tout de même. Assise à côté d'Angela, j'essayais d'être discrète sur les furtifs coups d'œil que je prodiguais à chaque table. Espérant trouver ce que je cherchais mais toujours sans résultats. Où était-il bon sang? Il est vrai que la salle était grande et que nombres de gens étaient présents. Mais je ne le voyais nulle part, pas même son père. _

_Tellement absorbée par mes recherches, j'entendis à peine le discours fait par l'oncle de mon amie. Remerciant ainsi la foule de leur présence. Toujours aussi nerveuse que tout à l'heure, je ne réussis pas non plus, à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Qui s'intensifiaient à chaque fois que je crû l'apercevoir. _

_Angela, bien trop observatrice à mon goût, remarqua mon comportement très mal dissimulé._

_« Bella » me dit-elle d'une voix si basse, que je dû me pencher pour pouvoir l'entendre comme il le fallait. _

_« Dit moi, qui cherches-tu comme ça? » dit-elle suspicieuse._

_Flûte! Elle m'avait encore prise de cours! J'étais bien trop mauvaise menteuse que pour improviser sur l'instant._

_« Je.......je....... » Réussis-je à peine à articuler. « Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et me repoudrer le nez par la même occasion. Je reviens » lui dis-je d'une traite en me levant._

_Le sourcil arqué, elle m'observait, laissant apparaître un sourire moqueur._

_« Toi?? Te repoudrer le nez??? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre? » fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Il m'était et me sera indéfiniment, incapable de mentir comme il le fallait! Si je voulais un jour être crédible, il était grand temps que je m'entraîne._

_« Je t'accompagne » me dit-elle en se levant elle aussi._

_« Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Promis. » Lui répondis-je en la repoussant sur sa chaise. Mon faux sourire ne fut bien sûr, nullement convainquant. Mais elle respecta cependant ma demande._

_« Ok ! A tout de suite miss » dit-elle en me souriant et en reprenant sa coupe de champagne. _

_D'une démarche maladroite, je me dirigeais parmi la foule. Quelques regards furtifs à gauche et à droite, m'indiquèrent que j'avais encore une fois, perdu mon temps à chercher. Je continuais ma route vers le hall. Une fois arrivée à destination, je m'aperçu qu'il était désert. Tant mieux, un peu de calme me ferait du bien. Je pouvais encore entendre le bruit de la salle d'à côté, d'une manière tamisée cependant. Seul le bruit de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la pièce persistait. Le clapotis de l'eau m'apaisa quelque peu. _

_D'un pas maladroit, j'allais m'asseoir à son bord. Y déposant la main dans l'eau fraîche. L'hôtesse n'était plus là. J'étais seule, pensive. Curieuse de savoir où mon bel inconnu avait disparu. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareilles émotions. Serais-ce le coup de foudre? Je ne pouvais le dire car malgré les quelques aventures que j'avais eu dans ma courte vie, jamais je n'avais vécu cela._

_Ce regard fauve et dévastateur était incroyablement gravé dans ma mémoire, il m'obsédait. A tel point que j'envisageais de faire mon enquête auprès d'Angela, si jamais, je n'avais pas la chance de le revoir. Il m'était capital d'en connaître plus à son sujet. Mais là, mes émotions étaient encore trop fortes pour que je puisse en parler. J'avais besoin de sortir de ce brouhaha. De ce monde qui n'était pas le mien._

_J'étais bien trop simple de nature pour y appartenir. Et c'est pour cela que je ne m'y sentais jamais à l'aise. _

_Ce fût au bout de plusieurs minutes de cogitations incessantes, qu'un bruit me sortit de mes songes. Du palier qui se trouvait face à l'accueil où les enregistrements se faisaient, une douce mélodie se fît entendre. Intriguée par le son envoûtant des notes, je me levais et me dirigeais dans sa direction. De ma démarche malhabile, je montais délicatement les marches, tout en appréciant cette merveilleuse musique qui s'enchainait. La rambarde en chêne et polie à laquelle je m'accrochais était douce comme de la soie. Mes mains n'étaient plus moites._

_Je me risquais même à sourire par ce moment envoûtant. Continuant ma route, j'arrivais dans une autre salle. Plus petite que celle de l'étage du dessous. Vide. Et sombre. Illuminée seulement par quelques bougies ça et là. Décorée de noir et de rouge, tout de velours. Plusieurs chaises étaient placées sur les tables. Le bar du fond était fermé. Il n'y avait personne hormis un piano noir à queue qui trônait près de la terrasse, illuminé par la faible clarté de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. La brise légère qui s'insinuait dans la pièce me parvint. Et la fraîcheur de la nuit, fût un pur délice. _

_Une main contre le châssis de la porte, je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément une goulée d'air frais qui me fit beaucoup de bien. A cet instant, je me sentais incroyablement apaisée. La douce mélodie gracieusement jouée qui m'avait conduite jusqu'ici, s'arrêta soudainement. Je pu percevoir dans la pénombre, une silhouette assise devant le piano. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon cœur repartit de plus belle et se remit à battre intensément dans ma poitrine, tel un lion en cage. _

_Malgré le peu de clarté qui régnait dans la pièce, je vis à nouveau ce regard d'ambre m'observer avec intensité. De sa peau d'albâtre légèrement illuminée grâce à la lueur de la lune, je pu distinguer un infime sourire en coin, qui me fit frissonner, parcourant toute mon échine._

_« Bonsoir » me dit une voix incroyablement douce et veloutée._

_Je rêvais. Ce n'était pas possible. Mon état était devenu ingérable. Jamais je n'avais eu ce genre d'effets. Mon cœur eu d'énormes ratés. _

_« Tout va bien? » me répétais mon ténor._

_Pour seule réponse, un souffle heurté par mon état nerveux, vint combler le silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Sa beauté stupéfiante me laissait muette. Il était assit gracieusement près du piano. Sa chevelure désordonnée ne fit qu'accentuer les traits somptueux de son visage pâle. Mes mains, qui devinrent à nouveau moites, se mirent à glisser sur le châssis de la porte que je tenais solidement. _

_Me rendant compte du moment gênant que je causais à cause de mon état, je me repris quelque peu. Je rassemblais mes mains en poings contre ma poitrine et fis un pas en avant._

_« Bonsoir » dis-je d'une toute petite voix à peine sans souffle. Ce n'était pas possible! Il fallait que je me reprenne! J'étais en train de passer pour une demeurée. _

_« Oui, excusez-moi. Ces soirées me mettent assez mal à l'aise. »_

_Enchaînais-je, tête baisée._

_J'étais honteuse de devoir dissimuler de la sorte mon état nerveux. Certes, cette soirée ne me plaisait guère, mais c'est l'impact qu'il avait sur moi qui me rendais comme cela._

_« Moi non plus je n'en suis pas fan » me dit-il de sa voix de soie._

_« Je suis venu pour faire plaisir à mon père » plaida-t-il, toujours avec ce regard intense qui me transperçais comme jamais._

_Mon cœur, qui n'arrivait pas à calmer ses martèlements désordonnés, me perturbait. Il fallait que je me calme. Sinon je ne réussirais pas à avoir une conversation normale. _

_« Nous avons tout deux un point commun alors » lui répondis-je en essayant d'être décontractée. Ce qui fût un vrai désastre au son de ma voix. « Vous jouez extrêmement bien » enchainais-je pour tenter de rattraper ma maladresse et en m'avançant à chaque fois un peu plus de lui._

_« Merci » me répondit-il d'un souffle. J'avais l'impression étrange que mon rapprochement le rendait nerveux. Je continuais cependant, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche. _

_« Puis-je? » demandais-je en lui faisant comprendre que je désirais m'asseoir près de lui._

_Il me regardait intensément et paraissait à chaque secondes un peu plus nerveux. Mais au bout d'un court moment, il hocha la tête sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant. Sans m'attarder, je pris place à ses côtés, face au piano. Le regard au delà de la fenêtre entrouverte, contemplant la lune perdue dans ce ciel d'encre. _

_A quelques centimètres de lui, je pouvais sentir son odeur enivrante, douce et délicate, elle était indéchiffrable. Et comparable à aucune autre. Ne sachant que faire et peu habituée à ce genre de situations romantiques, je fermais les yeux. Et c'est à ce moment, que la mélodie reprit. _

_Tout en l'écoutant, je tentais de calmer mon petit cœur toujours aussi bruyant et agité. Mon souffle se fît plus délicat. Et en quelques secondes, je me sentis plus apaisée. Les notes que l'instrument libérait étaient magnifiques. La mélodie ressemblait à une berceuse. Malgré ma vue close, je pouvais percevoir son agilité à jouer. Il était doué, très doué._

_Et, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent bien trop courtes à mon goût, les dernières notes s'achevèrent, laissant le son de l'unique touche de fin, faire écho dans la pièce. _

_La brise fraîche qui s'insinuait dans la pièce, déclencha mes frissons. Je remarquais soudain que j'avais oublié mon chandail. Et d'un mouvement sans bruit, je pu sentir sa veste sur mes épaules._

_Tout en rouvrant les yeux, je tournais la tête pour le remercier._

_Mais encore une fois, sa beauté me laissa sans voix. C'était la première fois que je le regardais d'aussi près. Son regard était indéchiffrable. A quoi pensait-il à cet instant? Il me fixait intensément de son regard de feu, à me faire fondre sur place. _

_Il était là. Sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Laissant paraître une musculature discrète. Sa peau était d'une pâleur incroyable. Je pouvais distinguer sa respiration aussi mouvementée que la mienne. Ce moment intense était unique et j'avais l'impression qu'une part des émotions que je ressentais étaient partagées. Cet instant était bien trop fort pour être neutre._

_Et quand mes muscles réussirent enfin à se décrisper, je déplaçais ma main délicatement en direction de son visage. Il y avait comme une attraction qui m'attirait à lui sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je pu percevoir un léger recul de sa part, ce qui arrêta net mon geste. A cet instant précis, troublée par sa réaction, je m'apprêtais à rabaisser ma main. Quant je sentis la sienne, la récupérer d'une douceur infime. Sa peau était incroyablement froide._

_Sur le coup, je fus prise de cours. Trop étonnée par ce changement de température. Mais je ne parvins pas à la retirer de la sienne, me sentant comme aimantée à lui. Son regard incandescent me liquéfia sur place. Son visage n'avait aucune émotion mais l'intensité de la façon de se fondre dans le mien, lui, oui._

_D'un mouvement aussi délicat que possible, je me rapprochais de lui. Mon cœur se remis à battre la chamade. Lui, restait de marbre. Ma main toujours dans la sienne. Tenue avec autant de douceur que possible._

_Arrivée à quelques centimètres de son visage, il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la porte._

_« Bella? » entendis-je Angela m'appeler du hall._

_« La limousine nous attends. Nous devons partir! » me dit-elle avec empressement._

_Pfff, c'en était fini de mon moment unique! Il retira sa main de la mienne délicatement, la passant dans ses cheveux. Il paraissait mal à l'aise à présent. Et moi, plus cruche que jamais. _

_« J'arrive! » lui répondis-je partagée entre la gêne et la colère._

_D'une traite maladroite et plus gauche que jamais, je me levais et pris la direction de la porte. Avant de la passer pour redescendre vers le hall, je me retournais sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il était toujours assis dans la même position, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. _

_« Merci pour ce moment partagé » lui dis-je avec regret. J'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais me lever. Rester là, à ses côtés. Sans jamais être dérangée, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais. _

_« Aurais-je la chance de vous revoir? » enchainais-je avec espoir._

_Et d'un délicat hochement de tête qu'il me fît, je pu ressentir mon cœur battre à nouveau, comme au commencement._

_D'une démarche rapide, je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre Angie qui me regardait scrutatrice, les mains sur les hanches. Un sourire en coin sur le visage, mon chandail dans sa main. _

_« Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous raconter » me dit-elle de cette voix trop doucereuse pour paraître sincère._

_Un sourire que je n'arrivais plus à dissimuler plaqué sur mon visage, je m'approchais d'elle le doigt tendu, pour lui dire à quel point elle tombait mal, quand nous entendîmes un cri aigu et empli de souffrance surgir de la salle où la réception se passait._

* * *

_Sadique? Moi?!_

_* rire diabolique *_

_Peut être que quelques reviews m'aideront à poster le chapitre suivant ^^_


	4. L'instant décisif

_Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Et pour faire avancer les choses (car ici, je passe d'un POV à l'autre ce qui fait que part moment, l'histoire stagne un peu) je poste le chapitre suivant en même temps =D_

_Pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai fais ça qu'au début. Je voulais que vous cerniez bien les sentiments que chacun éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Mais au fil de l'histoire, il y aura moins de POV identiques. Il y en aura encore, certe, mais plus autant._

_Alors, je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont rajoutées dans leurs favoris! Ainsi que celles qui m'ont mises en Alerte. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma fic aurait autant d'engouement dès le début. Et j'en suis, plus que comblée. Merci pour vos compliments et vos reviews. Sachez qu'ils me vont droit au coeur et qu'ils me motivent chaque jours à écrire d'avantage._

_Merci aussi à ma petite couquette pour ses nombreux compliments ainsi que pour tous les liens que tu me refile! Tu me fais décrouvrir des fictions génialisîmes! J'ai souvent dûr à m'en remettre d'ailleurs (Rhum rhum)...lol_

_Merci à toi!_

_Aux anonymes à présent ^^_

_Mrs Esmee Cullen : Merci de tout coeur pour ton compliment. Il me va droit au coeur! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire =)_

_Cha : Ma pupuce! Merci pour tes reviews qui me réchauffe le coeur! Tes compliments me touchent énormément et de savoir que ma fiction te plaîs autant est vraiment un énorme cadeau pour moi. Merci pour tout. Et à défaut de me répeter...MERCI ^^ Je t'embrasse ma n'*_

_Titine : Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes écrits te plaisent ^^ Voiçi la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir =D_

_Bon bon bon...Trève de bavardage!_

_Une bonne lecture à tous!!_

_POV Edward_

_L'instant décisif_

_Une fois arrivés en salle mon père et moi, je me rendis compte que je n'arriverais pas à me remettre de ses émotions naissantes sur l'instant. Trop nouvelles, trop fortes pour moi. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce, remplie de monde. J'avais besoin de comprendre. De parler à Carlisle. Et ce lieu ne pouvait m'être d'aucune aide. Surtout si ma muse m'apparaissait encore une fois._

_Je perçu une porte au fond de la salle. D'une démarche plus rapide que la normale, je m'y dirigeais hâtif de retrouver l'air frais de la nuit. Évitant de ci, de là, la populace ici présente. Mon père, toujours sur mes talons, me suivi sans poser de questions. _

_Une fois dehors, je pris soin de vérifier que nous étions seuls. Carlisle et moi avions pris place sur un banc situé dans l'immense terrasse, dos à l'hôtel. Vu le froid mordant et la nuit à présent noire comme le jais, personne ne s'y trouvait. Les pensées de mon père se bousculaient les unes après les autres. Mais il restait muet. Attendant que je me lance, m'observant intensément._

_« Pardonne mon attitude Carlisle. Mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose de nouveau. D'ingérable. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » lui dis-je toujours aussi désarçonné. _

_Il me regarda d'une façon que seuls les pères inquiets pouvaient avoir._

_« Je t'écoute mon fils » me répondit-il de sa bonté débordante._

_C'est ainsi que je lui narrais mon histoire. Ne pesant aucun mot. Y mettant toute mes émotions. Si nouvelles et étranges soit-elles. Il m'écoutait sans broncher. Ne me coupant jamais la parole. Son regard bienveillant posé sur moi. _

_« Son sang, t'es-t-il possible d'y résister? » me dit-il une fois que j'eusse fini ma narration qui prît, cela dit, pas mal de temps. _

_« Je pense. Mais oserais-je m'y risquer? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Notre nature est bien trop dangereuse pour une faible humaine comme elle. Qui serais-je si je me risquais à jouer ainsi avec le feu? » lui répondis-je, le cœur serré d'imaginer que mes pulsions pourraient être capables de la briser en un infime instant. _

_« Ne sois pas si dur avec notre nature. Je sais mieux que quiconque que tu es doté d'une force incommensurable pour ce qui est de la prudence. Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je pense que les émotions qui affluent dans ton cœur, dans ton âme, sont bien trop fortes pour laisser ressortir ta soif. » _

_« Edward... » enchaîna-t-il « tu es resté seul pendant toutes ces décennies. Le moment est venu de tourner le dos à cette solitude qui te ronge tous les jours, et que tu tentes de dissimuler en croyant que je ne m'en rends pas compte. » me dit-il d'un regard bienveillant. _

_« Vis » me dit-il en se relevant et en posant une main sur mon épaule. Son regard encré dans le mien._

_« J'ai confiance en toi mon fils. »_

_Et il partit en direction de la salle, me laissant seul, songeant à ses dernières paroles qui eurent un impact incroyable sur moi. Il n'était pas dupe. Tout comme ma famille. J'étais un piètre cachotier. Moi qui avais pourtant le don de lire dans les pensées! Ils savaient tous que cette solitude me rongeait tout en rendant ma vie encore plus sombre et triste qu'elle ne le fût déjà._

_Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Il m'était inutile de faire le pour et le contre de la situation. Carlisle avait toujours les mots justes et je lui faisais entièrement confiance. _

_D'une démarche rapide, je me dirigeais vers l'hôtel mais pas en direction de la salle. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu avant de laisser mes émotions me submerger à nouveau. Je savais de toute manière, que, tôt ou tard, je la révérais. _

_Sacrée Alice! Elle avait vu ce qui allait m'arriver. Elle aurait cependant pu m'en toucher un mot. Ce qui m'aurait évité d'être emporté de la sorte par ces émotions ingérables. Un regard à gauche et à droite me permis de vérifier que j'étais bien seul. Et d'un bon, je sautais sans mal par la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur qui était entrouverte. Sans bruit, je me faufilais à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. _

_Je pouvais entendre d'ici la rumeur des conversations de la pièce d'en dessous. Je connaissais les lieux pour y être déjà venu avec Carlisle et je savais qu'un piano à queue se trouvait ici. Et, vu qu'aucunes lumières ne s'y trouvaient, j'en déduisis qu'il n'y avait personne. J'y allumais quelques bougies car j'appréciais jouer accompagné de leur chaleur. Infime pour les humains qui ne la percevaient que lorsqu'ils en approchaient leurs doigts._

_Je m'installais devant le piano, seul instrument capable de m'apaiser._

_Et je laissais libre cours à mes émotions, mes doigts couraient sur les touches, les parcourant sans vraiment savoir ce que ça donnerait. Le résultat m'était plutôt satisfaisant. Je me délectais du son, celui que les notes produisaient en se répercutant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Quand soudain, je perçu une odeur familière qui me coupa dans mon élan._

_Elle était là. Appuyée gauchement sur l'encadrement de la porte en m'étudiant intensément. Son petit cœur secoué par des battements incessants et désordonnés. Je pouvais percevoir d'ici la moiteur de ses mains, sans doute causée par le stress de ma présence. Serais-ce pour cela? Ou peut-être aurait-elle peur de moi? Je trouvais idiot de laisser de tels espoirs prendre le dessus._

_C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte du silence qui trônait. Je n'entendais aucun songe. Ne pensait-elle à rien en ce moment? Impossible! Ses émotions la trahissaient, elle ne pouvait pas être neutre. J'étais perdu. Serais-ce mes émotions qui me joueraient des tours? Je n'en savais rien. Perplexe, je continuais à l'observer sans ciller. _

_J'osais un petit sourire. Cela la détendrait peut être._

_« Bonsoir » lui dis-je en réussissant à paraître calme. Ce qui n'aurait absolument pas été le cas si j'avais eu, à ce moment-là, un corps d'humain. Mon corps d'immortel me permettait de rester entièrement statique. Elle ne répondit pas. Me fixant, toujours plongée dans son mutisme._

_«Tout va bien? » lui demandais-je. Je devenais inquiet. Surtout que je n'entendais aucune de ses pensées. J'allais vraiment finir par croire que je l'effrayais. _

_« Bonsoir » fini-t-elle par me dire en rassemblant ses mains en poings contre sa poitrine. D'une voix très douce et très basse. A peine audible pour un humain._

_« Oui, excusez-moi. Ces soirées me mettent assez mal à l'aise. » Enchaîna-t-elle, tête baisée. Elle paraissait vraiment embarrassée._

_« Moi non plus je n'en suis pas fan » répondis-je en l'observant avec toujours autant d'intérêt._

_« Je suis venu pour faire plaisir à mon père » plaidais-je._

_« Nous avons tout deux un point commun alors » enchaina-t-elle en essayant de paraître décontractée. Ce qui fût un vrai désastre au son de sa voix._

_« Vous jouez extrêmement bien » continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Ce qui ne me mettait pas trop à l'aise. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de voir si j'étais capable de supporter son odeur délicieuse et enivrante qui me tourmentait._

_« Merci » lui répondis-je. Touché par sa sincérité. Si elle savait un instant que ces notes étaient sorties grâce à elle..._

_« Puis-je? » me dit-elle encore plus proche de moi que l'instant d'avant._

_Je ne savais quoi dire. Mon choix serait décisif. Serais-je capable de garder le contrôle? Son odeur était comme une drogue pour moi. A comparer avec un dépendant à l'alcool qui se trouverait seul, dans la même pièce qu'un bon Whisky pur malt._

_Sans trop savoir quoi répondre et encore assailli par l'effort que je puisais au plus profond de moi pour garder mon calme, je hochais la tête en guise d'acceptation. La seconde d'après, elle prit place d'un pas maladroit à mes côtés. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Autant que moi à vrai dire. Elle fixait la fenêtre qui nous faisait face. Puis, ferma les yeux. _

_Malgré l'effort incommensurable que je réussis à déployer pour rester calme, quand mon regard se posa sur la courbe de son épaule qui dévoilait un cou d'une perfection innée et gorgé de tentation, il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit et trouve un moyen de me détendre au plus vite. _

_C'est ainsi que je terminais la mélodie que j'avais commencé. Étant inspiré comme jamais, je parcourais les touches avec ambition. Baignant ainsi la pièce de ce doux son qui apaisait ce moment de gêne pas facile à dissimuler. Je commençais à me sentir plus à l'aise. Son odeur, toujours aussi enivrante et tentatrice, commençait à faire partie de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais en oublier sa délicieuse fragrance. Chaque seconde, je m'entrainais à l'accepter. A faire avec. _

_Car je voulais faire avec. Je pense tout simplement, que je n'arriverais plus à faire sans. Ma mélodie touchait à sa fin. Et l'unique et dernière note, fit écho dans la pièce, laissant peser un silence de plomb, hormis nos respirations et le son délicat de son cœur. Bien que je n'eusse besoin d'air pour alimenter mes poumons, j'étais à présent habitué à faire "semblant"._

_Une brise légère fît irruption dans la pièce, déclenchant ainsi ses frissons._

_D'un geste rapide, je lui enfilais délicatement ma veste sur ses épaules. _

_Et elle se mit à me contempler intensément, se fondant dans mes prunelles. Moi dans les siennes. J'étais toujours intrigué par le calme qui régnait dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne percevais-je pas ses pensées? Cela fût vite oublié, tellement sa beauté me troublait. Elle avait le teint presque aussi pâle que le nôtre. Son regard chocolat me scrutait de plus en plus profondément. _

_Si j'avais eu un cœur en vie, je pense qu'il se serait mis à cogner dans ma cage thoracique. A défaut de ça, ma respiration se fît plus rapide. Et d'un mouvement infime, je me rendis compte que sa main prît la direction de mon visage. Ce geste m'effraya. Ou plutôt, effraya mes pulsions qui pouvaient devenir incontrôlables à n'importe quel instant. Je sursautais d'une manière que je crus discrète. Mais malheureusement, il n'en fût pas. _

_Elle s'en rendit compte immédiatement et stoppa net son geste. Cela me torturait car dieu sait comme j'avais envie de sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Mais ma température corporelle était bien trop basse. Elle aurait directement trouvé ça bizarre._

_Sa main retomba, mais je ne pu continuer à voir la douleur qui s'infiltrait dans son regard. Je pris sur moi et d'une incroyable douceur, rattrapais sa main. J'anticipais sa réaction, au contact de ma main froide. Mais elle ne dit rien. Trop occupée à me détailler. _

_Sa peau était chaude. Je pouvais percevoir les pulsations de son cœur au niveau de son poignet. Odeur enivrante et tentatrice que je réussis cependant à éradiquer. Ce que je ressentais à présent était au delà de la soif. Serais-ce le coup de foudre? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car elle se mît soudainement à se rapprocher de mon visage. Son souffle était doux et sucré. Je n'avais qu'une envie, plonger sur elle et échanger ce baiser que je craignais inutilement. Car tout comme Carlisle me l'avait dit, j'en étais absolument capable._

_Mais un autre bruit en direction du hall attira mon attention et me fis tourner la tête à la dernière seconde. Je reconnu le pas assuré de son amie._

_« Bella? » cria-t-elle comme agacée._

_« La limousine nous attends. Nous devons partir! » termina-t-elle._

_Bella? Humm. Un nom qui lui correspond. Magnifique songeais-je. _

_Malgré ses pensées muettes, son visage affichait la honte et la colère en même temps. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas en colère. Plutôt embarrassé. Je retirais ma main délicatement de la sienne pour farfouiller dans mes cheveux. Sans vraiment savoir quel comportement avoir ni quoi dire, je restais muet moi aussi._

_« J'arrive! » lui répondit-elle d'une manière un peu brutale. Elle devait sûrement avoir du mal à gérer sa colère. D'une démarche rapide et très maladroite, elle se leva et prît la direction de la porte. _

_Mon cœur d'immortel eut un pincement de cette séparation, trop précoce à mon goût. J'aurais voulu la retenir par le bras. Lui dire que j'avais été heureux de cette rencontre et combien elle allait me manquer. Mais je n'en fis rien. Encore sous l'emprise de tous ses nouveaux ressentis et tendrement délicieux. _

_« Merci pour ce moment partagé » me dit-elle au pas de la porte. Serais-ce mes désirs qui me joueraient des tours ou paraissait-elle triste de me quitter? _

_« Aurais-je la chance de vous revoir? » termina-t-elle avec espoir._

_Le regard presque suppliant, attendant une réponse de ma part qui n'arrivait pas à sortir, piégée par les filets de mes émotions nouvelles._

_Et d'un hochement de tête, je scellais ainsi, les chemins tous tracés de notre prochaine rencontre qui paraissait pour moi, une éternité._

_Je me délectais des dernières et délicieuses fragrances qu'elle m'avait laissées en partant. Savourant chaque respiration, jusqu'à la dernière._

_Gravant à jamais dans ma mémoire, nos premiers instants passés à deux._

_Quand soudain, une odeur me brula la gorge et mit tous mes sens en éveil. Du sang. Je me relevais sur le coup, assaillis par ces courants d'airs tentateurs. Un cri perçant retentit dans la salle où se trouvaient les invités. Je me ruais par la fenêtre et sautais par dessus, atterrissant à quelques pas de la porte de derrière, celle que Carlisle et moi avions empruntés un peu plutôt. Une fois entré, je dû bloquer ma respiration, car l'odeur du sang, plus tentatrice et déchirante que jamais, vint m'assaillir de plein fouet._


	5. Imprévus

_Alors, pour la mélodie que je cite dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil! Le lien youtube y est ^^_

_Encore merci mille fois pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur._

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!_

_POV Bella_

_Imprévus_

_Choquées par ce cri affreux, nous prîmes la direction de la salle en courant. Mes chaussures de malheurs, trop hautes et définitivement pas faites pour moi, me firent trébucher et m'envoyèrent valser en plein sur le carrelage froid du hall. Étalée sur le ventre, je pouvais sentir mon genou douloureux, écorché par la chute. Ma robe déchirée de toute part, et mes chaussures à un mètre de moi, je me relevais avec difficulté, aidée par Angela._

_« Bella! Ça va? » me dit-elle toute paniquée en m'aidant à me remettre debout tout en ramassant les coupables de mon piètre état._

_« Oui ça va » lui répondis-je sonnée par mon vol plané. « Viens, ne trainons pas, allons voir ce qui ce passe en salle » enchaînais-je en ramassant ma pince qui avait délaissé mes cheveux à présent en bataille._

_Une fois entrées toutes deux, nous constatâmes une troupe de gens rassemblées près d'un corps inerte. Angela accouru d'un bon quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait. C'était Maëlio. Le Docteur Cullen était en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque._

_Marina, sa femme, était en pleurs à deux pas de lui. Accompagnée d'Angela qui venait de la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le smoking blanc du médecin était remplit de sang. Il persistait encore et encore à faire rebattre le cœur de Maëlio, déjà opéré à plusieurs reprises. _

_« Mon dieu !! Faites qu'il s'en sorte !! » cria Marina en pleurs, accroupie par terre. « Maëlio ! Chéri je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas ! » hurla-t-elle le visage ruisselant de larmes._

_Angela, dans le même état que sa tante, tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Mais ce fût impossible. Mes larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Je me dirigeais maladroitement vers elles, aveuglée par celles qui laissaient libre cours à mon chagrin. Supportant difficilement l'odeur âcre du sang qui me donnait le tournis. _

_Pieds nus. Mes chaussures étaient encore dans les mains d'Angie, elle les tenait fermement sans s'en rendre compte. La scène à laquelle j'assistais était atroce. Maëlio ne réagissait plus. Le médecin fît tout son possible pour l'oncle de ma meilleure amie. Mais sans résultats prometteurs. _

_Une fois l'ambulance partie avec Maëlio, Angie et sa tante, je me retrouvais seule dans la salle avec les badauds restants. J'avais assuré à Angela que ça irait et que je rentrerais en taxi. Qu'elle ne se tracasse pas pour moi et qu'elle reste auprès de sa tante pour la soutenir. Son oncle était en très mauvaise posture, mais avait tenu bon. Nous n'avions plus qu'a prié le ciel pour un miracle._

_Je su par la suite en entendant les gens converser, qu'il avait été victime d'une nouvelle crise cardiaque. Et qu'en tombant par terre, il n'avait pas su éviter la table qui se trouvait devant lui en la prenant de plein fouet au visage. Se qui lui brisa le nez et la mâchoire. Aspergeant ainsi son visage de sang. _

_Prélude en E-Minor 28 de Frédéric Chopin résonnait dans la salle presque vide à présent. Personne ne s'était soucié de couper la musique en ce moment sombre. Ça donnait un air affreusement dramatique à la scène qui venait de se produire. Encore sous le choc, je ne me rendis pas compte de mon état physique. Toujours pieds nu, j'avais ma pince solidement enfermée dans mon poignet. Mon chandail et mes chaussures gisaient près de l'endroit où le corps sans vie de Maëlio était il y a peu de temps. _

_Je m'apprêtais à sortir de mon état de cire et aller chercher le reste de mes affaires, quand je sentis une couverture se poser sur mes épaules._

_Quand je me retournais, le Dr Cullen me scrutait de son regard d'ambre bienveillant. _

_« Merci » lui dis-je d'une voix brisée par le chagrin._

_« Comment vous sentez-vous? » me dit-il en prenant place à mes côtés._

_A vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je venais de subir deux émotions fortes en très peu de temps et totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Une à l'étage en compagnie de son fils, l'autre au rez-de-chaussée avec Maëlio. Physiquement, je n'avais plus fais attention aux douleurs occasionnées à cause de ma chute. Ni à mon accoutrement ridicule. _

_« Ça peut aller » répondis-je sans grande sincérité. _

_Il avait retiré sa veste de smoking qui était tachée de sang. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de constater qu'il était aussi beau que son fils. Mis à part ses cheveux blond et son âge. Il devait faire dans les 38 ans. Son teint était aussi pâle que celui d'Edward. _

_Edward... Repenser à son nom m'apaisa quelques peu._

_« Comment comptez vous rentrez chez vous? » me dit-il comme un père inquiet pour sa fille._

_« Oh, j'ai prévus d'appeler un taxi. Notre cottage n'est pas loin d'ici » lui dis-je en espérant pouvoir rentrer au plus vite._

_Je ne rêvais que d'une chose en ce moment présent. Prendre une bonne douche chaude et me mettre dans mon lit. J'avais eu mon compte d'émotions aujourd'hui. _

_« Inutile d'appeler un taxi » me répondit-il de sa voix chaleureuse. « Mon fils se fera un plaisir de vous raccompagner » enchaina-t-il en se levant tout en ramassant mes dernières affaires qui gisaient par terre. _

_Mon cœur se mit soudainement à marteler si fort, que j'en eu mal à ma poitrine… _

_« Je vous aurais bien ramené moi, mais j'ai encore des tas choses à faire ici. Puis j'aimerais passer à l'hôpital pour m'assurer que Maëlio ait tous les soins nécessaires. C'est moi qui l'avais opéré l'année passée. » me dit-il le regard dans le vide. Songeur, inquiet._

_« Edward vous attend dans la voiture. » me dit-il en me rendant mes affaires. « Prenez soin de vous et reposez-vous Bella. Vous en avez grand besoin. » fini-t-il par me dire en posant une main sur mon épaule, la bonté incarnée._

_« Merci beaucoup » répondis-je avant de le voir repartir vers l'accueil._

_Je pris soin de me lever délicatement car je commençais à ressentir des courbatures un peu partout à cause de ma chute. Je remis d'une motivation extrême mes chaussures et attrapai mon chandail en me dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Il m'attendait dehors. Le regard doux et pénétrant. J'étais heureuse de le revoir si vite. Quand je pense que je m'apprêtais à remonter les bretelles d'Angie pour m'avoir gâché la soirée. Elle qui à l'heure actuelle, pleurait son oncle sans savoir si il se réveillerait à nouveau._

_« Venez » dit-il de sa voix de velours en prenant mon bras pour m'aider à atteindre la voiture. Il me déposa délicatement sur le siège passager et referma la portière. L'instant d'après, il était assis près de moi._

_« Je suis désolé pour votre oncle » me dit-il. « J'espère de tout cœur qu'il s'en sortira » fini-t-il en m'enveloppant de son regard chaleureux._

_Mon petit cœur continua à battre intensément dans ma poitrine, me donnant du mal à respirer._

_« Merci » lui di-je d'une voix rauque et cassée par la peine. Peut être aussi dû au stress que sa présence me procurait._

_« Vous êtes-vous blessée ? Tout va bien ? » fît-il soudain tendu._

_C'est alors que je me rendis compte de mon accoutrement. Ma robe déchirée en tout sens, laissait apparaître une tache de sang au niveau de mon genou, à présent, plus douloureux qu'avant._

_« Oh… Je suis tombée dans le hall tout à l'heure. » lui dis-je en sentant le feu me venir aux joues. « Je vais soigner tout ça une fois rentrée au cottage » terminais-je en fixant mes mains entortillées l'une dans l'autre._

_La voiture démarra. Je lui indiquais le chemin à prendre en constatant qu'il paraissait toujours aussi tendu. Le chemin se fît sans un bruit. Il restait très attentif à la route. Et moi, perdue dans mes pensées, le cœur toujours désordonné de sa présence qui me procurait étonnamment, beaucoup de bien._

_Une fois arrivés, il m'aida à sortir et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte._

_C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la bourde que j'avais encore commise. Je n'avais pas de sac à main, ni de clefs. C'est Angie qui les avaient ! J'avais envie de hurler de rage ! Honteuse et les joues rougies par le froid, la gêne et la colère, je le regardais pour lui dire à quel point j'étais chanceuse._

_Mais il avait déjà compris._

_« Pas de clefs ? » me dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_D'un signe de tête, je lui indiquais que non. Quelle poisse ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour me mettre dans ce genre de situations._

_« Y a-t-il une fenêtre ouverte par derrière ? » me dit-il en levant la tête vers toutes celles de devant qui étaient fermées._

_« Heu, oui celle de la salle de bain » lui répondis-je « Mais je doute que… »_

_Il était déjà partit. Me laissant seule devant la porte d'entrée. Quelle idiote j'étais. Il fallait vraiment le faire pour oublier ce genre de choses. D'habitude Angela était préventive mais vu qu'elle était partie en toute hâte, je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même._

_Le vent était froid et mordant. La couverture que j'avais encore sur les épaules, ne suffisait plus. Mes frissons prirent le dessus et mes dents commencèrent à claquer. Mais quelques secondes après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître un ange à son pas._

_« Meheheerrrrci » lui dis-je m'engouffrant chez moi._

_Il ferma la porte et patienta devant pendant que je balançais sans ménagement, ces fichues chaussures qui finiraient à l'armée du salut._

_« Entrez, installez-vous » lui dis-je de bonne grâce. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il parte maintenant. J'avais atrocement besoin de sa compagnie._

_« Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? » lui demandais-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir. _

_« Non, je vous remercie » répondit-il poliment en regardant mon genou amoché. _

_Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié mon accoutrement. Il fallait que je me soigne et que je me change car je n'étais plus du tout à l'aise dans cette tenue. __À_ vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais été.

_« Vous permettez que je vous laisse un instant ? Le temps de me soigner et d'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et je suis à vous » lui dis-je en toute hâte en me dirigeant déjà dans les escaliers._

_« Je devrais peut-être vous laissez… » commença-t-il, mais je le coupais directement._

_« Non ! » dis-je précipitamment, presque suppliante. « Restez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » terminais-je en attendant qu'il me réponde._

_Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je grimpai les marches deux à deux et entrais dans ma chambre. J'attrapais un jean et un gros pull en laine dans ma garde-robe et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain._

_Je pris ma douche d'une rapidité irréelle et soignais mon genou écorché et bleui dû à l'hématome naissant. J'avais la paume des mains douloureuse dû au choc mais rien de grave. Quelques courbatures dans le bas de mon dos._

_Je n'étais absolument pas médicamenteuse, mais sachant que la douleur se réveillerait par la suite, je pris dans l'armoire à pharmacie, un cachet contre la douleur. Le tout fait, je retournais dans ma chambre à la recherche de mon portable pour prendre des nouvelles d'Angie et sa famille._

_« Allo » me dit Angela d'une voix brisée et fatiguée._

_« Angie ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demandais-je inquiète._

_« Pas trop bien. Maëlio est au bloc opératoire. Ma tante parle avec le Dr Cullen. Il vient d'arriver avec des vêtements de rechange pour moi et Marina. Il savait que nous passerions certainement la nuit ici. »_

_« Et pour Maëlio ? Comment est son état ? » enchaînai-je nerveuse._

_« Ils sont en train de lui faire un pontage. L'opération se déroule bien. Mais nous devons encore patienter » me dit-elle en sanglots._

_« Ooh, ma belle, calme-toi. Ton oncle est costaud. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'en sortira. Courage Angie, ne désespère pas. » lui dis-je en toute sincérité en espérant de tout cœur que mes mots seraient justes._

_« Merci » me répondit-elle. « J'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi en ce moment si douloureux »._

_Et elle coupa la communication. Me laissant seule dans la chambre la gorge serrée. Il fallait que je me reprenne car je n'étais pas vraiment « seule ». Je déposais le téléphone et pris le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, le cœur palpitant._

* * *

Bon je sais! Je sais!

Je suis pas sympa de m'arrêté là!!

Mais les reviews me rendent de bonne humeur. Alors vous savez quoi faire ^^

;D


	6. Un zeste d'attention

_HelloOow les gens! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!!_

_Héhé! _

_Ca va? Je n'ai pas été trop longue? lol_

_Un chapitre par semaine c'est raisonnable non? ^^_

_En plus je poste dans les temps =D !!_

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaîra d'autant plus!_

_En attendant vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience (car se sont quand même elles qui me permettent de connaître vos opignons si précieuses à mes yeux), _

_je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous remercie pour les nombreux ajouts et alertes _

_ainsi que tous vos compliments qui ne font que me motivés d'avantage!!!_

Réponse aux anonymes à présent !

_**Chatana :**__Voilà la suite miss, j'espère qu'elle te plaîra! Et merci d'être passée me lire ;)_

**_Titine :_**_Merci pour tes adorables compliments! Ils m'encouragent à continuer mes écrits chaque jours._

_**Luci :** Alors ma lucette, ma coum's attak adourée! Quel plaisir de te voir par ici! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de savoir que tu me lie!!! Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur...Pour répondre à ta question, oui oui oui, c'est bien moi qui ai écrit tout ça ^^. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Et èspère que la suite te plaîra d'avantage ^^! Bisous ma chérie!!!_

_Trève de bavardages..._

_Bonne lecture!!!_

_POV Bella_

_Un zeste d'attention_

_J'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Mais contente qu'il soit là._

_Une fois descendue, je constatais avec panique qu'il n'y avait personne._

_« Edward ?» dis-je dans le vide._

_Rien._

_Je me dirigeais précipitamment avec un peu trop de hâte dans la cuisine et percuta la porte du frigo qui était grande ouverte._

_« Aïe » couinai-je en me frottant le front endoloris._

_Il était là, debout avec une brique de lait. Il la déposa rapidement sur le plan de travail et couru vers moi, sans vraiment oser me toucher. Il paraissait hésitant._

_« Je suis désolé » plaida-t-il. « Je voulais vous préparez un bol de chocolat chaud. J'imagine que ça vous aurais fait du bien » me dit-il en baissant les bras le long de ses flancs, après s'être tortillé dans tout les sens sans oser me toucher. _

_« Comment savez vous que… » lui demandais-je incrédule tout en me frottant le front. D'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire discret il désigna la porte du frigo, où j'avais écris en grand sur une feuille de papier grossièrement disposée « Angie, n'oublie pas de me prendre du cacao pour mon chocolat chaud. Tu sais bien que c'est vital pour moi !! »_

_J'avais noté ça dans l'espoir qu'elle n'omette pas d'en prendre. Et je ne m'étais jamais donné la peine de le retirer. _

_« Heu… » dis-je honteuse sans oser le regarder._

_« Effectivement, cela me ferais le plus grand bien » terminais-je pour couper cours à cette conversation gênante, constatant qu'il souriait toujours. _

_Je m'attablais tout en le regardant s'activer. J'étais là, à l'observer faire habilement. Voir un homme prendre soin de moi comme ça était vraiment inédit. Mon père tentait souvent de me faire des petits plaisirs du même genre quand je lui rendais visite pendant les vacances, sauf qu'au final, j'avais l'immense privilège de manger avec un faux sourire, des plats trop cuits ou imaginaires. J'avais une fois eu droit à du Shnourdle, composé de…je ne serais même pas dire, soi-disant typiquement Anglais !_

_Quelques minutes après, j'avais devant moi un grand bol de chocolat chaud._

_Edward assis en face de moi, me scrutait du regard. Après une grande gorgée qui me brûla la gorge, je déposais mon bol et me levais pour allumer les radiateurs. Il faisait un froid de canard ici._

_« Merci » lui dis-je pour briser ce silence de plomb qui régnait._

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose vous savez » me répondit-il. Sa voix était tellement douce et rassurante. Un pur délice à entendre._

_« J'aurais voulu être présent pour vous quand… »_

_« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais » lui dis-je comme une impolie sans attendre qu'il termine sa phrase. Le stress. Je n'arrivais pas être sobre avec lui à un mètre de moi._

_« J'aurais voulu être présent pour toi quand Maëlio a eu sa crise. Mais la vue du sang me rends… de mauvaise compagnie » dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il paraissait mal à l'aise._

_« Moi non plus je ne supporte pas le sang. L'odeur de rouille m'en donne le tournis et me rends nauséeuse » répondis-je une moue écœurée plaquée que mon visage. _

_Il me regardait bizarrement. Comme si j'avais sortis une grossièreté._

_« Mais, merci pour l'intention. Ça me touche beaucoup. » continuais-je en toute sincérité. Son visage s'était radoucit. Il me regardait profondément. Réactivant les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. _

_Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures de tout et de rien._

_Il me parlât de sa famille avec qui il était venu, en visite chez des amis de longue date. Je lui parlais de moi, de Charlie et de Renée. De la fin de mes études et de mes recherches pour un poste en publicité._

_Il proposa certains endroits à Phoenix où je pourrais postuler, me recommandant ainsi à certaines personnes qu'il connaissait dans le milieu._

_C'était adorable de sa part, car j'avoue qu'il n'est pas facile de percer dans ce domaine. _

_Je lui parlais de mon job bénévole à la bibliothèque de mon ancien lycée. Les livres étaient pour moi aussi vitaux que la musique que j'écoutais tous les jours. C'était un vrai plaisir de parler avec lui. Il buvait chacun de mes mots, m'écoutant sans jamais m'interrompre. _

_Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à sentir la fatigue prendre le dessus. Il me proposa de partir mais je ne voulais toujours pas le laisser s'en aller car sa présence était importante pour moi. Je pense que s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais certainement passé le reste de ma soirée à me morfondre et me faire du souci pour Maëlio. Ce qui était le cas, sauf qu'il agissait sur moi tel un anesthésiant. Je me sentais toute…chose. _

_De la cuisine, nous passions au salon. J'avais terriblement envie de m'allonger dans les coussins moelleux du fauteuil. Edward pris place en face de moi dans le petit sofa. Plongeant son regard topaze à chaque fois plus intensément dans le mien. _

_« Combien de temps restes-tu ici ?» me demanda t-il alors que je terminais de bailler, allongée de tout mon long sur le canapé._

_« Angela et moi devions repartir après demain. Mais vu la situation actuelle, je pense que nous allons reporter notre retour » lui dis-je dans le vague._

_« Je ne peux la laisser seule ici avec ce qui vient d'arriver. Et j'avoue que, personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner chez ma mère. Je me retrouverais de toute manière, seule chez moi pendant deux semaines. Elle et Phil sont partit renouveler leurs vœux à Disneyland. » enchaînai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire aux idées rocambolesques que ma mère avait._

_« Et toi ? Quand rentres-tu à L.A ? » lui demandais-je en luttant pour tenir mes yeux ouverts._

_« Je dois rentrer après demain aussi. » répondit-il. « Mais ça serait un plaisir pour moi de prolonger mon séjour pour te tenir compagnie. » me dit-il de sa voix veloutée. _

_J'ouvris un des mes yeux qui n'avaient pas pu résister au sommeil et l'observais. Resterait-il plus longtemps rien que pour moi ? A mon avis, je devais déjà être en train de rêver. Je réussis cependant à articuler une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée._

_« Ce serait un immense plaisir pour moi Edward… »_

_Je sentis la chaleur de ma couverture fétiche m'englober. Celle qui ne me quittait jamais quand je passais des heures à lire devant la cheminée. Déjà dans les limbes du sommeil, je ne pourrais jamais être certaine d'avoir reçu une caresse fraîche sur la joue, ne sachant la différencier de la douceur de mes rêves._

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un mal de chien dans le bas du dos. L'effet de l'antidouleur que j'avais pris la veille devait déjà s'être dissipé. Je me retrouvais seule, avec les restes d'un feu de nuit. _

_« Edward ? »_

_Mon appel resta sans réponse. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Sur le frigo, se trouvait un post-it avec une écriture manuscrite que l'on ne trouve que dans les livres anciens. _

**_Bonjour Bella. Ce fût un immense plaisir pour moi d'avoir passé la soirée en ta compagnie. Si l'envie te vient de vouloir me revoir, je t'attendrais devant le Perseverance Theatre à 19h._**

**_Affectueusement_**

**_Edward_**

_Je relisais encore et encore ce petit bout de papier que je tenais dans mes mains. Je n'en revenais pas. Il voulait me revoir. Moi ! _

_Je sautais en l'air comme une ado excitée par la fin des examens, ayant reçu son diplôme. À me tortiller dans tous les sens et en gesticulant n'importe comment._

_Quand une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos me rappelait à l'ordre. Fichue chute !_

_Je montais à l'étage pour téléphoner à Angie. Croisant les doigts pour que l'opération se soit bien déroulée._

_« Allo » me dit-une voix à moitié endormie_

_« Salut Angie, comment ça va ? »_

_« Ça va » me dit-elle en baillant longuement. « La nuit a été longue. Mais mon oncle s'en est sortit. L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Il est en salle de réanimation avec ma tante. »_

_Une vague d'apaisement m'assailli. Il s'en était sortit._

_« Et toi comment vas-tu ? » lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit._

_« Je terminais ma nuit » me dit-elle rieuse._

_« Bella » enchaîna-t-elle en changeant le ton de sa voix qui devint comme embarrassée. « Je vais devoir prolonger mon billet, j'aimerais rester auprès de Marina le temps que Maëlio se remette » me dit-elle en attendant ma réponse._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais pensé. Je reste avec toi et de toute manière Renée est partie renouveler ses vœux avec Phil. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule là-bas. » répondis-je en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux en bataille._

_« C'est adorable de ta part Bella. Ça me touche énormément tu sais. Mais que vas-tu faire ? Car je vais passer énormément de temps ici, à l'hôpital. » _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je trouverais bien quoi faire » lui répondis-je avec un sourire._

_« Tu souris ma parole !?» me dit-elle le ton joyeux_

_Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça !!?? Pensais-je toute tendue à présent._

_« Ne te demande pas comment je peux savoir ça, je te connais mieux que personne Bella ! C'est Edward c'est ça ? »_

_Effectivement, elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque._

_« Comment sais-tu ça ? » lui répondis-je curieuse d'entendre la suite._

_« C'est le Dr Cullen qui nous a dit qu'il t'avait ramené hier soir. Au fait, désolée pour les clés. Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ? »_

_« Edward » dis-je, en insistant bien sur son prénom « est passé par la fenêtre de la salle de bain » fis-je en souriant. L'imaginer se tortiller dans tous les sens pour y entrer devait être comique à voir !_

_« Humm…Edward hein » me dit-elle moqueuse._

_« Comment ça c'est passé ? Raconte ! » me dit-elle avec un peu trop d'entrain à mon goût._

_C'était redevenu l'Angela que j'aimais tant. Rieuse et blagueuse, me charriant à tous va. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de rire à nouveau avec elle ! J'avais eu tellement de peine à la voir dans cet état. Elle termina par me dire avant de raccrocher, qu'elle était heureuse pour moi et qu'elle espérait que je me décoincerais pour faciliter les choses avec Edward._

_C'est vrai que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile. Soumise par ma timidité maladive qui avait attenté à toute les fois où il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose. Mais être avec Edward était différent. Et je ne me sentais pas si timide que ça après tout !_

_Après quarante-cinq minutes à retourner ma garde robe sur ce que j'allais porter ce soir, j'attrapais un vieux training en me disant que j'aurais toute la journée pour me prendre la tête. Là, j'avais affreusement besoin de prendre un bon bain chaud où je pourrais m'y prélasser pendant des heures._

_Une fois lavée, je repris un cachet pour mes petites douleurs qui persistaient. Mon genou soigné et mes cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, je repartis dans le salon avec mon portable pour prévenir Renée de la situation. _

_Quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_Hâtive, je m'y dirigeais en trébuchant sur les chaussures que j'avais balancées la veille et que je n'avais pas encore rangées. Elles veulent vraiment ma mort ses godasses ! Je me relevais sans mal cependant. Balançais ces souliers de malheur dans le placard et alla ouvrir la porte. Intriguée, je fixai ce regard doré que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'étais pourtant si familier. _

* * *

Alors ... à votre avis? De qui s'agît-il?

Une idée?

Alors on clique juste en dessous ^^

Merci à toutes!! =D


	7. Rénovations

_HelloOoOw Tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre!_

_Vous avez vu? Je reste dans les temps ^^_

_C'est pas beau tout ça!??_

_Bon, pour commencer, je tennais à vous remerciez encore et encore pour vos nombreuses reviews et mises en alertes._

_Je me répète à la longue, je sais. Mais grâce à vous, ma fiction prends de l'empleur de jour en jour car vous me noyez de motivation!!! Donc, encore une fois, merci de tout coeur!_

_J'enchaîne avec les anonymes à présent ^^_

**_Chatana :_**_Je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même miss! Merci du passage!_

**_Titine :_**_ Je suis touchée par tes compliments. Ils me vont vraiment droit au coeur. Sourtout de savoir que les sentiments que je tente de faire passés par mes écrits, se ressentent. Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vraiment adorable!_

_**FanTwilight :**__Merci du compliments mamzelle! Tu as de bonnes déductions...que tu connaîtras cela dit lors du prochain chap ^^ (*rire diabolique*)! __Voiçi la suite!!!^^_

_**Marion :** Salut miss! Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise! C'est un honneur pour moi! Merci de me lire et pour tes gentils compliments!_

_Alors, vous vous demandiez tous de qui il s'agissait...ça sera pour le prochain Chapitre! Ici c'est un POV d'Edward! (Je sais je sais je suis vilaine!!!)_

_Une bonne lecture!_

_Et encore...Merci!!!!_

_POV Edward_

_Rénovations_

_Allongée dans le fauteuil, elle dormait paisiblement. Son petit cœur avait enfin un rythme mesuré. Lui, qui palpitait avec acharnement et sans relâche toute la soirée. Ce son si doux auquel je commençais à m'habituer allait me manquer. Mais je devais y aller. J'avais besoin de me changer et hâte de revoir Alice._

_Je l'enveloppais d'une couverture qui traînait près d'un tas de livres et l'observais attentivement. Malgré ma forte envie de la toucher, de la serrer dans mes bras, la peur de la blesser avec mes pulsions animales était trop intense. Son arôme était un pur délice, auquel je tentais de m'habituer. Des sentiments très forts étaient en train de naître en moi. Serais-ce de l'amour ? À part celui que je portais à ma famille, qui était cela dit, très différent, je n'avais jamais ressentis pareilles sensations._

_Un tas de questions affluaient en moi. Ressentirait-elle la même chose ? Que dirait-elle si elle découvrait notre vraie nature ? Cela ne serait pas possible, il fallait garder le secret. Mais mes sentiments naissants et déjà très puissants, me dictaient autre chose. A l'heure actuelle, il était peut être encore tôt pour songer à ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi j'avais impérativement besoin de voir Alice._

_Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour lui laisser une note avant de partir, mais n'y trouvais aucun stylo. Je pris la liberté d'ouvrir le premier tiroir qui se trouvais le plus près de moi et commençais mes recherches, quand je tombais sur un morceau de papier gribouillé de toute part. _

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

_Accompagné de petites bulles, de fleurs ou encore de gribouillis en tout genre. Cela me fit sourire. Je voyais son écriture pour la première fois. Elle s'appelait Isabella Marie Swan. Une liste de course y était également inscrite, avec le mot « Cacao » écrit en gras et souligné à deux fois._

_Le sourire aux lèvres, je terminai mes recherches et trouvais ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais affreusement envie de la revoir. Ne voulant la brusquer en rien, je lui donnais rendez-vous devant le Perseverance Theatre, qui ce trouvait au centre ville. Elle aurait ainsi le choix de me revoir, ou non._

_Le cœur lourd et déjà incroyablement douloureux à l'idée de la quitter, je me dirigeais vers elle pour la regarder une dernière fois._

_Contemplant son visage doté d'une pâleur extrêmement proche à la notre, je tendis délicatement la main pour risquer d'y déposer une caresse. Je parcourais délicatement sa peau d'une douceur infinie, chaude et soyeuse. Me délectant ainsi de son arôme sucré, répandu sur le bout de mes doigts._

_J'avais peur que le contact de ma peau froide contre la sienne qui irradiait, lui fasse peur. Mais il n'en fût rien. Pas même quand elle était réveillé et consciente de la température si fraîche de ma main dans la sienne._

_Son sang m'était de plus en plus supportable, ce qui me réjouissait incontestablement. Un dernier instant à la contempler et je pris la direction de la porte. _

_Une fois dans la voiture, un dernier regard vers son cottage et j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Les routes étaient désertes, ce qui me permit de me diriger à toute vitesse chez les miens. _

_Arrivé à destination, je trouvais Emmett et Rosalie dans le salon, vaquant chacun à des occupations différentes. Lui devant la console, elle feuilletant un livre de mode._

_« Mais non ! Pas par là !! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! Bouge ! Bouge ! » cria Emmett, debout devant le téléviseur se tortillant dans tous les sens avec la manette en main._

_«Haaa noooon !! Pas encore !!! Fichue technologie pas fiable !! » râla-t-il en balançant la manette sur un gros tas dans le coin du salon. _

_« Et encore une ! » protesta Rosalie qui ne pris pas la peine de lever sa tête du magazine._

_Je constatais que le gros tas noir était en faite une pille de manettes brisées et abimées._

_« Pas grave » plaida Emmett. « J'en ai encore 3 de rechange » dit-il en riant et en reprenant sa partie._

_« Alice ? » appelais-je sur le pas des escaliers_

_« Elle n'est pas là » me répondis Rosalie, toujours en pleine lecture. « Elle est partie chasser avec Esmée et Jasper » dit-elle en tournant une page._

_« Carlisle est encore à l'hôpital. Il devrait bientôt arriver » termina-t-elle sans avoir une seule fois levé les yeux._

_« Merci Rose » lui répondis-je en grimpant les marches pour rejoindre ma chambre._

_Une fois arrivé, je humais le parfum de Tanya. Mais qu'était-elle venue faire dans ma chambre ? Un mot était disposé sur la tablette où se trouvais mes livres._

**_Cher Edward, j'ai entendu malgré moi, Alice et Jasper parler d'une de ses visions. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Mais la douleur est trop forte pour que je puisse le supporter. Voilà la raison de mon départ. L'amour que je te porte est bien plus fort que celui auquel tu penses. Malheureusement mal dissimulé lorsque je me retrouve près de toi et ton don incontestable. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Tu le mérites plus que tout._**

**_Tendrement_**

**_Tanya_**

_Je relu une deuxième fois sa missive, le cœur lourd de ce mal involontaire que je lui causais. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tanya était une femme magnifique et n'aurais aucun mal à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Je glissais sa note, dans un des livres qui se trouvait sur la tablette et m'activais à me changer._

_Le tout fait en dix minutes, je regagnais le salon. Carlisle venait de rentré._

_« Comment se porte Maëlio ? » lui demandais-je en me dirigeant vers lui. Attablé avec Rosalie, plusieurs documents étaient étalés devant lui. _

_« Il va bien. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, il est à présent en réanimation. » me dit-il. « Il s'en est encore fallut de peu. Son cœur devient trop fragile. Je pense qu'une transplantation va être nécessaire prochainement. Mais son médecin actuel n'est pas du même avis que moi » enchaîna-t-il inquiet._

_« Et toi comment vas-tu ? » me dit-il en songeant à Bella que j'avais raccompagné._

_« Je vais bien » lui dis-je. « J'ai suivi ton conseil » continuais-je en souriant._

_Il me sourit lui aussi. Je pouvais percevoir sa fierté qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler._

_« Bon c'est quoi ces messes-basses là ? » intervint Emmett qui avait délaissé sa console. Sans doute à cours de manettes. _

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles cher frère » lui dis-je en prenant un air tout à fait indifférent. _

_« Ok » me dit-il, l'innocence incarné « Je n'aurais aucun mal à forcer Alice à m'en dire plus » _

_« Je doute que tu réussisses » lui dis-je railleur._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Rosalie lui envoya en plein visage, un loup en cuivre qui garnissait la cheminée. L'objet le percuta de plein fouet et ricocha sur le mur en briques rouges qui lui faisait face. _

_« OU EST MA MANETTE ROSE ?!?!??»_

_Elle était vraiment furibonde. Je pouvais percevoir la colère émané d'elle, telle une bouilloire qui siffle. Le regard froid et les mains en poings, elle s'apprêtait à attraper une chaise. _

_« Rosie !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » lui dit Emmett feintant la douceur, se déplaçant devant le tas de manettes qui trônaient dans le coin du salon._

_« Tu avais une dizaine de manettes à toi. Je t'avais dit de ne jamais toucher à la mienne. Où est-elle ??!!!! » dit-elle avec la chaise dans les mains, prête à la lancer sur sa proie._

_Toujours dos à celles qu'il avait déjà brisées, tentant vainement de les dissimuler, je pu percevoir une tache rose enfouie parmi les autres. _

_« Je ne sais pas Rosie chérie !! » dit-il doux comme l'agneau. _

_La seconde d'après, la chaise atterrît sur lui et se brisa en mille morceaux. Ne l'égratignant même pas un peu. Il resta là. Statique. À la regarder en souriant._

_Chose à ne pas faire avec Rosalie quand elle était dans cet état. Carlisle qui fourrageait dans ses documents ne pris pas la peine de dire un mot. Mais je pouvais entendre ses songes se balader. Pensant à Maëlio, à moi et à Esmée qui allait bientôt rentrer et être dans le même état que Rose quand elle verrait l'état de la maison de Tanya. _

_Cette fois, la petite table de salon vint percuter Emmett en pleine tête. Abîmant seulement le reste du mobilier. Attablé avec Carlisle, j'observais la scène d'un œil distrait. Habitué à ces disputes quotidiennes sans lesquelles ils ne seraient pas Emmett et Rosalie. Je songeais à Bella qui dormait profondément et qui me manquais cruellement. Viendrait-elle ce soir ? Je l'espérais. Seule Alice pouvait me le confirmer. _

_Je laissais derrière moi les cris de Rose et les bruits fracassants du mobilier brisé pour me rendre dans le jardin enneigé. Prenant place sur la balancelle, endroit où j'avais trouvé mon refuge face à ce somptueux paysage. La brise fraîche de l'aube vint m'envelopper. Sensation tout à fait neutre pour nous, êtres froids. _

_Je restais ainsi pendant un bon moment, à songer à ma douce Bella qui dormait profondément. Me remémorant nos dernières heures ensembles, visualisant ses petites manies, tel que sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordillait quand elle était embarrassée. Ou encore sa main qu'elle passait régulièrement dans ses cheveux qui revenaient toujours au point initial. Elle me manquait terriblement._

_Une fois le calme rétablit dans la maison, je rentrais pour voir le chantier de nos deux tourtereaux. Carlisle était toujours au même endroit à consulter ses documents. Rosalie était en train de se vernir les ongles et Emmett manquait à l'appel._

_« Où est Emmett ? » dis-je en regardant les dégâts occasionnés lors de leurs ébats. Le tout était rangé, mais les murs et les sols étaient dans un sale état._

_« Partit » dit Rosalie d'un ton indifférent. Incapable de me dissimuler ses pensées, je pouvais voir sa colère toujours présente._

_L'heure d'après, le reste de la famille fît son entrée. Il était temps. _

_« Non Emmett, pas la peine de continuer à me harceler, je ne te dirais rien ! » dit Alice qui venait de faire son entrée avec Jasper et Esmée qui regardait tout deux les dégâts ici présents._

_Esmée pinça ses lèvres en regardant Emmett froidement qui, lui, s'était soudain fait tout petit._

_« Alice ? » lui dis-je sans devoir formuler ma demande. Elle savait très bien que je l'attendais impatiemment et que j'avais nombre de choses à lui demander. Elle récitait les alphabets Japonais en boucle dans sa tête. Tout en me regardant le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Je me change et j'arrive » me dit-elle en grimpant les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre._

_Elle était incroyable. Elle se délectait de mon impatience comme ce n'était pas permis ! Je reçu une vague de calme envoyé par Jasper qui m'observait avec un regard d'excuse. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il compatissait pour moi._

_« Vous avez intérêt à me réparer ce chantier avant que Tanya et ses sœurs reviennent ! » cria Esmée à Rosalie et Emmett._

_« Un peu de plâtre et quelques briques et c'est dans la poche » dit Emmett, sourire aux lèvres, caressant le mur du bout des doigts tout en regardant Rose qui lui envoya un regard froid. Esmée n'était pas si convaincue que ça. Les dégâts étaient vraiment conséquents. _

_Un sifflement aigu retenti à l'étage. La seconde d'après Alice était en bas, le doigt tendu vers Emmett qui la regardait les bras croisés, un large sourire fièrement affiché._

_« Où est ma garde robe ?!?!? » Hurla-t-elle sans ménagement, faisant vibrer toutes les vitres de la maison. Chose extrêmement précieuse à laquelle il ne fallait jamais toucher. _

_« Qu'as-tu eu comme vision concernant Edward ? » lui dit-il fier d'avoir causé son mécontentement. Il songeait à l'endroit où il l'avait dissimulé. Il n'était pas croyable ! Je pouvais voir à travers lui, cette pauvre garde robe entre deux arbres dans les bois derrière la maison._

_Elle ne pouvait avoir eu de vision sur celle-ci, vu qu'Emmett n'avais pas prémédité son geste. Elle fulminait. Mais ne répondit rien._

_« C'est bon Emmett, va rechercher sa garde robe. Je vais tout vous dire. Je pense de toute manière que c'est préférable, on ne sait jamais. » dis-je en tentant de calmer le jeu. Malgré mon assurance, je voulais que ma famille soit au courant. Une pulsion est si vite arrivée. Ils pourraient m'aider en cas de problème._

_Mon père me regarda avec l'un de ses sourires réconfortant. _

_« Ok Ed ! Mais je suis certain d'une chose, elle me l'aurait dit à coup sûr ! Sa garde robe en otage, c'est l'équivalent de sa propre vie… » dit Emmett en riant tout en partant par la porte de derrière chercher l'otage en question._

_Alice se calma grâce à Jasper qui mit en œuvre son don. Carlisle se lança dans un discourt avec Esmée sur l'état de Maëlio et Rose m'observait. Curieuse de savoir ce que j'allais leur raconter. _

_La minute d'après, Emmett était de retour et grimpa directement dans la chambre d'Alice. Il y avait des feuilles mortes qui virevoltaient plein la maison, à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il était monté. Alice le suivît de près, attentive au bien précieux qu'il tenait dans ses mains. _

_Une fois de retour tous les deux, je pouvais percevoir la colère d'Alice encore présente suite au bazar occasionné à l'intérieur de sa garde robe. Bien sûr, étant secoués dans tous les sens, les vêtements avaient voyagés et étaient restés plusieurs heures ainsi, se chiffonnant de toutes parts._

_« On t'écoute » lança Rosalie une fois tout le monde dans le salon._

_Je me lançais dans mon récit, racontant tout depuis le début. Citant les moindres détails pour qu'ils puissent comprendre l'entièreté de mes ressentis, de mes émotions. Alice, connaissant déjà la plus grande partie, me regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Esmée m'observait d'un regard attendrissant, tel celui d'une mère heureuse pour son fils. Une fois mon récit terminé, Emmett se rapprocha de moi et pausa une main sur mon épaule._

_« Alors, ça veux dire, que tu pourras enfin faire gouzi-gouzi après toutes ces décennies d'abstinence ?» dit-il hilare en provoquant les rires des autres. _

_« Très subtile Em » lui dis-je d'un air faussement énervé. J'étais trop heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec les miens pour être de mauvaise humeur. _

_Délaissant le reste de ma famille, je sortis dehors en compagnie d'Alice pour lui parler de Bella._

_« Tu es incroyable quand même ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? » lui dis-je en marchant dans la neige. « En une infime seconde, j'aurais pu la tuer à cause de mes pulsions animales. »_

_« Oui mais j'avais vu que tu réussirais. Sinon crois-tu que je t'aurais réellement laissé y aller sans te prévenir ? Edward, voyons ! Et puis, où aurait été la magie sinon ? » me dit-elle les yeux pétillant. Elle avait raison._

_Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi pendant deux kilomètres. Le soleil fraîchement levé, fît scintiller notre peau. Nous rendant ainsi étincelants._

_« Alice » lui dis-je au bout d'un moment, de retour vers la maison._

_« Elle viendra » me dit-elle. Un sourire tendre était affiché sur sa frimousse lutine._

_« Merci » lui répondis-je le cœur débordant de ces émotions nouvelles et délicieuses qui me submergeaient. _

* * *

_Alors? Impressions? _

_Je voudrais...NON! _

_Je VEUX savoir! ^^_


	8. Du bout des doigts

_Coucou tout le monde! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai un petit jour de retard...vous m'en voulez pas trop?lol_

_Ces derniers jours ont étés bien remplis...Donc sorry à mes lectrices!_

_Alors, comme d'hab, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont rajoutées dans leurs Fav et mises en alerte. C'est à chaque fois une source de motivation qui me boost un peu pleus chaque jours!_

_Et puis pour vos gentils compliments...Qui me touchent tous, sans exceptions! Faut dire que c'est ma première fiction...et qu'on a toujours cette crainte de ne pas être apréciée... Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas! Grâce à vous toutes! Donc merci mille fois =D_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_A mes petites anonymes^^_

_**Marion :** Heureuse que mes écrits te plaisent, voiçi la suite qui j'espère te plaîra tout autant! BiZz_

_**Titine :** Salut ma chère Titine! Toi qui me bombarde toujours de gentils compliments! Voiçi la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ^^_

_**Chatana :** Salut miss! Merci pour tes reviews! Par contre, le premier RDV sera pour le prochain Chap! Oui oui je sais...suis pas sympas lol...Je suis la sadique qui fait trainer les choses en longeur! héhé. Mais je ne veux rien rater...Je préfère faire les choses progressivement ^^. En tout cas, merci à toi ;)_

_**FanTwilight :** Aïe...J'espère cela dit que tu pourras tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre...Car malheureusement tu ne saura rien avant...lol...Vi vi, suis vilaine...mdr. J'espère cependant que ce chap te plaîra! C'est une étape que je ne pouvais pas sauter... Merci à toi ;)_

_**Shaly :** Salut miss, heureuse de t'avoir parmis nous! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments! J'espère que mes écrits te plaîront jusqu'à la toute fin..(et j'en suis loin rassure toi ^^). Voiçi la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaîra =D_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO_

_Bon, et si je cessais de radotter et que je vous laissais lire? Hein? Voiçi la suite! Et pour vos suggestions...Bein vous aviez toutes vues justes! Chapeau!_

_Enjoy!_

_POV Bella_

_Du bout des doigts_

_Le froid du jour s'insinuait à travers moi, laissant libre cours à mes frissons. Debout sur le perron, j'observais ce visage inconnu et si familier à la fois, me laissant perplexe. _

_« Bonj… » commençais-je, mais je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle me sauta au cou et m'étreignis de toutes ces forces. Une fois lâchée, je pu respirer à nouveau et mieux l'observée. _

_« Salut Bella !» dit-elle d'une voix chantante et d'un sourire étincelant. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, cheveux bruns pointant en tous sens, petite taille d'approximativement 1m50. Le teint pâle et les yeux couleur fauve comme…_

_« Heu…On ne c'est pas déjà… » commençais-je sans pouvoir formuler la suite._

_« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella. Je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward » me dit-elle d'une traite, le sourire toujours aussi large. J'étais époustouflée par sa beauté. On ne pouvait pas nier leurs liens familiaux. _

_« Enchantée Alice » lui dis-je avec un sourire naissant. _

_« Je…je t'en prie, entre » balbutiais-je en refermant vite la porte sur ce froid hivernal._

_Elle n'était vêtue que d'un fin manteau ocre qui faisait incroyablement ressortir la couleur ambre de ses yeux. Habillée si élégamment, que je me sentis soudain, affublée comme un souillon face à elle. _

_« Heu…que me vaut cet honneur ? » lui demandais-je mal à l'aise, mais toutefois, intéressée._

_« Edward m'a parlé de toi » dit-elle en me détaillant. « J'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Pardonne mon impatience » fini-t-elle tout en regardant ses pieds._

_Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Telle une petite poupée de porcelaine que l'on dorloterait toute la journée. _

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance Alice » répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêché de lui sourire._

_Sa visite m'intriguait. Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Edward ?_

_« Alors, Edward t'as parlé de moi ? » lui demandais-je en m'asseyant et en l'invitant à faire de même._

_« Ho oui… » dit-elle en pesant ses mots, comme si elle me cachait des choses. _

_Elle paraissait si petite ! Elle était gracieusement assise dans le canapé, me contemplant intensément. J'avais un étrange ressenti de bien être avec elle. Comme si je me sentais en…sécurité._

_« Et que t'as t-il dit ? » lui demandais-je curieuse._

_« Des choses…qu'on se raconte entre frères et sœurs » répondit-elle de sa voix argentine._

_« J'imagine que tu ne m'en diras pas plus » contrais-je d'une moue boudeuse._

_« Non effectivement, car se sont des choses qu'il te dira tôt ou tard » répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de moi. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle !_

_« N'aie pas peur » me dit-elle soudain._

_D'un geste délicat, elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne. _

_Sa peau était extrêmement froide. Je sursautais à son toucher, mais ne la retirais pas. Aussi fraîche que celle d'Edward, elle était douce comme de la soie et paraissait aussi robuste que du rock. Quelle étrange sensation. Pourquoi avaient-ils les mains aussi froides ?_

_« Puis-je ? » lui demandais-je en dirigeant mon autre main vers son visage, curieuse de connaître sa texture et sa température._

_« Je t'en prie Bella » répondit-elle le regard pétillant._

_D'une délicatesse rare, j'effleurais sa joue du bout des doigts, constatant qu'elle était toute aussi fraîche que ses mains. Elle m'observait intensément, détaillant mon visage avec beaucoup d'intérêt, guettant ma réaction. Je n'avais pas de mots. Une température corporelle comme ça n'était pas normal, j'avais besoin de savoir. Trop de questions m'assaillaient, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'apprêtais à parler._

_« Pourquoi… »_

_« Shhhh » me coupa-t-elle en déposant son doigt frais sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. « Ne crains rien Bella » fini-t-elle par dire en se fondant dans mes prunelles. _

_C'était un moment vraiment étrange. Dire que j'avais peur serait mentir. J'étais…perdue. _

_« Je suis ici en partie pour ça » me dit-elle en lâchant ma main et en remettant une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. « Il y aura certaines choses que tu trouveras bizarre ou anormale en fréquentant mon frère. Mais je t'en prie Bella, ne te fies pas à cela. Tu seras tôt ou tard, le fin fond des choses. Je te le promets » me dit-elle d'une voix douce et d'un regard réconfortant._

_Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Elle commençait sérieusement à me foutre les jetons. Mon cœur n'arrivait pas à retrouver un rythme normal. Tout ça était trop…bizarre. _

_« N'aie pas peur » me répétait-elle. « Fais-moi confiance Bella. Tout ira bien. Pense à Edward »._

_Les mots magiques. Qui firent accélérer un peu plus, la cadence des battements de mon petit cœur._

_« D'accord » dis-je au bout de quelques secondes. « Je te fais confiance ». Mais je restais cela dit, perplexe. _

_« Merci Bella. Merci d'être aussi ouverte. Ça facilite vraiment les choses » dit-elle en se levant d'un bon._

_Facilite…les…choses… Comment voulait-elle que je reste sereine avec tous ces mystères ! Mais si elle me dit que je saurais bientôt le fin fond des choses, je serais patiente. Pour Edward._

_« Tu sais, il avait raison. Tu sens vraiment très bon Bella » dit-elle avec entrain._

_« Heu…Merci… » répondis-je à présent le feu aux joues. _

_Je n'avais pourtant pas mis de parfum ce matin._

_« Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? » me dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. _

_A vrai dire, je comptais téléphoner à Renée et lire le reste de la journée. Ensuite, me prendre la tête pour trouver une tenue correcte pour ce soir, impatiente d'y être._

_« Oh, j'avais prévus de faire un peu de ménage… » répondis-je tout en la rejoignant, tripotant les cordons pendant de mon training. _

_Elle était debout face au frigo, sourire en coin, observant la note concernant le cacao. Celle que je n'avais pas encore retirée. Vraiment, honte à moi !_

_« Et que dirais-tu d'un peu de shopping ! » me demanda-t-elle presqu'en sautillant._

_S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aimais pas, c'était le shopping. Essayages et attentes interminables aux caisses, me rendaient vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Cela dit, je n'avais pas envie de la froisser. Et ce serait pour moi l'occasion de la connaître un peu mieux._

_« D'accord » lui répondis-je d'un air faussement enjoué. Ce qu'elle constatât immédiatement. J'étais vraiment mauvaise comédienne._

_« Tu verras, je vais te faire adorer ça ! » enchaîna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'étage cette fois. Je la suivais sans broncher._

_« Puis-je ? » me demanda-t-elle une fois devant ma garde robe. Comment savait-elle que c'était ma chambre ?_

_« Euh…oui oui bien sûr » bafouillais-je en la regardant ouvrir ma penderie._

_Elle observait le tout d'un œil critique. Elle avait l'air choquée. Où alors c'était peut être moi qui l'observais mal._

_« Oui ! » dit-elle en refermant d'une traite les portes. « Shopping au programme !»_

_La minute d'après, nous étions parties au centre ville. _

_Elle avait une Porsche Carrera jaune. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose aux voitures. A vrai dire, rien du tout, mais je savais comment se nommait celle-ci, car Phil adorait ce genre de bolides. Un rêve pour ceux qui vivent modestement. _

_Elle avait le pied très lourd. Ce qui ne me mit pas forcément à l'aise. Mais le chemin fût si vite parcouru, que je n'eu pas vraiment l'occasion de m'alarmer. Une fois entrée dans cette masse de monde qui affluaient en tous sens, elle m'emmena ici et là, sans me laisser une minute de répit. _

_J'en avais vraiment marre. La seule chose qui me sortait de mon état maussade, c'est quand elle citait le nom d'Edward. Ce qui marchait incontestablement. _

_« Bella ! Fait un effort ! Tu ne veux pas être belle pour Edward ce soir ? » dit-elle en me montrant un sous-vêtement affriolent qu'elle secouait devant mon visage. Bien sûr, elle était au courant. _

_« Ok ! Mais je t'en prie, ne me force pas à porter ce…cette…chose ridicule et froufroutante ! » balbutiais-je les joues rosies. Je n'étais jamais allée dans ce genre de boutique. Même Angela avait essayé de m'y faire entrer une fois. Et n'avait bien sûr pas réussi. En échange, j'avais eu droit à sa moue morose tout le reste de l'après midi._

_« D'accord » me dit-elle songeuse. « Mais à une condition ! »_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore me sortir ? Après le coiffeur, la bijouterie, les robes hautes coutures hors de prix et la boutique de sous-vêtements coquins, je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts._

_« Nous passerons chez l'esthéticienne te refaire une beauté ! » s'égosilla-t-elle en attendant ma réponse._

_Pffff, quelle chance j'avais ! Mais à choisir, je préférais de loin être soumise à la torture de la cire épilatoire que de porter cette tenue scandaleuse._

_« Ok, c'est bon » lui dis-je en soufflant comme une enfant qu'on venait de punir._

_« Super ! » s'écria-t-elle on remettant en rayon cette chose affreuse qu'elle tenait en main. « Tu verras, tu vas être radieuse pour ce soir. Edward ne va pas en revenir ! » clama-t-elle en sortant de la boutique, moi sur ces talons. _

_Je terminais le reste de l'après midi, boudeuse. N'entachant pas une seule seconde sa bonne humeur. Rien ne l'atteignait ! Toujours souriante, sa joie de vivre la suivait partout !_

_Après deux longues heures de martyrs interminables, je quittais le salon avec facilement un kilo de poils en moins ! La seule chose agréable qui fût, sont les massages occasionnés par Lydia, la jeune esthéticienne qui compatissais à mon malheur avec des sourires d'excuses. _

_Alice me trouvât un ensemble veste et pantalon bleu cobalt. J'avoue moi-même me trouver très élégante avec. Il était simple et classique à la fois. Elle m'avait complètement métamorphosée et le résultat me plaisait beaucoup. _

_Une fois rentrées au cottage toutes les deux, je montais dans ma chambre téléphoner à Renée en quatrième vitesse pour la prévenir de mon séjour prolongé. Je constatais qu'Angela était passée en coup de vent prendre des affaires. Elle m'avait laissé une petite note sur la porte du frigo. _

_Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Dans moins d'une heure, je revoyais Edward. J'étais à la fois, nerveuse et excitée, tel un premier rendez-vous galant._

_« Tu es très jolie Bella » me dit Alice en m'observant siroter mon cacao. Nous étions toutes les deux attablés dans la cuisine. Elle avait dû se rendre compte du stress qui commençait à me gagner. _

_« Merci » lui répondis-je en détournant le regard de mes mains manucurées et vernies. « J'ai passée une très belle après midi. Je te remercie d'être venue Alice. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de te rencontrer » lui dis-je en toute sincérité. Elle avait supportée mon comportement d'enfant maussade toute la journée sans broncher une seule fois, dans le simple but de me faire plaisir et de me rendre jolie._

_« Ce n'est rien. Cela fût un plaisir pour moi également. » répondit-elle, me souriant tendrement. _

_« Mais je vais devoir partir. Jasper m'attend » enchaîna-t-elle en se levant. Jasper était son mari. Elle m'avait un peu parlé de la famille lors de nos essayages au centre commercial._

_« Ne stress pas Bella. Tu verras, ta soirée sera parfaite. Je te le garantis » me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle avait toujours l'air très sûr d'elle quand elle parlait. Comme si elle savait prématurément tout ce qui se passerait. Débile et incroyable, je sais. Mon imagination travaillait un peu trop avec tous ces mystères. _

_« Mais n'oublie pas… » termina-t-elle à présent sur le perron, laissant les bourrasques fraîches du vent s'insinuer dans la pièce. « Garde l'esprit ouvert. Ne crains pas Edward si tu constates des choses qui pourraient te sembler bizarre. Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça, mais il t'accorde beaucoup d'importance Bella. Je voulais que tu le saches. Soit patiente et tu comprendras. »_

_Elle m'étreignit, telle une sœur durant de longues secondes. Elle sentait si bon elle aussi. Odeur exquise et inexprimable comme celle de son frère, infiniment différente cela dit._

_Un dernier sourire tendre comme les milliers auxquels j'avais eu droit tout au long de la journée. Avant de partir et de me laisser seule sur le porche, le vent frais du soir se révélant et déclenchant ainsi mes frissons. _

_Je me dirigeais rapidement dans ma chambre pour terminer de me préparer. Face à l'immense miroir qui trônait dans la salle de bain, j'observais ma tenue, ma nouvelle coiffure ainsi que mon nouveau visage. Maquillé très subtilement, j'avais été épilée rendant mon regard plus doux. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Moi qui n'étais absolument pas coquette, c'était une première de découvrir que le résultat me plaisait. _

_Malheureusement, Alice n'avait pas réussit à me faire aimer le shopping. Mais je pense avoir déjà fait un énorme pas, en la laissant s'occuper de mon apparence, moi qui avait horreur de ça. Elle avait réussit à me mettre tellement à l'aise, que je ne m'étais plus tourmentée avec cette différence de température corporel ainsi que leur beauté divine. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, hormis dans les magazines de mode ou encore dans les pubs qui passent à la télé pour des produits cosmétiques. Tels des anges venus des cieux, la perfection incarnée._

_Mais je faisais confiance à Alice. Et je pense que mon état physique et émotionnel, ne pouvais nier que des sentiments très forts étaient en train de naître pour Edward. Ce qui noyait mes peurs et mes doutes._

_C'est ainsi qu'une fois prête, je pris soin de mettre mes clés, tout en souriant dans mon sac et me diriger dehors, impatiente et le cœur palpitant comme jamais, de cette futur soirée tant attendue. _

* * *

_Bon je sais...Vous restez sur votre faim._

_C'est malheureusement une étape que je ne pouvais sauter!_

_Mais si vous zèteu zentille avec moi...qui sais, je posterais la suite plus tôt que prévus!_

_De quoi? Comment? Bein...en reviewvant bien sûr! lol_

_Héhé_

_A très vite!_

_=D_


	9. Au bord de l'eau

_Salut tout le monde! Et oui! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!_

_Alors, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée...J'ai voulu poster ce chapitre mercredi, mais j'ai eu quelques petits "soucis". Ce qui fait que je ne suis de retour qu'aujourd'hui._

_Mais pas de soucis! J'essayerais de poster plutôt la semaine prochaine! Car je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous me maudirez...lol_

_Je n'en dit pas plus ^^_

_OoOooOooOooOOoOOooooOOooOOOooOOo_

_Réponses aux Anonymes ^^_

**_Titine : _**_Et oui...Bella commence à se poser des questions ^^. On s'en poserais toutes =D_

_Encore merci mille fois de me lire! Tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir ;)_

**_Chatana : _**_Salut miss! Oui ma Bella à l'esprit très ouvert ... Une bonne chose pour la suite que je te laisse découvrir! Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews =D_

**_FanTwilight : _**_Moi? Sadique? Heu.....Peut être...Hahahahah_

_Merci pour tes compliments! Voiçi la suite que tu attendais tant ^^_

**_Marion : _**_Salut miss! Il te tardait de lire leurs premier RDV. Voili voilou! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_OoOooOooOOooOOOoOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOo_

_Alors comme d'hab, un petit remerciement dédié à toutes celles qui m'ont encore mises dans leurs fav et en alerte... ça me touche énormément!_

_Et dernier petit rapel : _

_Je précise que les persos appartiennent à notre très chère SM. _

_Je n'ai fais que m'amuser avec ^^_

_Bonne lecture =D_

_POV Bella_

_Au bord de l'eau_

_J'étais un peu à l'avance. C'était tout moi ça. Il m'arrive tellement de tuiles, que pour cette fois, je préférais prendre les devants. J'avais 45 minutes à tuer. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester plantée devant le Théâtre. Donc, d'une démarche lente et mesurée, je me dirigeais vers la galerie marchande qui se trouvait juste à côté._

_Je furetais de ci de là, passant d'une vitrine à l'autre. Je m'arrêtais devant une vieille librairie. De vieux livres miteux et abîmés par le temps étaient disposés dans des bacs justes devant la porte d'entrée. Je pris le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main et lus les premières lignes. Il s'agissait d'un roman érotique de Vernon Maurice parût en 1957. Par simple curiosité, je feuilletais les pages une à une. M'empourprant sans m'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, un raclement de gorge me sortis de ma transe._

_Je me retournais délicatement et aperçu Edward, un bouquet de roses blanches en main. D'une traite, je balançais le livre dans la boîte à quelques centimètres de moi. Mais maladroite née que j'étais, il tombât par terre, aux pieds de mon compagnon. Il le ramassât tout en détaillant la couverture, avant de le remettre avec les autres. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mes joues incendiaient mon visage._

_« Tu aimes ce genre de lecture ? » me dit-il le sourire en coin._

_J'étais morte de honte. Mon cœur déjà emballé par sa beauté irréelle ne fît qu'accentuer ces battements incessants et douloureux que la honte me prodiguait._

_« Heu…non…du tout…J'étais juste...heu…je cherchais…je regardais… » dis-je en balbutiant et me rendant encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais déjà. Il m'observait avec amusement. Ce qui transforma mon embarras en colère._

_« Je ne savais pas que c'était un roman de ce style » lui répondis-je sur la défensive._

_Son regard était posé sur la grande vitrine qui se trouvait face à nous. Je fis de même les yeux écarquillés. « The sensual pages » était écrit en grandes lettres roses bonbons, légèrement abimées par le temps. Bien sûr, tête en l'air comme j'étais, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de cela. J'étais assaillie par la honte. _

_« Je n'avais pas vu » lui dis-je en regardant le bouquet qu'il tenait en mains. Peut être que ça le distrairait de cette embarrassante situation qui me rongeait de toute part. _

_Il remarqua mon coup d'œil et me tendis le présent que je pris en souriant. L'effluve délicieuse des roses vint m'enrober et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en respirer l'arôme délicat._

_« Merci » lui dis-je en me fondant dans ses prunelles dorées, noyant mon embarras à présent perdu dans les limbes de l'oubli._

_« Tu es ravissante » me dit-il en m'observant._

_Il faut dire que je devais tout à Alice._

_« Oh…heu... merci… Edward. Je te retourne le compliment » répondis-je en mordant sur ma langue. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille beauté. Et c'était un abominable mensonge de dire qu'il était juste 'ravissant'._

_« J'avoue qu'Alice y est pour beaucoup » terminais-je en regardant les autres passants. _

_Un groupe de jeunes ados étaient en train d'observer Edward en gloussant. Comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Ce qui prit bien soin de déclencher en moi une vague de jalousie meurtrière. Je devais me reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela avec autant de force en si peu de temps…Serais-je déjà accroc à ce point ? Non, pas possible ! Cela allait contre mes principes._

_« Alice ? » me dit-il déconcerté. « Tu as vu Alice ? » répéta-t-il ahuri._

_« Heu…oui. Elle est venue au cottage. Nous avons passé la journée ensemble à faire les boutiques » répondis-je étonnée de sa question. _

_« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » enchainais-je en le voyant inanimé._

_Son immobilité était très curieuse. Il pouvait parfois rester sans bouger telle une statue de cire. Pas très naturel je dois l'avouer. Mais me virent directement les paroles d'Alice qui résonnaient dans ma tête, me rappelant ainsi que je ne devais pas me fier à ces bizarreries. _

_« Non » me répondit-il, perdu dans le vague. « Elle m'étonnera toujours » fini-t-il de son sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer._

_« Elle ne t'as pas importunée au moins ? » me demanda-t-il curieux._

_A vrai dire, sa présence m'avait fait un bien fou._

_« Non absolument pas. J'ai été heureuse de la rencontrer et j'espère que nous nous reverrons prochainement. » lui dis-je en toute sincérité. _

_Au fond de moi, j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir rencontrer le reste de sa famille. Je n'arrivais pas à être effrayée par leurs peaux trop pâles ou encore leurs températures anormales. J'étais comme envoûtée en leur présence et vraiment à mille lieues de la peur._

_« Connaissant Alice, je peux te le garantir » me dit-il en m'emmenant vers la sortie._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes tout deux en direction du théâtre. Mais surprise, je me rendis compte que notre direction continuait jusqu'à sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin._

_« Nous n'allons pas au théâtre ? » lui demandais-je étonnée._

_« Non » me répondit-il tout en m'ouvrant la portière passagère. « À moins que tu le veuilles vraiment. J'ai préparé autre chose pour ce soir » me répondit-il, attendant ma réponse._

_« Ah…heu….d'accord » dis-je en prenant place dans la voiture. Curieuse de savoir ce qui m'attendait. _

_La voiture démarra en trombe dans l'obscurité naissante de cette douce nuit d'hiver. Il roulait vite, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir mal à l'aise. Sa présence me procurait tellement de bien, que je me sentais en sécurité à ces côtés._

_Il observait la route intensément et d'un calme absolu. Je décidais de mettre fin à ce mutisme insupportable._

_« Alors, tu as parlé de moi à ta sœur ? » lui demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres._

_Il parût soudain tendu._

_« Que t'as-t-elle dit ? » dit-il paniqué._

_« Rien malheureusement. Seulement que tu m'en parlerais toi-même. Mais je suis curieuse » lui dis-je rieuse._

_Il passât sa main dans sa chevelure désordonné sans me répondre sur l'instant. Il avait l'air…embarrassé._

_« C'est le genre de choses que l'on se dit entre frères et sœurs tu sais…C'est embarrassant de parler de ça comme ça. » me répondit-il en bifurquant dans les bois, nous entraînant sur un chemin sinueux et extrêmement sombre._

_Je n'insistais pas, observant la flore qui nous entourait de toute part._

_« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? » demandais-je par la suite, curieuse de connaître notre destination. _

_Mais le grognement de mon estomac vide surgit avant qu'il ne puisse réponde, m'embarrassant comme jamais. Maintenant j'avais l'air de celle qui ne pensait qu'à manger. _

_« Non, nous y sommes » me dit-il en souriant._

_L'instant d'après, nous nous trouvions au bord d'un immense lac, reflétant ainsi la lune et les étoiles. Entourée de sapins gigantesques, un chalet se trouvait au bord de l'eau. Ce lieu magnifique me laissa sans voix. À tel point que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'Edward m'attendait devant la portière ouverte depuis peu._

_« C'est…magnifique… » Réussis-je à peine à articuler._

_« Je suis content que cela te plaise » me dit-il en m'invitant à le suivre._

_Une fois entrés, il prît ma veste qu'il disposât sur le porte-manteau près de la porte tout en faisant de même. J'observais les lieux avec attention. Une chaleur apaisante s'y trouvait, procurée grâce au feu crépitant de la cheminée. Une grande couverture duveteuse était étalée juste devant, entourée de pouf en cuir et de fauteuils bouffants à souhait. La salle à manger était toute petite et dotée de meuble en bois brut, rendant la pièce extrêmement agréable. De magnifiques tableaux en tout genre décoraient les murs de la pièce. J'étais fascinée par la simplicité et la beauté des lieux. _

_Une délicieuse odeur parvint en provenance de la pièce d'à côté, déclenchant à nouveau les grognements de mon estomac._

_« Je m'excuse » lui dis-je honteuse de me faire passer pour une affamée. _

_« Je reviens » me dit-il en m'invitant à prendre place dans la salle à manger._

_Une fois attablée, je me rendis compte que la pièce était remplie de bougies, éclairant ainsi les lieux d'une faible lueur et rendant le contexte, très très romantique. Mon cœur s'emballa suite aux images qui s'insinuaient dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quoi je songeais._

_Edward revint avec un plat fumant, effaçant ainsi mes songes._

_« Bon appétit Bella » me dit-il en prenant place en face de moi. Je constatais qu'il n'avait pas d'assiette devant lui._

_« Tu ne mange pas ? » lui demandais-je en attrapant mon couvert._

_« Non…J'ai un régime particulier » me dit-il._

_J'étais perplexe. Mais j'avais bien trop faim pour laisser mon esprit s'immerger de questions douteuses. Je le regardais m'observer et décidais d'attaquer mon assiette pour éviter de le mettre dans l'embarras. Je n'étais pas fan de pâtes mais celles-ci étaient divinement bien cuisinées. Je terminais l'assiette en un rien de temps._

_« En désires-tu encore ? » me demanda-t-il en me servant de l'eau._

_J'étais rassasiée pour deux jours au moins. Impossible de manger plus. _

_« Non merci » répondis-je en buvant une gorgée. « C'était très bon Edward. »_

_« Oh, merci » répondit-il en souriant. « J'avoue que je m'en sors plutôt bien » enchaina-t-il en se levant pour débarrasser la table. _

_Ayant voulu faire de même, sa main touchât la mienne en prenant l'assiette. Nous étions tous deux debout, nos mains l'une sur l'autre. Il ne la retira pas. Silencieux, attendant ma réaction. _

_Je savais par sa sœur que cela aurait pu me sembler bizarre, mais pour ne pas gâcher ce doux moment, je lui souris._

_« Tu as les mains très douces… » dis-je dans un murmure._

_Il me regardait intensément, se fondant dans mes prunelles. Je perçus un infime sourire sur son visage. Mais il disparût aussi tôt._

_« Merci…Bella » répondit-il en récupérant l'assiette tout en se dirigeant en cuisine._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Je savais, d'une certaine manière, qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je resterais patiente._

_Je pris place dans le sofa près du feu. Mes bottes me faisaient mal aux pieds et je pris soin de les retirer avec délicatesse. Certains mouvements me faisaient encore mal à cause de ma chute. Mon genou avait une belle croute et était enrobé d'un bleu qui prenait toute sa superficie. La douleur était à présent supportable._

_Quelques secondes après, Edward revint dans la pièce. _

_« Tu désires autre chose ? » me demanda-t-il en s'installant à mes côtés._

_« Non, je te remercie » lui dis-je en défaisant ma pince, laissant ainsi mes cheveux vagabonder sur mes épaules. Elle me donnait mal au crâne._

_« Comment va ton genou ? » demanda-t-il en m'observant de son regard de feu._

_« Pas très jolis » répondis-je. « Mais en voie de guérison » terminais-je sur une pointe d'humour._

_Le feu crépitant résonnait dans la pièce. Rendant le contexte encore plus romantique que jamais. Mon cœur à nouveau emballé, cognait tellement fort, que je crûs qu'Edward l'entendit. Car il se remit à m'observer d'une manière curieuse._

_« À quoi penses-tu en ce moment ? » me demanda-t-il. Activant une chamade douloureuse dans ma cage thoracique, j'eus du mal à répondre sur l'instant._

_Pouvait-il savoir à quoi je songeais ? Non, c'était impossible. Je décidais, cela dit, d'être sincère._

_« À toi… » répondis-je dans un souffle._

_Il était assit à un mètre de moi. Il m'observait attentivement, me dévorant du regard. D'un mouvement, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il dégageait une odeur exquise et indéfinissable, me rendant incroyablement instable. Mes pulsions étaient de plus en plus difficiles à gérer. _

_« Puis-je ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main. Il souhaitait la prendre dans la sienne. Instinctivement, je lui tendis en toute confiance. _

_Sa main était glacée, mais la douceur de celle-ci était tellement divine, que j'aurais voulu être collée à elle pour l'éternité. Il la manipula avec délicatesse, la caressant de toute part. Il était si tendre et affectueux. Ce qui m'arrivait était trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'en revenais pas._

_Il dirigea, d'un mouvement tendre, ma main à son nez. Humant mon poignet en fermant les yeux. Mon cœur ne tiendrait plus à ce rythme. Je pouvais le sentir cogner fortement dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration avait du mal à rester modérée._

_Il y déposa un tendre baiser de ses lèvres de soie avant de plonger son regard dans le mien._

_« Tu sens divinement bon Bella » me dit-il me liquéfiant sur place._

_Je ne savais quoi dire, tellement mes émotions étaient fortes. J'avais bien trop peur de gâcher ce moment en bafouillant un mot incompréhensible. Alors, d'un geste délicat, je repris ma main pour déposer sur son visage, la caresse la plus tendre qui soit. Sa peau était aussi fraîche que ses mains…mais douce comme de la soie._

_Il s'avança vers moi délicatement et avec envie. Je vis dans son regard d'ambre les mêmes émotions que celles qui me submergeaient. Ce moment était parfait. Je pouvais goûter son souffle de miel sur ma langue, m'emportant ainsi dans des lieux inconnus. _

_À quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, il se retourna subitement, observant la fenêtre avec attention. Un bruit fracassant venait de surgir des bois, nous laissant sur le qui-vive tous les deux. _

* * *

_Aïe! Pas de pierres s'il vous plaît! Ca fait mal! lol_

_Une idée de ce soudain changement de situation?_

_Alors on clique juste en dessous!_

_Bye et à très vite ^^_

_=D_

_ps: N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil, vous y trouverez certain liens utiles tels que photos ou musiques!_

_Ici vous pourrez voir le chalet des cullen ^^_


	10. Frissons

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Alors! Je vous avais bien dit que je serais là plutôt!_

_Je sais que j'ai fait grave la sadique en vous laissant sur cette fin...Donc j'ai vite remédié à ça!_

_Mais attention...C'est un couteau à double tranchant! Je poste plutôt (en sachant que je poste tous les vendredis), mais le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que le vendredi d'après! (Donc le 04/06)._

_Haaa...c'est la dure loi de mon monde lol._

_Nan mais même pour moi ça m'arrange car je vais être fort occupé pour le moment. Et quand je poste, j'aime bien prendre mon temps et surtout, répondre à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me données leurs avis. (Qui, je précise, est très imortant pour moi! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour ^^)_

_Donc voilà!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo_

_A mes chères anonymes :_

_**Titine** : Ma chère Titine! Oui je sais...Beaucoup m'ont traitée de sadique cette fois...snif. Mais bon, je l'ai cherchée aussi! Donc c'est entièrement mérité! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te captive autant. J'espère qu'elle te fera cet effet jusqu'a la fin! (Quoi que j'en suis loin ^^). Merci pour tout encore une fois ;)_

_**edward 7012 **_: _Salut miss! Je te souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue parmis nous! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je te remercie pour l'encouragement pour l'écriture. Par moment, j'avoue que c'est moins facile qu'à d'autres...L'inspiration n'est pas toujours là malheureusement. Donc merci à toi! Et pour ta suggestion sur l'inconnu qui a dérangé nos deux tourtereaux, je te laisse le découvrir par toi même! Ma__is j'ai aimé... Car beaucoup d'entre vous on eu les mêmes doutes lol... =D_

_**Sen** : Salut miss! Alors, bienvenue à toi aussi! Ta review m'a bien fait rire! J'aime ta façon d'écrire...Un peu comme moi, tu te laches sans peser tes mots. J'aime ça! ^^ Merci aussi énormément pour tes compliments. J'ai toujours eu cette crainte de "mal écrire", croyant ne pas avoir la "fibre" de l'écrivain. Quoi que je ne suis qu'une simple amateur. Donc merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Alors, concernant l'écriture en italique, il est possible que cela fatigue lors de la lecture. Malheureusement je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment rendue compte. Et tu es la première à me le faire remarquer. Donc, je suis prête à changer tout ça si pour d'autre, la lecture n'est pas évidente non plus ^^. Merci à toi miss! En espérant te revoir au prochain chapitre..._

_**Marion** : Salut Marion! Encore une fois, merci pour tes compliments! Tu te demandais qui venait les dérangés? Et bien voilà! Je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra tout autant! ;)_

_**FanTwilight **: Alors, non je te le promets, je n'ai pas voulu jouer avec tes nerfs...lol. Quoi que j'ai du faire cette impression à tout le monde avec cette...fin sadique lol. Et pour ce fameux changement de situation, bein tu m'en diras des nouvelles ^^. Merci à toi et tes reviews =D_

_OOoOooOooOooOOo OOooOOooOOooOOO ooOOOooo_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à toutes. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. C'est d'ailleurs l'un de mes préférés avec celui qui viendra après._

_Encore une fois merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont mises dans leurs fav et en alerte...C'est comme une rose que l'on m'envois. Ca me touche car c'est votre façon de me montrer que mes écrits vous plaisent. Donc merci!_

_Je posterais sur mon profil les thèmes musiquaux qui m'ont permis de sortir tout ça de ma petite tête. Car encore une fois, sans musique, je n'aurais pas été bien loin...Elle m'inspire plus que tout!_

_Enjoy!_

_POV Bella_

_Frissons_

_Il c'était mit en position défensive, moi derrière lui. Au-delà de la fenêtre, je pouvais distinguer la nuit noire à perte de vue. Il y avait un embarcadère juste au bord du lac où la lune s'y reflétait. Une petite barque y était amarrée, cognant contre la coque due aux légères vagues que procurait le vent. Là était le seul bruit restant après le fracas que nous avions entendu il y avait quelques secondes._

_« Ne bouge pas » me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre._

_Mon petit cœur se remis à cogner mais plus pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure. Même si j'étais rassurée par sa présence, je m'inquiétais de la tournure des événements. Imaginer une seconde qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose…Je chassais immédiatement ces douloureuses pensées qui me torturaient l'esprit._

_Il était près de la fenêtre, observant attentivement les bois, quand soudain, il se détendit, laissant place à de l'agacement._

_« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » fulmina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Il sortit en toute hâte, me laissant seule avec mes craintes._

_« Qui a-t-il Edward ? » lui demandais-je paniqué. Mais pour seule réponse, le bruit de la barque cognant plus fort, dû au vent capricieux qui s'était levé. Il était déjà partit._

_Je pouvais l'entendre siffler par delà les fenêtres. Déclenchant mes frissons et accentuant ma peur. Où était-il passé?_

_Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte, manquant de me faire tomber du sofa. Je ne réagis pas. Edward n'aurait pas frappé avant d'entrer._

_Un second martèlement se fit entendre, mais plus fort cette fois ci. Qui était-ce bon sang ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers la porte._

_« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je craintive. Une vraie peureuse, je vous jure._

_« C'est Alice » entendis-je._

_D'une traite, j'ouvris la porte, pour la trouver à son pas, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Mais… » commençais-je sans savoir terminer ma phrase._

_« Désolée Bella » dit-elle en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière elle. «Emmett à encore décidé de faire l'enfant. Edward lui remonte les bretelles » fini-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon. _

_« Qui est… » demandais-je quand un nouveau bruit fracassant ressurgît à nouveau des bois._

_« Tu es très belle ma parole ! » me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_« Heu…merci Alice. Ça aurait pu faire son effet si ce bruit ne nous avait pas interrompus » rétorquais-je en m'assaillant sur la couverture duveteuse étalée devant la cheminée._

_Je fulminais à l'idée de savoir ce que j'avais encore une fois manqué._

_« Il ne m'a encore rien dit » lui dis-je, constatant qu'elle m'observait._

_« Patience…il te parlera bientôt. Je te l'ai promis non ? » dit-elle encore une fois sûr d'elle. J'avais hâte qu'il me parle. Ma curiosité était de plus en plus, piquée au vif. _

_« Alice, qui est Em… » demandais-je quand un hurlement effroyable surgît de la fenêtre derrière moi, me coupant dans mon élan. Instinctivement, je me retournais et aperçu quelqu'un grimaçant derrière la vitre._

_« C'est moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ha ha ha ha! » hurla-t-il avant de se tordre de rire quand il me vit sursauté. Il avait l'air très content de l'effet de terreur qui avait figé mes traits ! _

_« Bella, je te présente Emmett, notre frère » dit-elle amèrement. « Si nous sommes là tous les deux, c'est parce que je l'ai vu partir en direction du chalet. Et immature qu'il est, je savais qu'il aurait gâché votre soirée. Je n'ai simplement pas été assez rapide pour l'en empêché. Il a brisé un arbre en montant dessus pour pouvoir vous apercevoir » dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Briser un arbre ? Comment pouvait-on briser un arbre rien qu'en grimpant dessus ?_

_« Emmett est très fort » répondit-elle à ma question muette._

_L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit en battant rageusement contre le mur, laissant apparaître un jeune homme bodybuildé aux cheveux noirs et cours. Il m'observait du même regard d'ambre que ses frères et sœurs, un sourire large comme jamais._

_« Salut Bella ! » me dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras me soulevant en l'air et me tournant dans tous les sens. La peur avait laissé place à la nausée._

_« Lâche la Emmett » dit Edward qui venait d'arriver en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_« Je pense que tu t'es assez fait remarquer ce soir non ? » dit-il sur un ton qui laissait clairement paraître son mécontentement. _

_Une fois qu'il m'eut reposé par terre, Edward vint à mes côté pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que nous avions un contact comme celui là. _

_J'en profitais pour me nicher contre son corps frais, savourant pleinement son odeur envoûtante qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens. Malheureusement, cette étreinte pris fin trop rapidement à mon goût. Il se recula doucement pour m'observer. _

_Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de mon état. J'avais fermé les yeux durant cet échange et souriais de manière infime. Ils m'observaient tous les trois, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Heu…Enchanté Emmett » dis-je en balbutiant, honteuse de mes émotions encore affichées sur mon visage._

_Ils rigolèrent tout trois, détendant cette atmosphère embarrassante qui commençait à me submerger._

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de joindre mon hilarité à leurs rires cristallins qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à rire ainsi, à parlé de tout et de rien. Emmett avait une personnalité aussi imposante que sa carrure. _

_J'étais assise à ses côtés, l'observant avec amusement. Car quand Emmett parlait, c'est tout son corps qui parlait. Ses mains valsaient dans tous les sens, manquant à chaque fois de me faire tomber du sofa._

_Edward était assit en face de moi, me fixant inlassablement de là où il se trouvait. Alice était assise en tailleur près du feu et nous observait en souriant._

_Après avoir réussis à me reprendre suite d'une énième péripétie rocambolesque qu'Emmett avait faite, je me surpris à bailler. _

_« Bon, nous allons vous laissez » dit soudainement Alice en se levant._

_« Déjà ? » bouda Emmett qui restait assis les bras croisés._

_« Oui déjà Em ! » tempêta Alice qui le regardait froidement._

_« Bon d'accord » dit celui-ci en terminant par se lever. Je fis de même pour les raccompagnés à la porte. _

_« J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Emmett. J'espère que nous auront l'occasion de nous revoiiiiir » lui dis-je à bout de souffle dû à l'étreinte procurée par ses bras d'acier. _

_« Compte la dessus ! » répondit-il d'un clin d'œil en sortant dans la nuit noir._

_Alice fît de même, mais avec beaucoup plus de classe, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi après m'avoir promis de passer au cottage durant les jours à venir._

_« Alice et Emmett sont deux personnes adorables » dis-je à Edward qui avait pris place à mes côtés sur la couverture face à la cheminé. _

_« Oui, c'est le cas de le dire » répondit-il en fixant le feu qui commençait à mourir petit à petit. _

_« Ils sont tous les deux incalculables. Mais là est toute leur personnalité » termina-t-il en souriant. _

_Durant le fil de la conversation, je m'étais allongé de tout mon long, commençant à ressentir les caresses de la fatigue que je fuyais depuis déjà quelques heures. Edward fit de même, mais pas avant de m'avoir attrapé un des cousins qui traînait sur le sofa._

_« Je n'en aurais pas besoin » lui dis-je en balançant le concerné au bout de la pièce. Il m'observait ahuri, mais ne dit rien._

_Je m'approchais de lui et déposais ma tête contre son torse de marbre. Il portait un pull à col roulé noir, extrêmement doux. Imprégné de son odeur qui m'enveloppait de toute part, m'envoûtant comme précédemment. _

_Il ne bougeât pas. C'est à peine si je pouvais percevoir sa respiration. Même les battements de son cœur m'étaient imperceptibles. Chose improbable que je pris soin de chasser de mon esprit. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me permis de m'appuyer sur mon coude pour l'observer plus attentivement. _

_Il me contempla de son regard d'or avec admiration et envie. Mon petit cœur se mît soudainement à battre plus intensément suite à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler._

_« Edward…je dois te dire quelque chose. » commençais-je en un souffle._

_Il m'observait avec beaucoup d'attention._

_« Tu vas peut être trouvé ça précoce, mais je pense que des sentiments très fort son en train de naître en moi. Des sentiments que j'éprouve…pour toi » terminais-je. Heureuse de ne pas avoir bafouillé pendant mon monologue. C'était bien mon genre. _

_Pour seule réponse, j'eu droit à un frémissement qui l'agita. Il posa sa main délicatement sur mon dos, m'attirant à quelques centimètres de lui. Et d'un geste passionné, il plongea sur mes lèvres, les embrassant subtilement. Au départ, de doux et délicats baisers firent échangés. Remplacés ensuite par un long et tendre échange langoureux. Nos émotions avaient du mal à restées sobres, désorientant le peu de retenue qu'il nous restait. Prisonnière de l'étau de ses bras, je m'imprégnais de la moindre parcelle de son odeur, vivant cet instant avec un cœur hors de contrôle. Ma bouche s'égarait soudain sur sa peau, dure et lisse comme du satin. Elle avait une saveur exquise et indescriptible. Je retournais à ses lèvres, me délectant de leurs goûts et de leurs fraîcheurs. Ma tête me tournait, oubliant de respirer. J'entrouvris la bouche pour happer un peu d'air, gémissant inconsciemment suite aux sensations qu'il me procurait. Son haleine douce, fraîche, exquise balaya mon visage. Son regard d'or, encré dans le mien, me fît perdre pieds, engourdissant tout mon corps. _

_Je me retrouvais dans un monde appart, tel le paradis et je ne voulais pour rien au monde sortir de cette bulle de bien être qui me faisait vivre avec passion. _

_Mes pulsions à présent ingérables firent interrompues par mes frissons, qui, bien évidemment, furent détectés par Edward. _

_« Tu as froid ? » me demanda-t-il, mettant fin à notre baiser tout en se relevant délicatement._

_« Non » lui répondis-je en mentant à moitié. La plus grande cause de mes frissons était due aux sensations qu'il me procurait. _

_« Tu mens mal Bella » me dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

_Il avait raison, j'étais vraiment mauvaise menteuse._

_La seconde d'après, il fût de nouveau près de moi. Il m'enrobât dans la couverture et vint se recoucher à mes côtés. Il déposa un tendre baiser de ses lèvres de soies sur mon front, avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. _

_Je me lovais contre lui, déposant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Tout son corps, si froid soit-il, avait exactement l'effet inverse sur moi. Il m'incendiait, déclenchant des décharges électriques aux quatre coins de mon anatomie._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis Morphée m'arracher aux bras de mon bien-aimé. Mon dernier souvenir, avant de me retrouver dans les eaux sombres de l'inconscience, fût la voix d'Edward._

_« Dors ma Bella, fait de beaux rêves… »_

_Je ne su jamais comment sa phrase se termina. Seuls mes rêves se l'imaginèrent._

* * *

_Alors? Ce premier baiser? Jveux savoir! Je sais que j'ai fais la sadique avec vous ... mais please! Soyez clémentes et données moi vos impressions!_

_Me suis fais pardonnée en postant 5 jours plutôt quand même! lol_

_Merci à toutes ;)_

_à la semaine prochaine _

_:D_


	11. Quelques larmes

_HelloOoOow Everybody!_

_Comme promis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Ca va? Ca ne vous a pas parût trop long?_

_Bon, j'espère que pour celui ci, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, car c'est l'un des chapitres les plus cours que j'ai écrit. C'est un petit POV d'Edward qui vous permettra de bien cerner ses sentiments et sa façon de voir les choses. Mais pas d'inquiétude, bientôt les évênements vont être plus mouvementés et évolués progressivement. (Parole de Scout!)_

_Dans le chap précédent, je vous disais que c'était l'un des chapitres que j'avais le plus aimé écrire. Rectification : C'est celui d'après lol. Je me suis fourvoyée! L'erreur est humaine! ^^_

_Non c'est le suivant qui m'a procuré énormément de plaisir. Et c'est l'uns de ceux que j'ai relu le plus de fois! Donc je compte sur vous pour être au rendez-vous! Vos reviews me sont très précieuses..._

_Sinon, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! En général, je répond toujours à tout le monde._

_Merci encore pour les ajouts et mises en alertes! (Il y en a encore...si si je vous jure!) Donc merci du fond du coeur!_

_Un merci particulier à ma Cha et à ma Couquette qui me lisent et me soutiennent en permanence!_

_J'en profite en même temps pour lui faire un peu de pub! Elle vient de commencer sa toute première fic qui se nome "New Life". Elle se trouve dans mes histoires favorites. N'hésitez pas à passer la lire!_

_OoOooOoOOooOOoOOOoOOooOOoo_

_Bon bon bon...Réponse à mes anonymes ^^_

_**Chatana** : Salut miss! Alors, tu me disais :_ "Je parie que la fin de sa phrase était Je t'aime!" _Malheureusement...Je pensais à une célèbre citation du bouquin! Petit rappel que j'ai voulu "incorporer" dans My Skin ^^. Je ne l'ai pas mise en entier, mais en tout cas, l'idée vient de là. Cette citation est l'une des plus belles qui m'ai touchée profondément. Tu vois de laquelle je parle? Allé! Cite la moi en entier! Juste pour le fun ^^. En tout cas, merci encore pour tes reviews ;)_

_**edward 7012 **_:_ Contente que ce premier baiser t'ai plû! Il a l'air d'avoir fait succès et j'en suis vraiment heureuse =D Merci à toi pour ta fidelité :)_

**_FanTwilight : _**_Comme j'aurais aimé te voir faire la danse de la joie autour d'un feu! lol. Tu m'as bien fait rire! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plû! J'espère que la suite te plaîra d'autant plus! ;)_

**_Titine : _**_Salut chère Titine! Alors oui, concernant Alice, j'avoue que d'une certaine manière, elle donne un fameux coup de pouce à Edward ^^, tentant ainsi de lui facilité les choses. Heureuse que mon Emmett te plaise! Je l'aime bcp moi aussi :) Jte souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite :D Merci encore!_

_Très de bavardage! Bonne lecture à toutes ;)_

_POV Edward_

_Quelques larmes_

_Elle était là, dans mes bras. Dormant paisiblement, son souffle chaud et délicat se répandant sur moi. Je l'observais inlassablement, détaillant chaque trait de sa beauté, si pure soit-elle. Ses boucles brunes voyageaient sur mon bras, dégageant leur parfum subtil et sucré. Chaque secondes écoulées était une douce torture pour moi. Son cou, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres meurtrières, me défiant continuellement. _

_Cependant, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle battaient à plate couture ma soif dévorante. Cela dit, je du déployer toute ma force et ma volonté lors de ce baiser. Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. J'avais tords. Nombreux de ses contacts me terrifiaient, hantant mon esprit d'une quelconque attaque que j'aurais pu lui administrer sous le coup de mes instincts sanguinaires._

_Mais ce baiser, doux, tendre et passionné, m'a prouvé à quel point deux êtres aussi différents que nous, peuvent ne faire qu'un. Mon envie et ma curiosité surpassaient en quelques sortes cette soif constante. Jamais en toutes ces années de solitude je n'avais ressentis ce besoin de serrer et d'enlacer tendrement une femme. Bella est la seule à avoir produit cet effet sur moi, délicieuse sensation que procurent les bienfaits de l'amour._

_Oui j'étais amoureux. Incroyablement amoureux. Si elle savait à quel point, cela la ferait sans doute fuir. Je n'osais lui faire part de ce que je ressentais sans lui faire peur. Croyait-elle au coup de foudre ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur. _

_Moi qui ne broyais que du noir constamment avant sa rencontre, me lamentant sur mon sort. Être froid, dénué de vie, ne songeant qu'à cette soif dévorante et continuelle que le sang produisait tel une malédiction, s'abattant indéfiniment sur moi. Je me sentais revivre, renaître d'une certaine manière. L'amour que j'éprouvais actuellement, affluait tel un ras de marée ravageur, emportant tout sur son passage. Rien, en cet instant, ne pouvais venir ternir ces moments si précieux à mes yeux, que je partageais avec Bella._

_Cela me fit songer à la visite inattendue d'Emmett et d'Alice. Quel toupet il avait eu ! C'était bien lui ça ! Incapable d'attendre une rencontre organisée. Il devait venir voir par lui-même, brisant ainsi un arbre au passage. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver une excuse à raconter à ce pauvre garde forestier, déjà terrifié par notre présence. Soupçonnant furtivement ce que nous sommes. N'étant pas loin toute fois. _

_Bella se mit soudain à marmonner dans son sommeil. Citant le prénom de Charlie et d'Angela. Terminant par celui d'Alice et le mien. L'entendre prononcer mon nom me pinça le cœur. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je percevoir ses pensées ? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir entendre ne serais-ce qu'une parcelle de ses songes, ne serais-ce que pour m'assurer qu'elle m'appréciait. Ou qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte de moi. _

_Cela dit, elle parlait de sentiments très forts qu'elle commençait à éprouver à mon égard. Aurais-je l'audace d'imaginer qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de moi ? Non. Cela serait trop douloureux à imaginer si je faisais fausse route. Le mieux était de laisser passer le temps, de la laisser à nouveau s'exprimer, car il est vrai que je ne lui ai pas trop laissé l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, noyé par ces pulsions nouvelles et délicieuses qui m'ont amenées à l'embrasser._

_Le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Je devais être prudent et ne pas m'exposer à la lumière du jour inconsciemment. Bella me faisant perdre tous mes moyens en sa compagnie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ses projets pour aujourd'hui. Aurais-je la chance de l'avoir encore un peu près de moi ? Je n'eu pas le luxe d'y songer plus longuement. Mon portable vibra me sortant ainsi de mes songes._

_Carlisle m'annonçait l'état de santé de Maëlio. Je lui avais demandé de me tenir informé au cas où Bella s'inquiéterait à son sujet. Il se portait beaucoup mieux et ne tarderait pas à sortir de l'hôpital. Avant de raccrocher, il prit de mes nouvelles sur mes états d'esprits et fût heureux de constater que j'étais maître de mes instincts dévastateurs. Fier de moi, il mît fin à la conversation. Une nouvelle dispute entre Emmett et Rose faisait rage à l'autre bout du combiné. _

_Je m'étais levé et dirigé dans la cuisine pour éviter de réveiller Bella. De retour dans le salon, elle dormait toujours paisiblement sur la peau d'ours qu'Emmett avait un jour fièrement offert à Esmée. Le chalet nous appartenait, mais ayant suffisamment de place dans la vaste maison de Tanya et ses sœurs, nous venions rarement ici. _

_Le soleil se mît à percer à travers les fenêtres faisant ainsi scintiller ma peau. Je me dirigeais à pas furtif vers elle pour rabattre les rideaux afin de ne pas laisser ses rayons entrés dans la pièce. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre à présent, rendant ainsi le contexte plus doux grâce à la faible lueur du soleil qui persistait par delà le tissu._

_Hélas, je me rendis soudain compte que Bella m'observait. Je me pétrifiai sur l'instant, ne sachant quoi dire. M'avait-elle vu ? Faites que non. Pas maintenant. Quel idiot j'étais !_

_« Bonjour » lui dis-je en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'ait rien vu._

_« Edward…tu…ta peau… » bafouilla-t-elle en m'observant de ses grands yeux chocolats. _

_Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Elle fuirait à coups sûr devant l'abominable monstre que j'étais. Mais je fus incapable de trouver une excuse valable. Comment lui dire que ma peau scintillait de mille éclats au soleil ?_

_« Edward… » continua-t-elle doucement en se redressant. Elle était à présent assise et m'observait attentivement. _

_« Edward je t'en prie, parle-moi » me dit-elle presque suppliante. C'était affreux. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Cela réduirait à néant le peu d'espoirs que je m'étais forgé. _

_« Tu peux tout me dire » enchaina-t-elle en se relevant. Elle se dirigeait doucement vers moi. J'étais incapable de parler, de bouger. Elle était à présent en face de moi, son petit cœur battant la chamade. Avait-elle peur ?_

_« Ecoute, quoi que tu puisses me dire, sache que cela ne changera rien aux sentiments que je te porte. Je sais que tu as un lourd secret qui pèse sur tes épaules et que ça ne doit pas être facile de porter au quotidien. Mais je tenais à te dire que je serais là pour te soutenir et t'aider à partager ton fardeau, si je puis dire… » me dit-elle en déposant une main chaude sur ma joue. _

_Elle me regardait sans ciller. Attendant que je lui réponde. Mais que dire ? Je lui pris la main et déposât un tendre baiser dessus avant de me diriger avec elle vers le sofa. Une fois assis tous les deux, je sortis enfin de mon mutisme._

_« Bella » lui dis-je sans savoir comment formuler la suite. « Je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée de te révéler ma vraie nature » lui dis-je en constatant que son cœur pulsait de plus en plus vite. Chose qui renforçait le fait de ne rien dire. Comment réagirait-elle si je lui disais la vérité ? Son cœur tiendrait-il le coup ?_

_« Ta…Vraie…Nature ? » me demanda-t-elle confuse._

_Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Comment allais-je me sortir de là ?_

_« J'ai peur que cela ne te fasse fuir » continuais-je en toute sincérité._

_Elle ne disait rien, continuant à m'observer intensément. Fronçant parfois les sourcils. A quoi pensait-elle bon sang ! Elle laissa passer de longues secondes avant d'entreprendre une réponse._

_« Edward, rien que tu puisses dire ne me fera fuir. Aie confiance je t'en prie » me supplia-t-elle. Elle était presque implorante. Cela me torturais de ne pouvoir lui répondre directement._

_Au lieu de quoi, je fermais les yeux en me pinçant l'arrêt du nez. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?_

_«J'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus de temps pour t'en parler » lui dis-je malheureux comme les pierres, imaginant déjà ses traits figés par l'effroi de mes aveux prochains. _

_« Ecoute, ne te torture pas l'esprit. Je serais patiente si c'est ce dont tu as besoin » dit-elle tendrement en tentant de me faire rouvrir les yeux, clos par la douleur de ne pouvoir lui dire cette triste vérité sur ce que je suis._

_« Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose » dit-elle en m'attrapant le menton et en se fondant dans mes prunelles. _

_« Promets-moi de me dire toute la vérité dès que tu t'en sentiras capable. Et n'oublie pas, que rien ne pourra me faire fuir face à toi. Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, j'ai des sentiments très forts qui sont en train de naître pour toi Edward. Et je… » dit-elle en coupant subitement sa phrase sur sa lancée._

_Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes, me brisant le cœur et me torturant un peu plus au passage. _

_« J'ai…peur de te faire fuir moi aussi avec mes sentiments précoces » dit-elle en ravalant durement un sanglot._

_« Bella, Bella…je t'en prie » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Mon cœur était partagé entre la douleur et l'espoir._

_Elle se laissa aller dès mon premier contact, déversant celles qui laissaient libre cours à son chagrin. C'était affreux de vivre cela. La voir pleurer était faire de moi un martyr au bûcher._

_« Calme-toi » lui répétais-je continuellement en la berçant dans le creux de mes bras. Leurs froids glacials ne semblant pas la déranger._

_« Ce que tu ressens Bella, sache que c'est réciproque. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer sans doute » terminais-je en essuyant ses larmes qui noyaient ses joues rosies. _

_« Ooh Edward » me dit-elle en plongeant dans mes bras et en pleurant encore de plus belle._

_Cette fois je ne dis rien. Je continuais à la bercer, attendant que son chagrin passe. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se reprit et se mît à m'observer d'un regard d'excuse. _

_« J'ai l'air cruche hein ? » me dit-elle en se mouchant. Un pauvre sourire affiché sur son visage délicat. _

_« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne peux pas être pire que moi ! » lui dis-je en souriant faiblement. Passant instinctivement ma main dans mes cheveux._

_Elle me sourit et se leva du sofa._

_« Peux-tu me dire où se trouve la salle de bain ? Que je me rafraîchisse un peu ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui bien sûr, viens avec moi » lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Une fois en haut, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Alice avait précautionneusement été chez elle en douce lui chercher une tenue de rechange. Ayant vu qu'elle passerait la nuit ici._

_« Mais… » dit-elle dubitative._

_« C'est mon sac de sport ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en détaillant l'intérieur._

_« Heu…oui. Alice. » commençais-je sans savoir quoi dire par la suite._

_Elle était à présent absorbée par la somptueuse salle de bain qu'Esmée avait faite faire il y a quelques années. D'un blanc étincelant et d'un Yvoir mat. Associant extrêmement le tout doté de quelques touches de dorés et orangés par-ci par-là, rendant la pièce très luxueuse. Il est vrai._

_«C'est…magnifique. » dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle paraissait déjà avoir oublié l'épisode du sac de sport. Chose pratique, je devais l'admettre. Elle paraissait très facile à distraire._

_« Bon » lui dis-je. « Je te laisse quelques minutes d'humanité pour te rafraîchir. Prends ton temps, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner »._

_Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui administrer un doux baiser sur le front, m'imbibant de sa délicieuse odeur, et repartis en direction de la cuisine, le cœur lourd de devoir m'éloigner d'elle._

_Tout en m'activant à la tâche, je ne pu m'empêcher de songer à cette future journée qui nous attendais. _

* * *

_Je sais, c'est déjà fini...Et je sais aussi que les choses n'ont pas encore progressées. Patience mes demoizelles! Je vous promets un prochain chapitre plus..._

_Vous verrez bien! _

_Hahahaha!_

_Allez, dite le!_

_SADIQUE VA!_

_Je sais je sais ^^_

_lol_

_à la semaine prochaine et merci encore à toutes !_

_Bye ;)_


	12. Un matin d'hiver

_SaluUuUut!_

_Aïeuh! Qui m'a lancé une pierre?_

_Je sais, j'ai un peu de retard. Dur dur pour moi actuellement! Mais pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez 2 chapitres d'un coup! ^^_

_C'est pas beau ça hein?_

_Je profite de ce petit échange pour signaler que les vacances vont bientôt commencées et que je posterais moins régulièrement. Et oui...Suis pas sympa je sais! Mais j'imagine que pas mal d'entre vous manquerons à l'appel aussi pour aller se dorer au soleil (^^,)_

_Ca me permettra aussi d'avancer dans mes écrits. Mais pas d'inquiétude! Je ne compte pas poster dans un mois! Je ne serais juste plus aussi régulière que je le suis actuellement. Mais ce ne sera qu'un temps! ;)_

_Promis!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo_

_Maintenant aux anonymes ^^_

_**Isabeller** : Salut miss! Tout d'abord, bienvenue parmis nous! Je te remercie ensuite pour tes gentils compliments et te souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

_**Titine** : Ma chère titine! Tu voulais savoir ce que je vous réservais? Et bien voili voilou! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture miss! Contente de voir tout l'engouement que ma fiction t'apporte ^^_

_**Chatana** : Salut mamzelle! Oui bien sûr! C'est bien de cette citation dont je faisais référence! Merci à toi ;)_

_**Sen** : Hihi...Sorry de t'avoir fait attendre miss! Mais me revoiçi avec deux nouveaux chapitres... Par contre, à la fin du 2ème, j'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours lol! Je n'en dis pas plus! Merci à toi! Ainsi que tes gentils compliments qui me vont droit au coeur! ;)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo_

_Comme tous les blablas habituels, je remercie les mises en alertes et Favoris etc..._

_Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre sinon je pense qu'au lieu de me recevoir des pierres, j'aurais un Ménir sur la tête! lol_

_Enjoy!_

_POV Bella_

_Un matin d'hiver_

_Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais éblouie par la magnificence de la salle de bain. Plus grande que la normale, elle était d'un blanc immaculé et comportait une baignoire et une douche. La baignoire était incrustée dans le sol au milieu de la pièce et la douche située près de la fenêtre derrière une grande baie vitrée. Des huiles et divers savons trônaient tout autour de la baignoire, décorant ainsi la pièce de jolies couleurs chaudes et or. Elles étaient disposées dans de jolis vases en verre._

_Plusieurs bougies rouges et orangées, dominaient en contraste aux quatre coins de la pièce, diffusants une légère odeur de rose. Le soleil levant, déposait ses rayons sur les rideaux d'un rouge cramoisi rendant la pièce chaleureuse. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu pareille salle de bain. Par rapport au reste de la maison qui était très rustique, je restais sans voix face à ce soudain changement de déco._

_Je me dirigeais près de la fenêtre pour y laisser entrer les rayons du soleil. La vue était magnifique. On pouvait le voir se levé derrière les gigantesques sapins, répandant sa lumière sur une partie du lac. J'ouvris la fenêtre et la laissait entre-ouverte pour laisser un peu d'air frais entré dans la pièce. J'attrapais mon sac de sport et entrepris de le fouiller. _

_J'y trouvais les nouveaux sous-vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offerts et une tenue plus ou moins potable. Mais toujours trop habillée à mon goût. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour enfiler mon training. Elle était incroyable ! Elle s'était doutée que je passerais sans doute la nuit ici et à réussi à se faufiler au cottage pour me prendre des vêtements de rechange. _

_Quand j'ai constaté le malaise d'Edward suite à ce sac en question, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin à en savoir plus. Cette famille cache bel et bien un lourd secret, qui je suis sûr, me sera divulgué en tant voulu. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre de douche, mais plutôt me prélasser quelques minutes dans cette baignoire tentatrice et tellement relaxante à vue d'œil. _

_Une fois rentré dedans, je ne pu retenir un soupir de bien être. La mousse affluait de tous côtés, diffusant son odeur exquise. Les vapeurs de l'eau chaude me détendaient incroyablement. Fermant les yeux, je songeais à Edward. A ce spectacle ahurissant auquel j'avais assisté ce matin._

_Sa peau s'était mise à luire au soleil tel des milliers de diamants. Je n'avais pas eu peur, non. Je m'étais saisie sur le coup et avait par la suite, totalement fondue devant la beauté divine qui se tenais devant moi. J'avais quelques théories de sa « vraie nature » comme il disait. Il m'inspirait la bonté, la fraîcheur et la pureté d'un ange. Serait-ce possible ? Bella Swan fréquenterait-elle un ange ?_

_Mais il pensait me faire fuir en me divulguant sa vraie nature. Qui fuirait devant un ange ? Il devait donc s'agir d'autre chose. Mais quoi qu'il en fût, rien au monde ne pourra me faire fuir devant Edward. Je craignais mes ressentis, de peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Je peux à présent en être sûr, j'étais incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. _

_Durant de longues minutes, je songeais à tout et à rien, me délectant des biens-faits de mon bain, quand soudain, Edward frappa à la porte._

_« Bella ? Tout va bien ? »_

_Je sursautais au bruit, pourtant léger, en rependant de l'eau sur tout le carrelage._

_« Heu…Oui je vais bien ! » lui répondis-je en essuyant la mousse que j'avais involontairement fait valser sur mon visage._

_Je regardais l'horloge disposée sur le mur et me rendis compte que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que j'étais dans le bain !_

_« Désolée, je me suis assoupie » lui dis-je tout en m'activant à me laver._

_« Oh, tu as tout ton temps tu sais, j'avais juste eu peur que tu t'endormes dans l'eau. Le taux de mortalité dans ce contexte-ci est très élevé » me dit-il derrière la porte._

_Honte à moi. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ce bain que j'étais effectivement en train de m'endormir. _

_« Je suis là dans quelques minutes ! » terminais-je en commençant déjà à me sécher._

_Manquant te tomber à plusieurs reprises, prisonnière de ma maladresse incarnée, je terminais de me préparer en un rien de temps. _

_Descendant maladroitement les escaliers, je me laissais guidée par la bonne odeur d'œufs fris, de cheddar et de bacon._

_« Humm » dis-je en m'attablant à la petite table carrelé qui se trouvait face à une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Le soleil tellement étincelant dehors, éclairait la pièce par delà le tissu sans avoir besoin d'allumer de lampe._

_« Quand je t'ai laissé la note sur le frigo avant de repartir du cottage, en cherchant un stylo je suis tombé sur une liste de courses. J'imaginais que ce petit déjeuner te plairais » me dit-il en déposant l'assiette devant moi, souriant fièrement. _

_Il avait effectivement raison. Damnés étaient ceux qui n'aimaient pas le cheddar ! Le fromage était l'un de mes pêchés mignon. Avec le cacao en passant._

_« Bon appétit » me dit Edward en s'attablant en face de moi._

_« Merchi » lui répondis-je me brulant la langue en gobant l'œuf délicieusement cuisiné par ses soins. _

_« Mais, tu ne manges rien ? » lui demandais-je avant de m'être rappelée qu'il suivait un régime particulier._

_« Heu non, je suis un ré… » _

_« Régime particulier » le coupais-je en lui souriant avant d'enfourner une nouvelle fourchette dans ma bouche. Je voulais qu'il soit à l'aise concernant toutes ses bizarreries auxquelles j'étais sujette. Cela lui faciliterait la tâche prochainement lorsqu'il sera prêt à me parler. _

_Je terminais mon assiette en un rien de temps. Il me proposa de m'en resservir une autre, mais il ne fallait jamais abuser des bonnes choses. _

_« Que souhaites-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il en me caressant le dos de la main, du bout de son doigt frais._

_A vrai dire, ça n'avait aucune importance. Je voulais être près de lui, point barre. Je lui fis donc part de la stricte vérité._

_« Être avec toi » lui répondis-je en retournant ma main pour prendre la sienne. Froide comme le marbre, douce comme du satin._

_Il me fît alors le plus beau de tous les sourires. Manquant de peu, de me faire tomber par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'être parfait assis devant moi, pouvait être intéressé par quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi. _

_Il me tira vers lui et me fis asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et vint déposer un doux baiser sur le bout de mon nez. M'observant minutieusement tout en se fondant dans mes prunelles, il fît accentuer les battements de mon cœur, qui firent rages, saccadant ma respiration._

_Du bout des lèvres, je déposais un tendre et délicat baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il resta de marbre sur l'instant. Puis, la seconde d'après, les siennes virent s'écrasées sur les miennes avec fougue et désir. Il embrassait divinement bien et précautionneusement. Comme si il avait peur de me blesser. Mais j'en avais cure. Je flottais sur un nuage et plus rien n'existait mis à part Edward et moi._

_Il mit fin à notre doux baiser pour me serrer contre son torse de pierre. Aujourd'hui, il portait un sous-pull crème, mettant incroyablement en valeur la couleur de ses yeux topaze. Sa peau, presque couleur neige était douce et démesurément froide. M'électrifiant à chaque touché._

_Je me lovais dans le creux de ses bras et absorbais sa divine odeur en soupirant d'aise._

_« Que dirais-tu d'une ballade en forêt ? » me demanda-t-il en jouant avec l'une de mes mèches. Son souffle frais, à quelques pas de me faire sombrer dans les limbes du paradis._

_L'idée m'était égale. Tant que j'étais avec Edward, c'était le principal. Cela dit, je songeais à mes souliers, vraiment inadéquats pour faire de la randonnée. _

_« L'idée est plaisante, mais je n'ai pas de chaussures appropriées pour crapahuter à travers champs » répondis-je, troublé par son regard de feu._

_« Tu n'en n'aura pas besoin » me dit-il en me déposant délicatement sur la chaise, avant de se diriger dos à la fenêtre pour s'appuyer sur le rebord, m'observant les bras croisés, un infime sourire aux lèvres. _

_« Tu comptes me porter ? » lui demandais-je tout en riant moi-même de l'absurdité de la chose._

_« Exactement ! » me dit-il en souriant. Me coupant l'herbe sous le pied. _

_« Ah bon… » répondis-je penaude, avant de prendre un air moqueur. « Sachez que je ne suis pas si légère que vous le concevez monsieur Cullen ! »_

_Et d'un pas rapide, il accouru vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant délicatement en l'air, nous faisant tournoyer tous les deux, mêlant nos rires aux bruits des oiseaux qui piaillaient par delà la fenêtre entre-ouvert._

_« Vous êtes aussi légère qu'une plume mademoiselle Swan » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

_Ce moment si parfait, irréel même, me prouvait à quel point la vie était belle. Que malgré l'attente interminable à laquelle j'avais fait preuve, l'amour existait bel et bien. Il m'inondait, m'emplissant de sensations et d'émotions nouvelles que je ne croyais vivantes que dans les films ou dans les livres. J'avais dans mes bras l'être le plus aimant que je n'avais jamais connu, le plus magnifique et le plus mystérieux qui soit. Jamais je n'avais été aussi fière et heureuse de toute ma vie._

_Je lui déposais un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou quand il m'eut déposée à terre. Cela le fit sourire. Je ne su jamais pourquoi, car la minute qui suivait, nous étions dehors pour débuter notre promenade. _

_À l'arrière du chalet, il faisait profusément sombre, dû à la hauteur démesurée des arbres. Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la naissance des sapins avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il me fît face et me pris les mains, encrant son regard dans le mien._

_« Bella, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Mais je t'en prie, si tu as peur ou que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, dit le moi. » me dit-il d'un sérieux inhabituel. _

_« D'accord Edward » répondis-je sans craintes aucunes. S'il y avait bien un endroit où je me sentais en sécurité, c'était avec lui. _

_D'un geste doux, il me fît monter sur son dos. Mon nez à quelques centimètres de son cou, me délectant de son arome divin._

_« Prête ? » demanda-t-il en prenant position._

_« Oui ! » lui dis-je soudain en proie aux battements incontrôlables de mon cœur. J'étais soumise à une montée d'adrénaline que je n'avais pas vu venir avant._

_Et là, d'une vitesse et d'une rapidité inconcevable, il nous emmena tous deux à travers les bois, prenant bien soin de ne jamais être exposé au soleil. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, vu la densité et la grandeur de la végétation. Je distinguais à peine la flore, tellement notre course était rapide. Je pouvais sentir le vent frais et piquant se déposer sur mes joues et les jointures de mes mains, fermement accrochés à Edward. Cette expérience était fabuleuse, si ce n'est plus, parce que je la partageais avec mon ange gardien._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il ralentit, mettant fin à notre périple. Nous atterrîmes au bord d'une rivière, immaculée de lumière sur l'entièreté de la rive qui nous faisait face. Dans l'ombre et toujours accrochée sur son dos, je regardais l'endroit féérique qui nous entourait. De hauts rochers mousseux étaient surmontés de magnifiques stalactites blanches, tel un rideau de satin recouvrant leurs surfaces. L'eau, d'un calme plat étonnant, reflétait à l'identique, se spectacle stupéfiant._

_Je restais ainsi de longues secondes, avant de descendre de son dos et de l'observer attentivement. Il me regardait avec un regard d'excuse. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je parte en courant. Oui, il courrait démesurément vite, mais je commençais à m'habituer à ce genre d'événements. Et puis, mon cœur commençait à aimer aveuglément. Si je devais aimer Edward, je l'aimerais entièrement, défauts ou pas. Pas que je trouve cela comme un défaut. Plus pour une anormalité plutôt stupéfiante, qu'effrayante._

_Le souffle du vent était le seul bruit qui animait ce moment. Troublée quelques fois par le clapotis de l'eau dû aux gouttelettes de neige fondante tombants des branches. _

_« Bella…J'ai longuement réfléchit cette nuit. Et je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches…ce que je suis vraiment » me dit-il de son regard d'or._

_Je sentais ce moment parfait pour des aveux. J'étais prête, le cœur lourd de cet amour débordant et encore nouveau, d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire._

* * *

Alors, on ne boude pas !

La suite est juste après ^^

Impressions?

On clique juste en dessous =D


	13. Aveux

_POV Bella_

_Aveux_

_J'étais là, devant lui. Attendant impatiemment qu'il me parle. Il avait du mal à se lancer. Est-ce si douloureux que ça à dévoiler ? Son silence pesant commençait à rendre l'atmosphère lourde. Seule ma respiration, de plus en plus bruyante suite au stress que son mutisme me prodiguait, était audible. Il ne me regardait plus, absorbé par la rivière qui nous faisait face. _

_Il avait l'air torturé, me pinçant le cœur au passage. J'avais du mal à le voir dans cet état. Je préférerais encore qu'il ne me dise rien, si c'est pour qu'il se martyrise de la sorte. _

_« Edward… » commençais-je_

_« Shhhht ! » me dit-il en se tendant soudainement. D'une rapidité à faire peur, il s'était placé devant moi, adoptant une position défensive. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Son regard était posé sur la rive d'en face. Il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas. Seul le vent commençait à siffler, agitant les branches mortes des arbres enneigés, rependant leurs gouttelettes dans l'eau._

_« Nous devons partir Bella. Et le plus rapidement sera le mieux » me murmura-t-il._

_« Mais… » fis-je à nouveau coupée dans mon élan._

_« Je ne crois pas non » fît une voix mielleuse et belliqueuse de l'autre côté de la rive. Je me retournais et aperçu deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Une femme et un homme s'y trouvaient, nous observant avec attention. _

_Edward se mis soudain à grogner. Je fus sur le coup, hébétée de sa réaction. Il grognait telle une lionne qui protège ses petits d'un danger grave. Je n'eu pas le loisir de m'attarder sur son comportement. Mon regard fus de nouveau attiré par delà la rivière, sur nos deux nouveaux venus. _

_Ils étaient en plein soleil. Étincelants de mille feux, comme l'avait fait Edward, peu de temps avant. La femme, avait une coiffure rousse pleine de feuilles et emmêlée telle une crinière. L'homme, aux cheveux longs et liés d'un blond pâle m'observait d'un regard pourpre et carnassier. Leurs peaux étaient aussi laiteuses que celles d'Edward et les siens. D'une beauté stupéfiante à vous couper le souffle, j'aurais très bien pu les prendre pour des membres de la famille Cullen._

_Si ce n'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le regard or et miel que j'aimais tant, mais écarlate à vous glacer le sang. Quelque chose dans leurs prunelles, ne me disait rien qui vaille. La rouquine me détaillait d'un regard hautain, tandis que l'homme détenait un rictus hostile, déclenchant ainsi les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Edward était de plus en plus tendu dos à moi, me protégeant tel un rempart humain._

_« Je n'ai jamais compris comment Laurent faisait pour trainer avec eux » dit la rousse en tournant autour de son compagnon, toujours le regard encré vers nous. _

_« Comment peut-on renier ainsi sa vrai nature, en se contentant de gibier ? »_

_« Moi non plus, ma douce. C'est incompréhensible » lui répondit-il. « Mais je dois avouer que leurs fréquentations sont plutôt alléchantes » dit-il en m'observant d'un regard avide. _

_Edward grognait toujours, évacuant toute sa rage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Il faisait presque…peur._

_« Ne l'approchez pas ! » dit-il cassant, froid et plein de haine._

_« Oh mais ne soit pas égoïste ! » répondit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu pourrais nous faire goûter tout de même ! » dit celui-ci. _

_Je sursautais à sa réplique. De quoi parlent-ils ?_

_« Je l'ai flairée à plus d'un kilomètre. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi près d'elle ? » lui demanda-t-il sans se départir de son affreux sourire._

_« Oui, comment fais-tu ? » enchaîna sa compagne, intrigué à présent._

_Est-ce bien de moi qu'ils parlent ? Suis-je en train de rêver ? Mon cœur devenait de plus en plus nerveux. J'avais du mal à respirer suite aux films que j'étais en train de me faire. Serais-ce des Vamp…Non pas possible ! J'étais incapable d'imaginer qu'Edward soit…_

_« Victoria » dit soudainement Edward. La connaissait-il ?_

_« James se moque bien de toi. Je sais. Je vois à quel point tu lui es dévoué, mais crois-moi, tu fais fausse route. Il se moque bien de toi. »_

_« Tais-toi ! » cracha-t-elle, soudain folle de rage. Son compagnon indifférent à l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir, toujours en train de m'épier avec envie._

_« Ouvre les yeux » enchaina-t-il. « Il ne s'est jamais soucié de toi. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Laurent, il n'a pas bougé. Ni pour toi, ni pour lui ! Fait-on ça à quelqu'un qu'on aime ? »_

_Elle se mît soudain à hurler de rage, toisant mon Edward avec un regard meurtrier._

_« Calme-toi mon amour » dit le dénommé James. « Tu sais bien à quel point je t'aime » fît-il d'une incroyable désinvolture, sans la regarder une seule fois. Toujours concentré sur moi._

_Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mon cœur, au bord de l'implosion, devenait douloureux à chaque palpitation, allant jusqu'à me donner le tournis. Je pouvais entendre mon sang cogner dans mes tempes. _

_« Et bien dit-donc ! Ça tambourine là dedans ! » fît James en faisant un pas en avant. Ce qui eu pour effet, d'enrager encore plus Edward. Parlait-il des battements de mon cœur qui faisaient rage ?_

_« Laissez-nous ! » criais-je d'une voix faible et casée par la peur. J'étais terrorisée à présent et tremblais de tout mon corps. _

_Victoria se mît soudain à rire déclenchant mes frissons de toutes parts. Ma réplique avait bien dû la faire marrer. James se joignît à elle, leurs rires flegmatiques et sadiques se répercutant sur les rochers qui nous faisaient face._

_Mes jambes tremblaient. A tel point que j'avais du mal à me tenir debout. Edward fît un pas en arrière, me permettant ainsi de m'accrocher à son dos._

_« Allons-nous-en Edward, je t'en prie » lui dis-je suppliante d'une voix la plus feutrée possible pour ne pas que les deux autres m'entendent._

_« Tu n'iras nulle part jeune fille ! » dit James de sa voix sucrée et écœurante._

_« Pas avant de m'être abreuvé à ton sang ! » enchaina-t-il sur un ton tranchant et sans appel. « Si lui » dit-il en observant Edward avant de revenir à moi « s'amuse à jouer avec la nourriture, pas moi ! » hurla-t-il, le regard fou._

_Et là, tout se passa très vite. Tout en rugissant tel un félin, James fît un bon par-dessus la rivière vers notre direction. Ses prunelles cramoisies déposées sur moi._

_Les mains d'Edward m'attrapèrent à une vitesse irréelle et me projetèrent à plusieurs mètres de là où nous nous trouvions. Je fus éjectée sur un arbre avant de m'étaler par terre, comme une poupée de chiffon. M'écorchant au passage le visage contre le tronc._

_Je fus abasourdie sur l'instant, mais je réussis cependant à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le combat qui faisait rage devant moi. Je ne distinguais que des parcelles d'Edward et de James dans ce flot de mouvements incessants. Par moments une tignasse rousse interférait dans les couleurs vives et brillantes que provoquaient les rayons du soleil sur leurs peaux. Ils allaient tellement vite que je ne distinguais rien de la bataille. _

_L'une des plaies de mon visage se mît à saigner, gouttant ainsi sur la neige d'un blanc scintillant. Je pouvais sentir cette odeur de rouille nauséabonde, qui me retournait déjà l'estomac, rouler sur ma joue. Soudain, ils mirent fin au combat et m'observèrent tous trois intensément. Edward, le visage torturé, me scrutait tout comme les deux autres. Sauf qu'à la place d'un visage comme celui de mon bien aimé, ils avaient le regard dément._

_James esquissa un pas pour bondir sur moi, lorsqu'Edward l'en empêcha, reprenant ainsi leur bataille infernale. J'étais tétanisée, ne sachant quoi faire. Partir en courant ? Inutile. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient. _

_La seconde qui suivait, une bourrasque de vent m'atteignit, m'envoyant de la neige en plein visage. Une main glacé m'attrapa à la gorge et me souleva brutalement contre le tronc d'arbre sur lequel je m'étais adossé. Mes jambes, ne touchant plus le sol, valsaient à tous va. Victoria était face à moi et me scrutait de ses prunelles rubis, le regard mauvais. Ses mains enserraient ma gorge tellement fort, que le sang me monta à la tête, provoquant une douleur atroce. _

_Ma tête tournait, je me sentais partir. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois le visage supplicié de mon bien aimé qui arrivait trop tard, avant qu'elle ne plonge la bouche ouverte, en direction de mon cou. _

_Ensuite, le noir._

_..._

_Était-ce cela la mort ? J'avais toujours été une bonne fille durant ma courte vie. Et ce que je voyais, ne ressemblait pas du tout au paradis. Il faisait noir et froid. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Celui qui avait été meurtris par ce…cette…Victoria. J'aurais pu avoir des frissons, qu'ils auraient parcourus tout mon être rien qu'au songe de cette abomination. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Moi qui me sentais si complète, si heureuse… Edward. Mon Edward._

_Même pleurer, j'en étais incapable. Prisonnière dans ce néant infernal. Ma peine si lourde soit-elle me rongeait de l'intérieur, anéantissant tout sur son passage. Comment mettre fin à cette torture incessante ? _

_Consciente, je restais ainsi de longues et interminables heures dans ce brouillard, me remémorant les dernières minutes de ma vie, tentant de faire le point sur ce que j'avais appris. Étais-ce donc cela ? Des vampires ? Moi qui croyais m'être amourachée d'un ange, j'étais à milles lieux de la vérité, tranchante et douloureuse, me réduisant en lambeaux. Vampire. Ce mot sonnait tellement faux au souvenir du visage angélique de mon amoureux. _

_Une sensation coupa brutalement mes sombres songes. Je perçus une main fraîche sur ma joue. J'aurais voulu crier, hurler que j'étais consciente, que je pouvais la sentir. Mais ma bouche était de marbre. Impossible de parler. Serait-ce Edward ? Suis-je toujours vivante dans ce cas ? Un tas de questions me torturaient soudain l'esprit, me perturbant comme jamais. Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne savais-je pas bouger ? Ni parler ?_

_« Elle est stabilisée Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas » entendis-je._

_Je me mis soudain à crier de toute mes forces pour que l'on m'entende, mais sans succès. Seul le calme plat faisait éco dans mon monde. _

_Edward. Il était près de moi. Il veillait sur moi._

_« Encore quelques minutes » perçus-je. _

_Alice ? _

_« Précise » répondit mon ange gardien._

_« Rhooo, mais fais moi confiance nom d'un chien ! »_

_De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ferais-je à nouveau surface dans quelques minutes ? Et comment pouvaient-ils savoir cela ?_

_« 15 minutes »_

_J'entendis alors soupirer Edward. La seconde d'après, je pouvais sentir sa main dans la mienne. Froide et douce comme de la soie. _

_Quelque chose me chatouillait soudain les pieds. Incapable de rire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, me voilà à présent torturée par des chatouillis ! J'allais finir par me dire que j'étais bel et bien en enfer !_

_« Emmett arrête bon dieu ! » tonna une voix cristalline que je n'avais encore jamais entendue._

_Heureusement, ils prirent fin rapidement, pour laisser à nouveau place au néant. Le seul contact que j'avais, était encore la main fraîche d'Edward qui me caressait délicatement. Seul élément qui me permettait de me dire que je n'étais pas morte._

_« As-tu eu le temps de lui parler ? » demanda Alice._

_« Non, je les ai entendus arriver juste avant que je ne lui parle » dit Edward de sa voix tendre et veloutée._

_« Mais avec les propos de James, je pense que je n'aurais plus grand-chose à lui dire. » enchaîna-t-il d'une voix tourmentée. « Moi qui voulais lui annoncer ça en douceur, je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle ne parte pas en courant. »_

_Mon pauvre Edward…si seulement je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras. Le savoir tourmenté comme ça me tuait. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet état inanimé, ça me rendais dingue de les entendre parler de moi sans pouvoir leur répondre. _

_Sentant mes sens reprendre éveil de minutes en minutes, je fis tout ce qui était en mon possible pour émerger de ce néant que je voulais fuir à tout prix. Les bras frais de mon ange m'attendaient de l'autre côté._

_Mes paupières étaient lourdes comme si elles étaient faites de plombs. J'avais un mal fou à les ouvrir, mais petit à petit, ma force me revenait. M'aidant ainsi à immerger. _

_« Carlisle ! » cria Edward, enserrant ma main dans la sienne._

_« Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ? »_

_« Bella ? »_

_Plusieurs voix différentes appelèrent mon prénom. M'aidant ainsi à refaire surface._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, je réussis enfin à ouvrir délicatement les yeux. Tout était vague au départ. Je ne percevais qu'un tas de silhouettes floues. Après plusieurs clignements d'yeux, je distinguais la plus belle chose au monde. Il était là, souriant, son beau visage pâle à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle frais frôlant ma joue. _

_Je discernais alors, sept paires d'yeux dorés, qui m'observaient avec attention. _

_Je venais de renaître, dans un monde tout à fait appart. Un monde mystique et mystérieux. Seul inconvénient, il était peuplé de vampires…_

* * *

Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont m'en vouloir de m'être arrêté là...

lol

Je vous promets de ne pas trop tarder à poster la suite! En attendant, gâtés moi en reviews et je vous gâterais en postant ^^

Et oui je troque!

Et en passant, je souhaite une bonne merde à toutes celles qui passent leurs exams! Courage! Les vacances seront bientôt là!

A très bientôt!

XOXOXOXOX


	14. L'éveil

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Me revoilà enfin après deux mois d'absences! Oui je sais, pas bien. Moi la vilaine qui vous avais dit que je ne tarderais pas._

_Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais! Non? lol_

_J'espère que vous avez passez d'excellentes vacances et que le temps était au beau fixe! Pour ma part, je suis restée en Belgique, sous un ciel bien plus souvent nuageux qu'ensoleillé!_

_Et vous?_

_Les exams de fin d'année se sont-ils bien passés?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_A mes chères anonymes !_

_**Marion, titine, Sen, Anna, Isabeller, Chatana**, merci pour vos reviews! Votre joie et votre bonne humeur me fait toujours autant sourire. Merci de me restée fidèle ainsi qu'à toute les autres! Voiçi la suite pour votre plus grand plaisir!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOO_

_Trève de bavardage...J'ai été suffisament longue pour poster que pour vous retenir plus longtemps!_

_Je remercie toutes les mises en alertes que j'ai reçues pendant mon absence. Merci à toutes de me lire avec autant d'engoûement! _

_Merci aussi pour les nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Ce sont elles qui me boost! Donc vous savez quoi faire ^^_

_Et pour finir en beauté, merci encore à Stephenie Meyer. Merci de nous faire rêver comme tu le fais... _

_Enjoy!_

_POV Bella_

_L'éveil_

_Ils me contemplaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je reconnus immédiatement Alice qui me souriait les yeux pétillants. Emmett, les bras croisés et l'œil malicieux avec un sourire aussi large que celui de sa sœur. Le Dr Carlisle aux côtés de son épouse j'imagine, vu qu'il l'enserrait de l'un de ses bras. Elle m'observait affectueusement telle une mère inquiète pour son enfant. Il y avait aussi une magnifique blonde. _

_Magnifique était un mot vulgaire en comparaison de sa réelle beauté. J'étais subjuguée par son doux visage. Gracieuse, elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux soyeux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Et pour finir, un jeune homme démesurément beau, si ce n'est plus grâce à son style texan et ses cheveux blonds mis-long rejeter en arrière, qui se tenait adosser contre une porte, les bras croisés, au bout de la pièce. En retrait par rapport à toute la populace que j'avais devant moi. Il semblait…tendu._

_Mais celui qui ne quittât plus mon attention, fût mon adonis qui me tenait toujours la main. La rafraîchissant et me procurant énormément de bien. Il faisait incroyablement chaud ici. Il souriait de son plus beau sourire, heureux de me revoir. Il était si beau, éclipsant tout au passage. Comme si nous n'étions que tout les deux._

_Je sentis alors une soudaine envie de le serrer contre mon cœur. Je voulu me redresser mais une douleur fulgurante se fît sentir dans le bas de mon dos, me ramenant à ma position initiale._

_Au vu de mon geste, ils c'étaient tous rapprochés paniqués, hormis la belle blonde et le mystérieux jeune homme en retrait. _

_« Bella,… » me dit Edward en se rapprochant de moi. « Ne bouge pas, tu as besoin de repos mon ange »._

_C'était ma réplique ça._

_Il passât une main froide sur mon front et termina par me caresser la joue d'une délicatesse innée._

_M'observant de son regard d'or avec tendresse et amour, il paraissait heureux et inquiet à la fois. J'avais tellement besoin de le sentir contre moi, quelle injustice. Mon corps douloureux m'empêchait de laisser libre cours à mes besoins insatiables. Ceux de toucher sa peau, de sentir son odeur et de me lover contre son torse._

_« Edward… » commençais-je. « Je voudrais te dire… »_

_« Nous allons vous laissez » me coupa Alice d'un clin d'œil amical. _

_J'acquiesçais gentiment en observant tout le monde sortir. Hormis Emmett qui ne bougeât pas, une moue renfrognée sur le visage._

_« Quoi ? Ha non pas déjà ! » rechigna celui si, me faisant sourire au passage._

_« Emmett Cullen ! » tempêta une voix tintée de clochettes provenant du réez de chaussée. Serais-ce la belle blonde ? _

_Il souffla comme un enfant qu'on aurait punis, avant de passer la porte, un sourire facétieux plaqué au visage._

_Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward. J'étais dans une chambre très chaleureuse, avec feu ouvert et couvertures en veux-tu en voilà. De jolies peintures contemporaines étaient disposées de ci, de là, rendant la pièce vivante et agréable. De long rideaux couleur nuit était tirés, cachant ainsi les rayons du soleil. _

_Il était assis près de mon lit, ses deux mains englobant la mienne. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire, que je ne savais pas par où commencer._

_« Edward… »_

_Il m'intima le silence d'un geste et se retourna vers la porte._

_« Emmett ! » dit-il comme agacé. _

_« Bon d'accord ! » entendis-je bougonner de l'autre côté de la porte, avant d'entendre un tintamarre assourdissant. J'imagine qu'il descendait les escaliers en claquant des pieds. Ce qui me fît rire de plus belle._

_Mais cela déclencha une autre douleur au niveau de mon visage. Je touchais ma joue et sentis un pansement qui enveloppait presque toute sa surface. Sûrement l'entaille que je m'étais faite dû à ma chute dans les bois. _

_Edward m'observait avec un regard d'excuse. Sa peine se lisait sur son visage, telle une bannière lumineuse._

_« Bella, je suis tellement désolé » dit-il en regardant nos mains enlacés._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_A vrai dire, j'avais mal partout. Mais rien n'était au-delà de l'insupportable. Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet état ? Un flot de questions m'assaillaient me bousculant l'esprit. Je passais soudain une main craintive sur mon cou, suite à une image effrayante qui avait refaite surface. Je n'y découvris que ma peau lisse, chaude en l'occurrence. Ne m'avait-elle pas mordue ?_

_« Tu n'as rien, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je suis arrivé à temps. Appart quelques contusions, tu t'en es sortie entière » me dit-il de son ténor envoûtant. _

_Il m'avait donc sauvée. Moi, faible humaine insignifiante et maladroite._

_« Où sont-ils ? » demandais-je soucieuse._

_« Emmett et Jasper sont arrivés à temps. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent. »_

_Plus rien à crainte ? Que voulait-il dire ? Et comment ont-ils su où nous nous trouvions ? _

_« Ils sont…morts ? » demandais-je troublé._

_« Oui » répondit-il imparable. « Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal Bella. Tu n'as plus de craintes à avoir. » fît-il confiant, se voulant rassurant._

_Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Je lui faisais incontestablement confiance. Et s'il me disait que je n'avais plus rien à craindre, je le croyais sans retour. S'il y avait bien une chose que je voulais oublier, c'était ce regard assassin aux pupilles cramoisies se jetant sur moi. _

_Je ne pouvais plus me taire et passer outre cette conversation, je voulais savoir. J'avais besoin d'entendre de sa bouche, la réponse à la question que je connaissais néanmoins, mais qui me torturais l'esprit._

_« Vous êtes donc des…Vampires ? » demandais-je, appréhendant sa réponse. _

_Il détourna le regard pour observer le feu qui crépitait. Seul bruit qui donnait vie à ce silence de mort._

_« As-tu peur Bella ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter la cheminée des yeux._

_A dire vrai, non. Je n'avais pas peur. La seule peur qui me terrifiait, était de le perdre. Lui, qui est arrivé dans ma vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Lui que j'aimais à présent et que pour rien au monde, je n'abandonnerais. Qu'importe le prix._

_« Oui… » lui dis-je dans un souffle à peine audible. Son visage devint froid et chagrin. Il allait rétorquer, mais je le coupais._

_« J'ai peur…de te perdre. J'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître. Que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Je t'en prie, prouve-moi le contraire Edward… » terminais-je implorante en cherchant son regard toujours fondu dans les flammes._

_C'est alors qu'il me scruta de ses prunelles de braises de longues secondes, avant de se rapprocher et de plaquer ses lèvres aux miennes. Cet échange débordait d'amour. Je le sentais, il m'enveloppait de toutes parts, se fondant dans mon corps, dans mon être, dans mon âme. Il plaça l'une de ses mains délicatement sur ma nuque, me rapprochant à lui, approfondissant ainsi notre baiser qui devint passionnée. Nos lèvres se synchronisaient, se moulant l'une à l'autre et m'électrisant à chaque caresses. _

_Sa langue, fraîche et délicieuse, se liait tendrement à la mienne, prenant soin de ne pas me toucher avec ces dents, meurtrières j'imagine. Il mit fin à notre échange, mais pas avant de se diriger à l'aube de mon cou, sous mon oreille, pour en humer l'odeur. Il y déposa un dernier et délicat baiser pour ensuite se fondre dans mon regard, me liquéfiant sur place._

_Mon cœur faisait rage rendant ma respiration erratique. Mes mains devenues moites, pliaient, tordaient le tissu qui me servait de couverture. J'inspirais un bon coup en fermant les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Quand je les rouvris, il me regardait, souriant de ce sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer._

_« Ai-je été convainquant ? » demanda-t-il. « Où crois-tu encore rêver ? »_

_« Non je ne rêve pas » répondis-je penaude, reprenant sa main fraîche dans la mienne. _

_« Tu n'as donc…pas peur de moi ? » demanda-t-il soucieux._

_« Non » répondis-je de bonne grâce. « Cela dit, j'avais une autre théorie. M'étant forgée à elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement. »_

_Il sourit, curieux._

_« Ah bon ? Quelle est-elle ? »_

_« Oh, non ! Tu vas rire ! » lui dis-je en me cachant derrière mes mains, tel une petite fille de 5 ans._

_« Je te promets de ne pas rire. Tu as ma parole » fît-il sûr de lui._

_Je relevais la tête, mes yeux fixés sur mes mains nerveuses._

_« Je t'ai pris pour… »_

_« Pour ? » insista-t-il._

_Je sentais le feu me venir aux joues._

_« Un…ange »_

_Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il me contempla d'un air sérieux. Trop sérieux._

_« Edward… » dit-je sur la défensive, fronçant mes sourcils, tentant de déceler un quelconque sourire sur ses lèvres._

_« Ca me touche…beaucoup Bella » dit-il en toute sincérité. « Malheureusement, je suis à milles lieux d'en être un »_

_« Peut être pas au sens propre du terme. Mais tu en à l'âme en tout cas » contrais-je avec certitude._

_Il me sourit. Ému par mes mots. _

_« Merci » répondit-il touché._

_« Cela dit, je dois être prudent avec toi. Même si je pense avoir surpassé ma soif, le mieux est de faire très attention. Je n'ai jamais ressentis autant d'émotion pour quelqu'un…et je ne sais pas comment peuvent réagir mes pulsions. »_

_« Et ton sang, tentateur pour moi, est une épreuve que je dois réussir à abdiquer. Je tiens énormément à toi Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Si seulement tu savais comme je m'en voulais pour ce qui c'est passer dans les bois… » dit-il malheureux comme les pierres._

_Ca me torturais de le voir comme ça. Il fallait que je lui occupe l'esprit à autre chose. A quoi bon lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute ? Il se flagellerait quand même._

_« Comment Emmett et… » je coinçais sur son nom, encore troublée par le souvenir de son visage tendu._

_« Jasper »_

_« Oui, Jasper, comment ont-ils su pour nous ? »_

_Cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis le début._

_« Alice » me dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

_« Alice ? » demandais-je intriguée._

_« Heu oui. Certains d'entre nous on des aptitudes assez…particulières. »_

_« Particulières ? »_

_« Oui. Alice à le don de voir le futur. Mais malheureusement, elle n'a vu l'attaque que trop tard, envoyant directement Emmett et Jasper à notre secours. »_

_C'était donc cela! Elle voyait tout à l'avance ! Je parie qu'elle m'avait vu venir…_

_« Epatant. » dis-je stupéfaite. Ce qui le fît rire._

_« Et toi ? Possèdes-tu aussi son pouvoir ? » _

_« Non, cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tout dépend des aptitudes que nous avions avant…notre transformation. »_

_Ho d'accord...songeais-je arquant les sourcils. _

_«Je suis capable de lire dans les pensées des gens. Hormis … les tiennes. »_

_Je n'en revenais pas. Voir le futur…Lire dans les pensées._

_« Tu es donc télépathe ? » _

_« Oui » dit-il toujours avec sa main dans sa chevelure en bataille. Preuve de son embarra._

_« Et tu ne peux lire en moi ? Comment cela ce fait-il ? »_

_« Alors, là, réside tout le mystère. Je n'en ai aucune idée » dit-il songeur._

_Ça m'en faisait des informations à emmagasiner. J'étais non pas effrayée, mais épatée. Moi qui croyais que nous vivions dans un monde « normal », me voilà à présent confrontée à un monde « paranormal ». C'était incroyable. De plus, je ne voyais vraiment pas les vampires comme ça. Du moins, pas aussi beaux !_

_« As-tu d'autres questions ? » _

_J'en avais une oui. Plutôt importante même. Mais je craignais de la lui posée, appréhendant déjà la réponse. Mais je devais savoir._

_« Oui. J'en ai une. »_

_Il attendait que je lui réponde, me fixant intensément. Comment allais-je formuler ça ? Moi la maladroite née ?_

_« Je t'écoute » me dit-il pour me sortir de mon silence de plomb._

_« Heu…je voulais savoir…si…heu… » réussis-je à peine à articuler. Rhaa ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Décoince-toi Bella ! _

_« Si heu… »_

_« Si quoi ? » me demanda-t-il un infime sourire aux lèvres. _

_« Quel genre de régime tu suis exactement ? » réussis-je enfin à dire après de longue seconde d'embarra._

_« Oh ça ! » me dit-il en riant à présent. Moi qui craignais de la lui posée, voilà que ça le faisait rire !_

_« Nous sommes végétariens » fini-t-il par dire en reprenant son sérieux._

_« Végétariens ? Je ne comprends pas… » répondis-je dubitative._

_« C'est une blague que nous avons entre nous. Mais en gros, cela implique que nous ne tuons pas d'humain. Nous nous limitons aux animaux. »_

_Mon cœur qui palpitait un peu trop vite par rapport à la normal, s'apaisa peu à peu. Des animaux. Voilà qui était rassurant et…curieux à la fois. J'imaginais soudain Edward courir les bras en avant, après des poules, ce qui me fît sourire._

_« Cela te fait rire ?» dit-il en arquant les sourcils._

_« Non » fis-je confuse, les joues rosies. « Je t'imaginais seulement courir après des poules »_

_Il m'observa hébéter avant d'éclater de rire. Il me fût impossible de ne pas me joindre à lui. Riant aux larmes jusqu'à épuisement._

_« Non Bella » dit-il en tentant de se reprendre. « Nous chassons de plus grosses proies. Malgré notre volonté à vouloir nous satisfaire de sang animal, nous chassons ceux qui ont le sang le plus proche de l'homme. Tel le lion ou le pumas »_

_« Ah d'accord » dis-je, saisissant enfin. Quelle idée. Des poules._

_Soudain, l'image d'Emmett, le plus costaud de la famille, me vint avec la même image qu'Edward. Je l'imaginais courir à moitié courbé, les bras tendu, tentant d'attraper une pauvre poule caquetant à tout vas._

_Sans savoir lui expliquer, je retombais dans ma crise de fou rire. Je réussis à sortir le nom d'Emmett entre deux rires, voulant faire comprendre à Edward l'image que j'avais en tête. Il se joignit à moi la seconde qui suivit._

_Nous étions tous les deux pliés en quatre. Plus je le voyais rire et plus j'avais envie de continuer. Impossible de m'arrêté. _

_Soudain, on frappa à la porte._

_« Toc Toc Toc ! » fît Emmett en passant sa tête à l'intérieur._

_Alors là, c'était le summum ! Son toc toc toc ressemblait trop à un jacassement de poule ! Un regard vers Edward, et nous voilà reparti dans notre folie du rire. Emmett nous observant niaisement sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qui accentuait encore d'avantage notre crise._

_Ne sachant que faire, il se joignit à nous, s'esclaffant sans vergogne._

_Ce moment était un pur délice. Mes larmes coulaient tellement je riais, aidant ainsi ma joie à s'extirpée et laisser libre cours à toutes mes émotions enfouies._

_J'étais prête à présent et je le voulais plus que tout. Aucunes peurs, aucunes craintes malgré la logique des choses, ne viendraient m'en empêcher. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, humaine de surcroît, je continuerais ma route aux côtés de mon vampire de petit ami, Edward Cullen. _

* * *

Impressions?

C'est part ici!

V

V

V


	15. Sujets épineux

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Bon bon bon, tout d'abbord, je voulais m'excuser pour mon impartonnable absence! Je ne poste plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant, c'est vrai. Faute de temps...Puis la vie quotidienne prends beaucoup de place aussi._

_Mais pas d'inquiétude, ma fic sera postée au complet! Lentement, mais sûrement! Et puis, il y a un proverbe qui dit :" Tout vient à point à qui sais attendre!" ^^_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre patience, pour le temps que vous m'accordés à me lire et aussi pour votre fidélitée..._

_Trève de bavardage! Réponses aux anonymes!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Titine** : Salut Miss! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews! Merci pour ta compréhention ;) Je suis heureuse que mon Emmett te plaise! Il a l'air d'avoir fait succès avec son humour! Merci à toi!_

_**Fifer** : Heureuse égallement que mon humour t'ai plû miss! A vrai dire, à la base j'avais peur d'en avoir trop fait...Mais je vois que ça passe bien! Merci à toi de me lire! J'espère que la suite te plaîra ;)_

_**Anaïs** : Merci d'être passée me lire ma belle! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaîra d'autant plus! ^^_

_Biz à toutes ^^_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous remercie encore pour votre fidélitée! Car c'est grâce à vous si mes écrits prennent vie!_

_Enjoy!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_POV Edward_

_Sujets épineux_

_Elle c'était enfin rendormie, épuisée d'avoir ris aux larmes. Nous l'avions mise dans ma chambre. Enfin, l'une des chambres de Tanya, qui m'était impartie. Il y avait déjà un lit, ce qui nous a facilités la tâche pour installer Bella confortablement. De prime abord, nous vampires, ne dormions jamais. Ce qui inclut que ce lit n'était là que pour une chose ; satisfaire les besoins charnels de Tanya et ses sœurs. _

_L'image me troublât et je pris soin de vite l'effacer de mon esprit, observant ma douce, dormir paisiblement. Elle qui était passée par une dure épreuve que je n'avais pas pu éviter. Si seulement j'avais su. Comme je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait passer par là. Car c'était entièrement et uniquement de ma faute si elle c'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Le simple faite de trainer avec moi est déjà un danger incommensurable. Il est donc de mon devoir de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_J'avais eu si peur de sa réaction, peur de la perdre, de ne plus la voir. J'avais anticipé sa frayeur et son dégoût bien avant qu'elle n'accepte notre vraie nature. Elle, pauvre humaine insouciante, amoureuse d'un être froid et dénuer d'âme comme moi. Elle qui me prenait pour un ange. _

_Un ange. _

_Je n'en revenais toujours pas. C'était la première fois en toutes mes décennies de vies, que j'entendais ça. Me touchant cela dit, en plein cœur. Oui, elle avait touchée mon cœur, comme personne ne l'avait fait de toute ma longue et ennuyeuse existence. Je me sentais renaître, je me sentais vivant pour la première fois._

_La voir respirer, toucher sa peau chaude et soyeuse, entendre son rire, découvrir ses mimiques tel que de se mordiez la lèvre inférieur continuellement était des bienfaits qui auraient fait battre mon cœur rageusement, si celui-ci aurait été vivant._

_Tout en elle m'électrisait. Chacun de ses touchés était une épreuve pour moi, de ne pas lui bondir dessus amoureusement. N'ayant jamais passé le cap de l' « acte », car, me morfondant sur ma pathétique vie, je n'avais jamais pris le temps ni l'envie de m'intéresser à ça. Ce qui a toujours consterné mes frères et qui à d'ailleurs servis à m'asticoter durant tout ce temps._

_Mais ce n'est pas ça qui occupait tout mon esprit. Cela n'était qu'un détail. Car jamais je n'oserais m'engager dans pareil périple, ayant trop peur de la blesser avec des gestes que je ne pourrais prévoir. D'après mes frères, l'acte sexuel était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant après le sang humain. Non, ce qui occupait mon esprit, c'est « Où » tout cela nous mènera-t-il ?_

_Je ne voyais plus ma vie sans Bella. Malgré le peu de temps que nous avions parcourus ensembles, mon cœur c'était trop lié à elle. Et cet amour que j'éprouvais, m'emportera dans la tombe avec elle. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui était exclue, c'était de faire d'elle l'une des nôtres. Jamais je ne la priverais de son âme, si pure soit-elle._

_Je survolais son front pour y déposer un dernier baiser, savourant son doux parfum, avant de descendre retrouver les miens. Elle était partie pour dormir encore quelques heures, épuisée comme elle l'était._

_Arrivé dans le salon, je pris place dans le canapé auprès d'Esmée qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Me souriant fièrement._

_« Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça mon chéri. Après toutes ces décennies, j'aperçois enfin ce regard pétillant, procurer par les biens-faits de l'amour. Bella dégage une pureté que je n'avais encore jamais perçue chez aucun humain. Elle est vraiment très belle mon fils. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.» me dit-elle de sa douce voix aimante et maternelle. Comme ça faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir seul et d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer d'amour et de tout son cœur. C'était tellement soudain, tellement…magnifique et impromptu. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu toutes ces années, ça aura valu la peine._

_« Merci » lui répondis-je. « Je n'ai jamais… » commençais-je avant d'être coupé par Emmett, concentré sur la partie de carte qu'il jouait avec Rose._

_« Fait l'amour ? Ça je le sais frérot ! » dit-il en pouffant comme un collégien qui croyait avoir sortit la meilleur vanne de l'année. « Tu veux quelques conseils ? » dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. « Je serrais heureux de t'en donner. Tu sais, moi et Rosie… » _

_« C'est bon Em ! » le coupais-je frustré à présent. Il avait toujours le don de faire les choses subtilement. Rosalie se mît soudain à glousser, songeant à leurs ébats amoureux. Ce qui eu le don de m'embarrasser un peu plus. Parfois, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour troquer mon don et en avoir un autre !_

_« Rose, un peu de tact je te prie »_

_« Tu n'as qu'a pas t'immiscer dans ma tête ! » dit-elle sans perdre sa moue satisfaite. _

_À présent, c'était Emmett qui s'y mettait ! Et les images qu'il m'envoyait étaient assez explicites ! Ça l'amusait de faire ça en ma présence, me troublant un peu plus au passage. De toute la maisonnée, c'était les seuls à n'avoir aucun respect, pour moi qui n'avait jamais rien fait._

_Je l'observais sans rien dire, un rictus mauvais plaquer sur mon visage. Lui, restait avec son sourire provocateur, continuant à faire défiler ces images obscènes. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Ok !_

_« Ca te vas très bien la tenue de coin coin Em ! » fis-je le sourire aux lèvres._

_Il se retourna subitement vers Rosalie, le regard horrifié._

_« Rosie ! » hurla-t-il._

_« Excuse-moi mon petit poussin » dit-celle-ci, pas le moins gênée du monde. « Je repensais à cette fois…Tu sais ? » continua-t-elle le regard coquin._

_Je me mis soudain à rire aux éclats, voyant circuler les images de mon frère avec une tenue coquine. Il portait uniquement un string jaune canari avec un gros pompon touffu sur le devant de son intimité, des chaussures en mousse palmées et le traditionnel masque de canard. Il tournait autour de Rose caquetant, se dandinant en tout sens, imitant copieusement l'animal. _

_Je riais sans vergogne, devant sa moue contrite et irritée. Ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Même Rose se joignit à mes rires._

_« Comment as-tu réussis à lui faire porter un truc pareil ? » fis-je à Rose sans pouvoir arrêter le flot incessant de gloussements qui me venaient. _

_Elle ne su me répondre prise d'un nouveau fou rire, tellement la grimace d'Emmett était hilarante. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Des volutes de fumées auraient pu lui sortir des oreilles._

_Même Esmée se mît à rire devant la moue de son fils. Qui eu pour effet, la goûte d'eau qui fît débordée la vase. Il prit la porte en un rien de temps, la claquant si fort, que toutes les fondations de la maison de Tanya, tremblèrent._

_« Mauvais joueur ! » lançais-je, sachant très bien qu'il entendrait de dehors._

_« Je pense qu'il ne voudra plus jamais le porter » dit Rosalie la mine dépitée, avec toute fois, un sourire en coin. « Je le trouvais si mignon avec ! »_

_« Non effectivement » fît Alice qui rentrait avec Jasper._

_« Par contre, la prochaine fois, tu porteras celui de Goldorak » dit-elle en gloussant, voyant la moue réprobatrice de Rose. « Il ne te ratera pas ! Crois-moi ! » termina-t-elle avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé en riant._

_Paniquée, elle partit rejoindre Emmett d'un pas assuré. Ce qui nous fît tous sourire._

_« Comment va Bella ? » demanda Alice en attrapant le magasine de mode qui trainait sur la table. J'étais quasi certain qu'elle le savait déjà, mais c'était comme une marque de respect pour moi. Ça permettait ainsi d'entretenir une conversation._

_« Elle va beaucoup mieux. Moi qui croyais sincèrement la faire fuir, c'était tout le contraire. » fis-je en songeant à son expression tout à fait normal lors de l'aveu. Ce qui ne l'était pas. N'importe qui serait partit en courant devant une telle révélation. _

_Alice sourit, toujours plonger dans sa revue, muette._

_« Tu t'imagines ? Elle m'a pris pour… »_

_Elle leva la tête vers moi, curieuse._

_« …un ange » fit-je le cœur serré. Cette révélation m'avait touchée au plus profond de moi. Me noyant d'émotions encore jamais ressenties._

_« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle » fît Alice, sans se départir de son sourire en coin._

_« Elle possède une imagination très développée. Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être le cas pour son style vestimentaire ! » dit-elle en feuilletant à vitesse grand « V » les pages de sa revue._

_« Moi je la trouve parfaite comme ça ! » fis-je piqué au vif._

_« Tu te rends compte Edward ! Lors de notre journée shopping, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un recourbe-cil ! » rétorqua-t-elle comme si elle venait de découvrir que la fin du monde approchait._

_Ce qui me fît sourire. Alice vouait un culte à la coquetterie et à la mode. Garre à ceux qui osaient profaner cela en sa présence. _

_« Mais tout cela n'est que permanant. Je m'acharnerais à la tâche car je sais que ce ne sera pas chose facile avec elle ! » dit-elle en songeant à la prochaine tenue qu'elle lui fera portée. Elle paraissait déterminée. Pauvre Bella…_

_« Ed, tu viens avec moi ? » me demanda Jasper qui s'apprêtait à ressortir. Il s'en allait chasser. Chose que j'appréciais, car étant le dernier végétarien de la maison, je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre la vie de Bella en danger. Elle l'était déjà suffisamment ainsi._

_« Non je préfère restée ici au cas où elle se réveillerait » _

_« Vas-y tranquillement » me dit Alice. « Elle ne se réveillera que dans trois heures et 50 minutes ! »_

_J'hésitais quelques secondes. La laisser sous un toit infesté de vampires ne me plaisais guerre, même si je leur portais une confiance démesurée. Et la douleur de m'éloigner d'elle comme ça, était aussi déchirante que d'être poignardé par mille lames instantanément. Mais en passant, je n'avais plus chassé depuis un petit temps, et ma soif commençait à se faire pesante._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas » me dit Esmée. « Va te nourrir Edward, Alice et moi veillerons sur elle. Ton père va bientôt revenir de l'hôpital. Il passera voir si tout va bien. »_

_« Vas-y » fît-elle non pas sans m'accorder son sourire bienveillant et réconfortant._

_« Bon. D'accord » fis-je sans pour autant être rassuré._

_D'une vitesse inhumaine, je montais à l'étage pour la regarder une dernière fois. Je passais ma main sur son front, tiède. Pas de fièvre. Une bonne chose. Elle sera remise sur pieds en un rien de temps. La plaie de son visage cicatrisait également très vite, ce qui me rassurait. Un dernier baiser sur sa main et me voilà en route avec Jasper._

_Le soleil frappait fort en ce jour d'hiver, rendant nos peaux éclatantes. La maison de Tanya était suffisamment en retrait pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse nous voir. Ce qui était pratique. _

_Nous chassâmes l'ours tout les deux. Ce n'était pas le mets que je préférais, mais je n'avais pas le loisir de partir plus loin. J'étais trop impatient de rentré auprès de Bella. Je perçus les songes de Jasper. Il voulait être certain d'avoir suffisamment bu, pour qu'elle ne risque aucun danger. J'appréciais qu'il agisse ainsi, lui qui avait eu tellement de mal à s'accoutumé à notre régime._

_Il avait eu quelques petits accidents de parcours que Carlisle et moi avions dissimulés assez facilement. S'étant rabattu sur des criminels, il ne nous a pas été difficile de faire passer ça pour des règlements de comptes._

_« Je suis content pour toi » me dit-il après avoir dissimulé la carcasse de son ours._

_« Il était temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un » fît-il d'un sourire en coin. _

_« Merci » lui fis-je en reprenant la direction du chalet. _

_« Heu…Si tu as besoin de conseils… » commença-t-il._

_« C'est gentil ! Emmett m'a proposé les siens également » lui répondis-je ironique. « Je pense que ce n'est pas d'actualité pour le moment » _

_Il paraissait embarrasser. Que lui prenait-il ?_

_« Pas tout à fait… » dit-il, songeant à l'unes des discutions qu'il avait eu avec ma sœur et que je n'avais pas pu loupée, ses pensées étant bien trop claires. _

_Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si tôt ! Comment pouvait-elle… Et moi ? Aurais-je la force ?_

_« Bella est humaine et remplie d'hormones Ed. Elle ne restera pas de marbre longtemps tu sais »_

_Dans quelle situation je me retrouvais ! Il était hors de question que je l'expose à pareil danger. Je ne savais absolument pas comment je réagirais face à de telles sensations. Il fallait que je trouve une solution._

_« Oui j'imagine… » répondis-je penaud. _

_« Emmett m'a fait…part…de ses conseils » fis-je en souriant amèrement. « Ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment été bénéfique, mise appart m'embarrasser un peu plus. Je penserais à toi lorsque le moment viendra » lui dis-je. « Merci du soutien »_

_« De rien » répondit-il sincèrement, m'envoyant une vague de réconfort. Ce qui apaisât mes craintes naissantes à cause de ce sujet épineu._

_La minute d'après, nous étions en bordure de forêt à quelques pas de chez Tanya. Nous avions à peine mis une heure pour chasser. _

_Des rires retentirent jusqu'au dehors de la maison. Ce qui prit soin de m'agacer au plus haut point en sachant que Bella se reposait à l'étage. Une fois rentré, j'observais la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Bella était réveillé et riait aux éclats. Alice et Esmée étaient chacunes assises à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Carlisle et Rosalie se tenaient en retrait, le sourire aux lèvres. Et au milieu de la pièce, Emmett. Debout sur la table de salon, qui, en passant, n'avait pas l'air de supporter son poids, qui gesticulait et caquetait comme une poule._

_Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi idiot. Réussissant même à me faire sourire. Je pris rapidement place aux côtés de mon humaine préféré, précédent Alice qui rejoignît Jasper._

_Elle s'excusa mentalement, sachant très bien qu'elle m'avait dit que Bella dormirait encore avant mon retour. Mais Emmett, d'après les pensées qu'elle m'envoyait, avait accidentellement fait tomber un vase qui eu pour cause de la réveiller. Chose peu probable pour des êtres aussi habiles que nous. Ce qui fût donc calculé de sa part ! Il ne changera jamais ! _

_Tout en continuant à rire, Bella se blottît au creux de mes bras. Sa chaleur m'avait tellement manqué. J'humais le parfum qui se dégageait de sa chevelure en bataille et fini par y déposer mon menton, tout en observant Emmett terminer son spectacle._

_« Tu as fier allure Em » lui dis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant ses gestes très bien interprétés. Il s'arrêta ensuite, laissant une courte vie à cette pauvre table qui tenait à peine debout. _

_« Oui je sais » dit-il fier de lui en s'assaillant dans le fauteuil qui nous faisait face. Ou plutôt, en se laissant tombé, creusant ainsi un grand creux dans celui-ci. Tanya allait être ravie de voir dans quel état nous avions laissé sa maison._

_« Tu veux quelques tuyaux ? C'est très facile de faire la poule ! » me dit-il, un sourire barrant son visage._

_« J'imagine ! Mais non merci. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour faire bonne figure »_

_Emmett soupira._

_« Quel coincé Ed ! »_

_Mais son ton était tellement boudeur, que nous nous mîmes tous à rire de bon cœur. Voir Emmett faire l'enfant était presque nouveau pour nous. Il avait toujours eu un côté bravache et extravagant, mais ce côté enfantin était tout récent. Je le suspectais de réagir ainsi par pur fraternité envers Bella. Son rire déclenchait en lui beaucoup de fierté, lui brisant ainsi toutes ses barrières._

_Ce moment n'était que pure bonheur. Je tenais dans mes bras la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et j'étais entouré de toute ma famille. Je rêvais intérieurement pour que ce soit ainsi éternellement. Je me sentais égoïste de même y penser, mais cela n'était que songe. Car jamais au grand jamais, je ne priverais Bella de sa vie. Je serais là pour elle…Jusqu'à la fin._

_Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement allant percuter le mur, laissant entrée une bourrasque de vent glacial dans la maison et éteignant ainsi le feu de la cheminée. Bella sursauta et s'agrippa à moi en retenant un cri. Ma famille et moi, étions sur le qui-vive._

_La seconde d'après, Kate entra, accompagné de Garrett._

_« Edward ! » hurla Kate, presqu'implorante en se dirigeant vers moi. « C'est Tanya ! »_

_Je fus horrifié en lisant ses pensées qui défilaient à tout vas._

_

* * *

_

_Alors ce chapitre?_

_Ne me faites pas languire et dites moi!_

_Pleeeease!_

_Merci encore à tous!_

_A très bientôt! _


	16. Cauchemards

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Alors woaw ! J'ai été absente aussi longtemps ? Vraiment désolée les amis…La vie, le travail, la famille, le quotidien… Ils m'ont pris tout mon temps ! Mais comme promis, je ne vous oublie pas. Je suis longue à la détente…je sais. Mais je suis là ! C'est le principal !_

_Alors me voici donc de retour avec la suite tant attendue ! Je remercie sincèrement toutes celles qui ont étés patientes, toutes celles qui me sont restées fidèles durant tout ce temps. Malgré mon silence, j'ai continué à recevoir des reviews de votre part et j'avoue que ça m'a énormément motivée et boostée. _

_Je profite de ces quelques lignes pour m'excusée concernant les fautes de phrases ou encore d'orthographe. Je me relie toujours plusieurs fois avant de poster mais il y en a toujours quelques-unes qui passent. Je n'ai plus de Beta pour le moment donc je n'ai pas le choix de poster mes chapitres comme cela. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. _

_En tout cas, merci encore mille fois pour votre fidélité. C'est grâce à vous que « My Skin » prends vie._

_Donc merci à toutes !_

_Réponse aux anonymes à présent !_

_**Mathildee** : Salut miss ! Je te remercie pour ta reviews qui m'a incroyablement remotivée ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite le fera d'autant plus ^^. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture )_

_**Adeline** : Voici la suite mamzelle ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir !_

_**Fifer** : Salut miss ! T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule qui trouve Tanya enquiquinante lol. Je suis heureuse que mon Emmet t'ai plût. J'espère qu'il continuera à le faire part la suite ! Merci pour tes reviews…Elles me font toujours très plaisir ! _

_**Anaïs** : Salut ma belle ! Heureuse que mes écrits te plaisent ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part d'être passé me lire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à toi ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !_

_**Titine** : C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire…je me répète je le sais…Mais c'est tellement vrai ! Merci à toi en tout cas ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. _

_Un dernier petit mot puis promis, je vous laisse lire ! Juste pour vous remercier pour votre fidélité envers ma fiction. Merci pour vos impressions, pour vos remarques…Ce sont elles qui me font avancées…elles qui me permettent de m'améliorée._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Enjoy ! _

**_POV Bella_**

_Cauchemars_

_J'avais certainement dû m'endormir après avoir ris sans relâche avec Edward et Emmett. Car je me retrouvais soudain dans un endroit bien trop irréel pour paraître vrai._

_J'étais dans une pièce froide aux murs blancs, assise en plein milieu sur une unique chaise en bois. Il y avait une seule fenêtre disposée juste en face de moi. Elle était grande ouverte, laissant le vent filtrer à l'intérieur. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Seule la lune donnait un peu de clarté à ce ciel de jais. Une tablette se trouvait près de moi, avec un grand verre d'eau posé dessus._

_Je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient liées dans mon dos. Je tentais de défaire mes liens, mais sans succès. Ma chaise grinça effroyablement lorsque je risquais de me relever car, j'étais aussi fixée à elle par la taille. Impossible de me dépêtrer. Mon cœur commença subitement à battre à tout rompt dans ma cage thoracique, résonnant dans les 4 coins de la pièce._

_L'éco était effroyable. Je pouvais entendre le bruit du vent, les palpitations de mon cœur et la chaise grincé à vous donner froid dans le dos. Un nouveau son vint s'ajouter à tout ce bruit assourdissant. Celui d'un clapotis de gouttelette. Tel un robinet mal fermé, laissant s'échapper des gouttes une à une. _

_Je constatais avec effrois, que du sang coulait de ma joue, goutant lamentablement sur ce sol blanc et immaculé. Blessure que je m'étais faite en m'écorchant contre l'arbre dans la forêt. _

_La forêt._

_Victoria._

_Je n'eu pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, qu'elle apparût subitement par la fenêtre face à moi, me scrutant de ses prunelles cramoisies à vous glacer le sang._

_Elle était prête à bondir, grognant comme un félin. Cette fois, j'étais seule et sans défenses. Edward n'était pas là pour me sauver. Je tentais péniblement de me dégager, mais ne réussis qu'a faire valser de mes pieds la tablette près de moi._

_D'une vitesse incroyablement lente, je vis le verre se fracasser en mille morceaux, se mélangeant à mon sang, déjà étendu par terre. Au moment où Victoria se lança sur moi de son regard carnassier, je me réveillais en sueur, regagnant la pièce chaleureuse où je m'étais retrouvée en compagnie d'Edward et d'Emmett il y avait peu de temps._

_Je m'assis douloureusement dans le lit, tentant vainement d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur mon front, la compresse sur ma joue ne me facilitant pas la tâche. Mon cœur battait violement dû à ce fichu rêve. Je respirais un bon coup avant de tenter de me lever. _

_Malheureusement, le choc que j'avais subit en percutant ce tronc d'arbre mal placé, m'avait procuré de douloureux maux dans le bas de mon dos. Et ce léger petit mouvement me fît sursauter de douleur à tel point, que j'en tombais du lit. Heureusement, avant que je ne heurte le plancher, une paire de bras frais et musclés me rattrapèrent. _

_Je relevais la tête et distinguais Emmett, souriant à pleine dent._

_« Bein dit donc Bella ! T'as pas suffisamment de bobo comme ça ? » me dit-il en me reposant délicatement sur le lit._

_Oui, c'était tout moi ça. La maladresse incarnée._

_« Excuse-moi » me dit-il. « J'ai fait tomber un vase en bas. Je t'ai réveillé »_

_Je me rappelais le bruit effroyable du verre d'eau brisé dans mon rêve. Si Emmett n'avais rien fait tombé, qui sais, Victoria m'aurait sans doute eue._

_« Non ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, je te remercie. Tu m'as sortie d'un affreux cauchemar » _

_« __À__ ton service damoiselle » fît-il tel un super héros. Ce qui me fît sourire aussitôt. Je me sentais incroyablement bien avec lui. Je le considérais un peu comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu._

_« Où est Edward ? » lui demandais-je sans savoir tenir plus longtemps. Je m'attendais à le retrouver près de moi à mon réveil._

_« Il est partit chasser » dit Alice qui venait d'apparaître au pas de la porte._

_Assurément. Je comprenais qu'il ne devait pas avoir facile de supporter mon sang, il fallait qu'il chasse. Cela dit, j'essayais de l'imaginer procéder, mais n'y arrivais pas. _

_« Désolée Bella, tu aurais dû encore être endormie, mais Emmett à pris soin de briser un vase pour te réveiller » dit-elle amèrement en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit._

_« Menteuse ! » rétorqua-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute. « J'ai pas fait exprès ! »_

_« Mais oui, mais oui Emmett. » fît-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Un vampire malhabile. J'aurais tout entendu » _

_Je me mis à rire en les observant se chamailler comme chien et chat. Ca faisait du bien cette ambiance. Après ce rêve récurant qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de ma tête, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. _

_« Alice » Je me permettais de les coupés au bout d'un moment, j'avais vraiment trop soif. Surtout avec la chaleur qui régnait ici à cause du feu. _

_« Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau ? »_

_« Oui bien sûr ! » firent-ils en cœurs. _

_La seconde d'après, Emmett était revenu avec un grand verre d'eau frais que j'avalais goulument._

_« Merci » fis-je de bonne grâce._

_Je me sentais encore fatiguer. J'étais persuadée que si je risquais de refermer les yeux, j'aurais Victoria en gros plan pour moi toute seule. Et c'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir._

_« Alice, est-ce que je peu descendre en bas ? Avec vous ? Je n'aime pas ce contexte de 'malade dans son lit', je préfèrerais restée près de vous »_

_J'aurais donnée n'importe quoi pour ne pas me rendormir. Et me laisser ici dans cette chambre, n'aurait réussi qu'à me faire sombrer dans les bras de Morphée._

_Emmett me souleva soudain de ses bras musclés avec beaucoup de douceur, prêt à descendre._

_« Emmett ! Elle devrait se reposée après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ! Repose là ! » beugla-t-elle._

_« Mais… » commença-t-il_

_« Non Alice, je ne suis plus fatiguée. J'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air » mentis-je._

_« S'il te plais ? » lui fis-je de ma moue la plus malheureuse qui soit. Ce qui fonctionna en un rien de temps._

_Elle cogita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole. _

_« Bon, d'accord. Mais tu ne feras aucuns efforts ! Tu as besoin de repos Bella. » me dit-elle en suivant Emmett qui nous emmenait déjà au réez-de chaussée._

_Une fois arrivés en bas, il me déposa délicatement sur le grand fauteuil bouffant qui se trouvait dans le salon. Alice le précéda pour me recouvrir les jambes d'une grosse couverture duveteuse._

_« Bonjour Bella » me dit le Docteur qui se rapprochait de moi. « Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda-il tout en m'auscultant. Ses mains fraîches m'apaisèrent instantanément. Je bouillonnais, tellement la chaleur était vive._

_« Tu as chaud ? » me dit-il_

_« Heu…Oui »_

_« Pardonne-nous. Edward voulait que la température ici soie adéquate pour toi. Il a tendance à toujours vouloir en faire trop » dit-il en souriant. _

_Il allât directement ouvrir la fenêtre de façon infime pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air frais. _

_« Oh, ce n'est pas grave » dis-je émue par les intentions d'Edward._

_« Tiens, prends ça » me dit-il en me donnant des gélules et un grand verre d'eau. _

_« C'est pour les douleurs de ton dos. Tu as subit un sacré choc. Tu risquerais de les ressentir encore quelques jours. »_

_« Merci docteur »_

_« Appelle-moi Carlisle » fît-il d'un sourire bienveillant._

_Pour seule réponse, je lui souris affectueusement. Il était vraiment doté d'une bonté démesurée. Edward avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père comme lui. Pas que je n'apprécie pas Charlie. C'est juste qu'il est …différent._

_Charlie est quelqu'un de très fermé. Incapable de montrer le moindre sentiment. Se dissimulant derrière sa gaucherie improvisée. Mais il restait cependant mon père. Et je l'aimais tel qu'il était._

_« Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmée » fît la femme du docteur en s'asseyant près de moi. Elle était magnifique. Son regard d'ambre était rempli de douceur. Elle dégageait un parfum exquis de fleurs vanillées. C'était…envoûtant. _

_« Et je te présente Rosalie » enchaîna-t-elle en me montrant du regard la belle blonde qui apparût dans la pièce._

_Je restais subjuguée par sa beauté sans nom. Ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi beau. A défaut d'être une divinité._

_Elle prit place gracieusement dans la salle à manger, s'attablant en face d'Emmett qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle me fît un signe discret de la tête en guise de 'bonjour' avec un sourire contenu._

_« Enchantée » fis-je troublée par la situation. J'avais devant moi des êtres magnifique à vous faire pâlir de la tête aux pieds. Je me sentais insignifiante à côté d'eux. Et encore, c'était peu dire ! _

_« Tiens » me dit Alice qui déposât un plateau avec un sandwich sur mes genoux._

_« Tu as besoin de forces ! Bon appétit ! » me dit-elle au sautillant pour venir s'asseoir près de moi._

_« Oh ! Heu…merci Alice »_

_Ça tombait vraiment bien. J'avais une faim de loup. J'entrepris de le manger lentement pour éviter de m'étouffer, car j'avais tellement d'appétit, que j'aurais avalé n'importe quoi. Ca me touchais de voir que malgré leur alimentation particulière, ils avaient toute fois pensés à moi._

_Après avoir terminé, je m'installais confortablement entre ma belle mère et ma belle sœur._

_Carlisle avait refermé la fenêtre et inévitablement, la chaleur était revenue suite au feu toujours crépitant dans la cheminée. Mais la fraîcheur qui émanait d'Alice et Esmée me procurait beaucoup de bien, chassant ainsi ses chaleurs désagréables._

_« Merci de m'accueillir. Ça me touche énormément » fis-je en toute sincérité. Ils étaient aux petits soins avec moi, comme si j'étais l'une des leurs._

_« Mais de rien ma chérie » me dit Esmée en me caressant la joue non meurtrie de sa main froide._

_« Tu fais partie de la famille à présent ! » enchaîna Alice radieuse, le regard pétillant._

_J'étais émue. A tel point que mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes que je ne savais dissimulés. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi aimé. _

_« Ah non hein ! Pas de larmes s'il vous plaît ! » fît aussitôt Emmett en se levant d'un bon._

_« Il faut remédier à ça ! » dit il en se rapprochant de moi, le regard malicieux._

_« Emmett, laisse la tranquille ! Elle a besoin de repos ! » gronda Alice qui devait certainement déjà savoir ce que son frère s'apprêtait à faire._

_« Mais…rhoooo ! Je vais pas lui faire de mal hein ! T'es pas la sœur d'Edward pour rien toi ! » répondit-il ronchon._

_Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue tel une enfant de 3 ans. _

_« Bon Bella, je vais te sortir la meilleure vanne de l'année. Impossible de ne pas rire avec une blague comme celle-ci ! » me dit-il d'un clin d'œil._

_Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir me sortir ?_

_« Pourquoi une poule traverse-t-elle la rue ? » me demanda-t-il guilleret._

_Alors là, je n'en savais fichtrement rien. J'étais incapable d'en retenir une plus de 30 minutes, alors répondre à celle là…_

_« Meilleure…vanne…de l'année… » entendis-je pouffer Alice. _

_« Oh c'est bon miss parfaite ! Ne fais pas ta maligne sinon cette fois je m'occupe de ton armoire à chaussures ! » défia Emmett._

_Ne sachant à quoi il faisait allusion, je constatais le changement d'humeur d'Alice. Elle l'observait à présent d'un regard extrêmement froid. A faire peur, je vous jure._

_« Alors Bella ? » me demanda Emmett à nouveau souriant._

_« Heu… » _

_« ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas » fis-je penaude avec un pauvre sourire._

_Il m'observait sans mot dire, le regard malicieux._

_« Et bien…Pour traversé la rue ! » dit-il en s'esclaffant sans vergogne._

_Ce ne fût pas sa blague qui me fus rire, mais lui. Il était tordu en deux tellement il rigolait de bon cœur. Et le voir rire pour une blague si peu…marrante était vraiment hilarant._

_Mais ce ne fût pas tout ! À la vue de mes larmes suite à la crise de rire qu'il m'avait déclenché, il se mît soudain debout sur la table de salon. Et d'un regard fripon, il se mît à imiter la poule._

_Il tournait sur lui-même et faisait des mouvements avec sa tête et ses bras que seul l'animal pouvait faire. Les caquètements qu'il faisait étaient très réalistes ! Je n'en pouvais plus. À force de rire, je sentais ma joue meurtrie de plus en plus douloureuse._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître Edward et son frère. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver, car si bête que ça puisse être, il m'avait atrocement manqué. Il observait Emmett en souriant, puis vint d'une vitesse inhumaine s'assoir à mes côtés pour m'enveloppée de ses bras de glace. J'avais à peine remarqué le départ d'Alice rejoignant Jasper, tellement la scène fût rapide. J'allais devoir m'habituer à cela. Leur rapidité était vraiment déroutante. _

_« Tu as fier allure Em » fît Edward après avoir déposé son menton contre le sommet de ma tête. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire battre mon cœur plus rapidement._

_« Oui je sais » dit Emmett fier de lui en s'assaillant dans le fauteuil qui nous faisait face. Faisant ainsi trembler le sol._

_« Tu veux quelques tuyaux ? C'est très facile de faire la poule ! » lança-t-il à Edward qui jouait avec une mèche rebelle de ma tignasse désordonnée. _

_« J'imagine ! Mais non merci. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour faire bonne figure » fît mon amoureux._

_« Quel coincé Ed ! » rétorqua-t-il boudeur. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire à nouveau rire. Et je n'étais pas la seule, car tout le monde se joignit à moi._

_Je me sentais tellement bien ici. Pourtant, en toute logique, ça aurai dû m'effrayer, me faire fuir. Car j'étais quand même entourée de 7 vampires ! Mais 7 vampires adorables, attentionnés et aimants._

_Mais soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement allant percuter le mur, laissant entrée une bourrasque de vent glacial dans la maison et éteignant ainsi le feu de la cheminée. Je sursautais et m'agrippais à Edward. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive._

_La seconde d'après, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Deux vampires j'imagine, car de simples humains n'auraient jamais été aussi beaux. La blonde paraissait terrifiée. Elle contempla Edward avec panique. Tandis que le grand brun tenait solidement la main de celle-ci, dérouté et abattu._

_« Edward ! » hurla-t-elle, larmoyante en se dirigeant vers nous. « C'est Tanya ! »_

_Je le sentis se tendre à tel point, que j'en eu froid dans le dos. C'est la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. _

_Mais qui était Tanya ? _

_Un flot de question m'assaillait. Et quelque chose me disait que la petite bulle que je m'étais forgée, ne tarderait pas à éclater. _

_

* * *

_

Bon bon bon...je sais que l'histoire n'a pas vraiment évoluée. Mais il fallait passer par ce POV!

La suite sera pour très bientôt promis!

J'attends vos impressions!

Merci à toutes!

;D


	17. Douleurs

__

_Mais qui voilà !_

_Et oui ! Chez moi c'est tout ou rien héhé !_

_Me voilà déjà avec le chapitre suivant ! (C'est de votre faute…Vous m'avez incroyablement remis en celle avec vos gentils compliments !)_

_Enfin, chapitre n'est pas vraiment le bon mot. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une petite parenthèse pour vous donner quelques news de notre chère Tanya ! _

_Celle qui vous enquiquine, mais qui suscite quand même votre curiosité ^^ _

_(J'aime j'aime)_

_J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances…_

_Alors je vais être très gentille avec vous…Comme je n'ai pas donné signe de vie pendant plusieurs mois, je posterais directement le chapitre suivant ! _

_J'ai quelques chapitres sous la main que j'avais déjà écris. Arrivé à un moment je serais plus longue pour poster car je dois continuer mes écrits !_

_Donc encore une fois, merci à vous toutes ! FF m'avais manqué je dois dire et je suis vraiment heureuse d'être revenue parmi vous et...Edward & Bella =D_

_Bon bon bon…trève de bavardage…_

_Réponse aux anonymes !_

_**Mathildee** : Alors merciii à toi ! L'engouement que te porte ma fiction me va droit au cœur. Ca fait plaisir de savoir, que ce que l'on écrit plaît ! C'est vrai que je mets du temps à faire avancer les événements…Mais patience. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre héhé ! Puis je suis obligé de passé par là. J'ai besoin d'avoir une vision de chaque chose…de chaque personnage ! En tout cas, merci pour tout miss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^_

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! _

**_POV Tanya_**

_Douleurs_

_Triste et misérable vie m'était donnée d'avoir. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ? Suis-je maudite ? Suis-je damnée pour le reste de mon interminable vie ? Pourquoi le destin, traître et destructeur s'abattait-il sur moi de la sorte ? Pourquoi à moi ? Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ?_

_Mon cœur était en mille morceaux. Lacéré, déchiqueté. En lambeaux. Force m'étais d'admettre qu'Edward avait toujours été la chose qui me permettait de tenir dans ce monde. Lui que j'aimais éperdument, que je vénérais comme un dieu depuis de nombreuses décennies. Lui qui s'était amouracher d'une, de cette…humaine de bas étage ! Que pouvait-il lui trouver ban sang ? _

_Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'un jour il se déciderait. Qu'il ouvrirait enfin ce cœur si triste et solitaire que je ne rêvais qu'à chérir. Je l'aimais si fort, d'un amour démesuré et sans limites. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Lui, maître dans l'art de déchiffrer les pensées d'autrui ?_

_Cet espoir de malheur, qui m'avait fait vivre et espéré. Pour quoi ? Des broutilles ! De l'amitié ? Je n'en voulais pas. Je le voulais tout entier. Comportement égoïste, je le savais. Mais je n'étais que le pantin de ses douloureuses émotions qui me submergeaient jours après jours. Il n'y avait que lui dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Lui et lui seul._

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdue, anéantie. Le monde s'effondrait à mes pieds, me laissant seule avec cette douleur déchirante et brûlante qui incendiait tout mon être. Encore une fois, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter tout cela ? Cette question interminable me rongeait de toutes parts. Et je ne pouvais en apaiser la morsure douloureuse qui me décomposait de l'intérieur._

_D'abord ma mère. Ma pauvre mère, immolée devant les yeux de mes sœurs et moi, par les seuls êtres en droit d'instaurer des lois. Ma malheureuse mère qui avait franchit la limite à ne jamais dépasser dans notre monde. La création d'un « enfant » vampire. De merveilleux poupons incapables d'être maître de leurs soifs, pouvant ainsi réduire à néant des villages entiers par simple caprice._

_Leur création avait été interdite par les Volturis, rois de lois dirigées par Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Rendant même le sujet tabou. Des guerres avaient eues lieues pour les protégés, nombreux ont perdus la vie en s'opposant aux maîtres des législations. Mais sans succès. Mes sœurs et moi avions étés épargnées pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ignorions les actes de notre mère. _

_Elle nous avait toujours laissées dans l'ignorance, nous épargnant ainsi du même et triste sort dont elle avait été victime. _

_Ce fût un choc atroce pour moi et mes sœurs. Notre mère était tout ce que nous avions de plus précieux. C'est une part de nous que nous avions perdue. J'aurais voulu mourir, tellement la douleur de vivre sans elle était tranchante. Mais pour mes sœurs, j'ai fait face. Me sentant responsable d'elles._

_Par la suite, ma sœur Irina. Anéantie pas la mort de Laurent son compagnon tué par des loups. Elle ne voyait pas non plus la vie sans lui. Tout comme moi je ne vois pas la mienne sans Edward._

_Irina est devenue désorientée. Vaquant aux quatre coins de la planète, seule et sans but aucun. Même ses sœurs ne peuvent plus rien pour elle, intouchable, se forgeant une carapace, froide, hautaine et sans cœur. Brisée par le chagrin de la perte de son bien-aimé. _

_Me tuant aussi au passage ainsi qu'à Kate. Il ne me restait plus qu'elle. Elle qui vivait son amour passionnément avec Garrett et qui me démolissais littéralement. J'étais heureuse pour elle, mais jalouse de ne pouvoir bénéficiée des bienfaits de l'amour tout comme eux._

_Le malheur pesait sur moi. La tristesse et la solitude également. _

_Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie, morne et froide. Que me restait-il après tout ? Rien. Que le vide et l'ignorance. De la pitié et de la peine de la part des autres… C'est le regard qu'Alice m'avait lancé après s'être aperçue que je l'avais entendue parler à Jasper de Bella. _

_Bella. Son nom me brûlait la gorge et me lacérais les entrailles. J'en tombais à genoux criant douloureusement ma peine, agrippant la terre, dure, froide. La réduisant en poussières. Même le bruit du ressac ne m'apaisait plus. Lui qui avait toujours eu un remède miracle sur moi. _

_L'__É__cosse, seul lieu qui m'apaisait autrefois, avait fini d'agir sur mes blessures. Où que je soie à présent, j'avais mal, je souffrais le martyr. Comme si des milliers de lames tranchantes me transperçaient le cœur. _

_J'aurais voulu ressentir la douleur du froid. La morsure du vent qui faisait rage face à moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir pleuré, laissant libre court à mon chagrin qui m'anéantissait. Pouvoir extériorisée cette douleur qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de moi, me tuant à petit feu. Mon corps d'immortelle empêchant tout acte qui puisse m'apaiser. _

_Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir. Je voulais en finir. Fuir cette souffrance assassine, fuir cette vie qui, de toutes manières, ne m'apportait rien de bon._

_Il ne me restait plus que cette solution. Et si, il y avait bel et bien un dieu qui existait sur cette terre, je priais le ciel du plus profond de mon cœur, pour que mes actes prochains, portent leurs fruits._

_

* * *

_

Ne m'en voulez pas ! Je sais que c'est rageant de ne pas en savoir plus.

lol

Mais je suis gentille…la suite vous attends à côté !

Merci à vous !

BiZ___z_


	18. Nouvelle vie

**_POV Bella_**

_Nouvelle vie_

_Voilà maintenant trois semaines que j'attendais. Trois semaines douloureuses et interminables. Seule, sans Edward. Tout c'était passé tellement vite. Je repense encore à ce fameux jour. Celui où tout à basculé. Je me revois encore dans ses bras, rire aux éclats suite aux péripéties d'Emmett. Juste avant que Kate n'arrive en catastrophe avec Garrett et qu'ils emportent mon amoureux._

_Après avoir préparé quelques affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, Edward m'avais pris dans ses bras et ensuite serré contre son cœur d'une passion et d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et caressa ma joue de ses doigts frais, avant de s'imprégner de mon odeur en déposant un dernier baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. La seconde d'après, il avait disparût aux côtés de ses amis, me laissant seule avec le reste de sa famille, sans aucunes explications. _

_Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas. Edward avait sûrement dû lire dans les pensées de Kate. Et rien qu'à resonger à sa réaction, des frissons parcoururent toute mon échine. Alice m'avait, par la suite, fait vent de l'affaire. Du moins, une partie. Car j'étais persuadée qu'elle me dissimulait quelque chose._

_Tanya, sœur de Kate et Irina, avait eu des soucis en __É__cosse lors de leur voyage. Et Edward était la seule personne qui pouvait « soit disant » lui venir en aide. Pourquoi Edward ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Cette histoire était trop vague pour moi. Et je soupçonnais les Cullen de ne pas tout me dire._

_Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que Kate et Garrett avaient fini par revenir. Mais sans Edward. D'après Carlisle, car c'est par lui que j'avais appris leur retour, il avait dû prolonger son séjour en __É__cosse. __É__tant humaine, il m'était impossible de ne pas ressentir cette impression bizarre que l'on nomme la jalousie. Le savoir seul à l'autre bout du monde avec une déesse vampirette ne me mettait pas trop à l'aise. _

_Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Edward. C'est plutôt elle qui me dérangeait. Car Emmett, le maladroit, avait un jour laissé entendre l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Du coup, indéniablement cela me rongeait._

_Edward me téléphonait deux à trois fois par jour. Sa voix me réchauffant à chaque coup de fil. Il me racontait ses journées. Je lui racontais les miennes. Tanya avait eu un grave accident. Elle était dans un centre spécialisé. J'imagine qu'au mot « spécialisé » cela incluait « vampire ». Le genre de centre que les humains tels que moi, ne soupçonnions pas l'existence une seule seconde._

_Je ne connaissais pas plus de détails. D'après Edward, c'était assez grave et elle avait absolument besoin de temps pour se remettre. _

_Je voulu demander à Alice, plus de précisions, mais malheureusement, mes efforts s'avouèrent vint. Je n'eu droit qu'aux mêmes paroles dénuées d'informations qu'Edward m'avait déjà dites. Me préservant ainsi, d'un « choc » émotionnel. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une fleur fragile, abimée par un simple coup de vent bon sang ! _

_Rhaaa. Parfois leur surprotection me mettait hors de moi ! J'avais, de temps à autre, l'impression d'être traitée comme une enfant ! Depuis son départ, quand se n'était pas Alice, c'était Emmett qui me collait aux basques. Pas que ça me dérangeais…non. C'est juste que par moments, j'avais besoin de me retrouvée seule. Et que jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais finalement, je dois dire que leurs présences me réconfortaient indéniablement du manque atroce que j'éprouvais pour Edward. _

_Actuellement, j'étais seule dans ma chambre. Certes. Mais il y avait toujours un Cullen à moins d'un kilomètre de moi. De la fenêtre d'où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir Emmett bidouiller le moteur de ma vieille camionnette, offerte par Charlie lors de mon arrivée en ville. D'après mon gros nounours de beau frère, elle faisait bien trop de bruit et ses pauvres oreilles avaient soi-disant, beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Moi le bruit ne me dérangeais en rien. J'étais hyper fière de mon « vieux tacos » comme il disait. _

_Après cet épisode, Angie et moi avions regagnées nos maisons respectives. Elle était retournée à Forks et moi à Phoenix. Maëlio étant remis sur pieds, elle pouvait enfin rentrer le cœur léger retrouver Ben. Mais pour ma part, ce fût une autre histoire. Le premier jour de mon arrivé, Renée et Phil n'étaient pas encore revenus. Je me suis donc retrouvée affreusement isolée pendant deux jours. _

_L'Alaska me manquait terriblement, ainsi qu'Edward et sa famille. Alice et Esmée me téléphonaient plusieurs fois par jours, mais une fois la communication terminée, je me retrouvais à nouveau seule dans cette grande maison sans vie. N'étant pas une adepte de télévision, je passais la majorité de mon temps à écouter la musique où à lire._

_La bibliothèque avait fermée ses portes car les travaux de rénovation allaient bientôt commencer. Je me retrouvais donc seule et sans activité. Mais ce ne fût pas de longue durée, car peu de temps après, ma mère et mon beau père firent leurs retours en grandes pompes._

_Seul inconvénient, ils repartaient pour la France pendant plusieurs semaines. Et je n'avais absolument plus envie d'être rongée par cette affreuse solitude qui pesait sur mes épaules. Renée s'en voulait de me délaisser de la sorte. _

_Je lui assurais que ça ne me dérangeais pas et l'encourageais à poursuivre sa route. Car j'avais une autre idée en tête. J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je partais vivre chez mon père à Forks._

_Non seulement, Angie était enchantée comme pas deux, mais en plus, l'une des résidences des Cullen se trouvait dans la même région. Je pouvais ainsi passez du temps avec ma belle famille, ma meilleure amie et mon père. Je travaillais également à la bibliothèque de Port-Angeles en attendant de me trouver un poste en Publicité._

_Tous ces changements en si peu de temps. C'était énorme. J'avais à peine eu le temps de dire « ouf » que ma vie avait complètement basculé. Je me retrouvais coincée dans la ville la plus maussade côté météorologie de tout le continent, j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'un vampire aussi beau qu'un Adonis et en plus, j'avais droit à une belle sœur accros à la mode. Ce qui n'était pas pour m'enchanter. C'était plutôt une énorme épine dans mon pied. _

_Je me laissais tombée sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Ce samedi était particulièrement ennuyeux. J'attendais le coup de téléphone habituel de mon bien-aimé. Et j'avoue que malgré ses nombreux coups de fil, l'attente entre chacun d'entre eux était toujours interminable. Charlie était partit tôt ce matin. Il pêchait régulièrement avec son ami Billy Black. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais hérité de ma Chevrolet._

_Charlie était aux anges lorsqu'il avait appris que je venais vivre chez lui. Laissant même tomber certaine barrières de sa personnalité si renfermée. Le jour de mon arrivée, sa joie était tellement énorme, qu'il décidât de me préparer à manger lui-même. Chose très rare, car il n'avait malheureusement pas la fibre du cuisinier. _

_Après avoir avalée le plat de pâtes visqueuses et trop salées qu'il m'avait fait, j'eu droit à une abominable indigestion durant la nuit qui suivait. Me jurant de ne plus jamais le laisser toucher une casserole, je me promis de lui faire la cuisine tous les jours. Je lui devais bien ça. Depuis le départ de ma mère, il mangeait la plupart du temps chez Billy ou Harry Clearwater, un très bon ami à lui._

_Le Burger King's de Forks faisait aussi de lui son meilleur client. Mon pauvre papa. Par moment, il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir été si jeune lors du divorce. J'aurais voulu être présente comme aujourd'hui pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui. _

_La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes songes, activant les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'Edward me sonnait._

_« Bonjour mon ange » fît la voix envoûtante de mon ténor. « Comment vas-tu ? »_

_Dieu que sa voix était douce…_

_« Je me sens affreusement seule sans toi » boudais-je._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, je ne vais plus trainer à rentrer. Tanya va beaucoup mieux. Dans peu de temps nous seront de retour » me dit-il la voix pleine de compassion._

_« Nous ? » _

_« Oui, elle va venir quelques temps à la maison. Kate et Garrett sont repartis en __É__cosse et Irina reste toujours introuvable. Il est mieux pour elle de ne pas se retrouver seule pendant une période »_

_J'avais de la peine pour Tanya, malgré ma jalousie que je tentais d'enfouir au plus profond de moi. Et entendre Edward si inquiet à ce sujet, l'agrandissait encore plus._

_« Et vous pensez revenir dans combien de temps ? Car je ne sais pas si je survivrais à une prochaine séance de shopping infligée par ta sœur » dis-je maussade._

_« Oh la vilaine ! Je vais lui dire ! » entendis-je ricaner Emmett par delà là fenêtre entre-ouverte. Fichue ouïe vampirique ! Je me levais et observait ses deux jambes qui dépassaient de sous le capo. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je pense que dans moins d'une semaine nous seront là » me dit Edward à l'autre bout du combiné._

_« Tu me manques tellement » fis-je en retournant sur mon lit. « C'est si dur de te savoir loin de moi. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me prennes dans tes bras, sentir tes doigts frais sur ma peau »_

_« Toi aussi tu… » commença-t-il, mais je n'eu pas le loisir d'entendre la suite. Car une paire de doigts froids et poisseux se mirent à me caressés la joue._

_« Gâtéeeeee » fît Emmett le sourire énorme, les mains remplies de graisse de voiture._

_« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !» criais-je en laissant tomber le téléphone sur le lit._

_« FICHE LE CAMP EMMETT ! » hurlais-je hors de moi. Non seulement il écoutait aux portes, mais en plus il m'avait foutu une trouille bleue ! Je sentis le feu me venir aux joues. Mais quel toupet !_

_« Oh lala ! » bouda-t-il. « Je voulais juste rendre service ! » fît-il en faisant la moue._

_« D__É__GAGE ! » beuglais-je en cherchant le téléphone qui avait fini par se perdre dans les couvertures. _

_« S'il te plaît Emmett, laisse-moi SEULE maintenant ! » tentais-je de dire en reprenant mon calme, mais sans succès. Ma voix tremblait furieusement._

_Il sautât de la fenêtre sans pour autant se départir de ce sourire espiègle. GrhHhh ! Qu'il pouvait m'énervée parfois !_

_« Allo ? » fît-je après avoir retrouvé mon portable que j'avais cherché avec frénésie._

_« Bella ? Tout va bien ? »_

_« Excuse-moi » lui dis-je en constatant qu'Emmett était à nouveau sous le capo de ma voiture. « Ce n'était que ton frère qui s'amusait encore à, à, à…à m'emmerder ! » dis-je en prenant bien soin d'élever la voix pour qu'il ne loupe pas la colère qui m'inondait. Ce qui ne fît que l'accentuer lorsque je le vît rire sans vergogne._

_D'une traite, je couru maladroitement dans ma salle de bain pour m'y enfermé à clef._

_« Ma pauvre chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Compte maximum quatre jours et je serais à nouveau près de toi. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manquais toi aussi » dit-il en soupirant._

_« C'est intolérable de te savoir loin de moi. Douloureux même » murmura-t-il._

_« Oh Edward… » fis-je en retenant un sanglot « Reviens-moi vite, je t'en prie »_

_« Je te le promets mon ange. De toutes manières, je doute d'être capable de rester plus longtemps sans toi. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi manque à l'appel et c'est insoutenable de vivre ainsi »_

_Trop émue pour parler, je sentis ma vue se brouiller. _

_« Je dois te laisser. Fais attention à toi. Je t'embrasse et t'envoi tout mon amour par la pensée, espérant qu'il puisse te réchauffer et t'apaiser le temps de mon retour »_

_Et il coupa la conversation. Me laissant seule à nouveau. _

_Mes larmes se mirent à roulées sur mes joues. Je me sentais idiote de pleurée, mais j'en avais besoin. J'étais si seule sans lui. C'est comme si une part de mon cœur manquait, m'empêchant de vivre correctement. Il était tout pour moi. Mon air, mon sang, ma vie. Pas une seconde je n'ai cessé de penser à lui. __À__ vrai dire, je ne faisais que ça, pensé à lui. _

_Son regard d'ambre se fondant dans mes prunelles, dans mon âme. Ses lèvres de soies se moulant aux miennes répandant leurs arômes de miel. Sa peau glacée, m'incendiant à chaque touchés. Ces souvenirs ne firent qu'amplifiés mon chagrin débordant._

_Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Dans peu de temps il serait de retour. Je me relevais difficilement. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je m'étais assise, adossée à la porte. Mais maladroite née que j'étais, si je me relevais trop rapidement, j'aurais perdu le peu d'équilibre valable que j'avais et me serais cassée la figure comme à de nombreuses reprises._

_Debout, les mains de chaque côtés de l'évier, j'observais mon reflet dans le grand miroir qui me faisait face. J'étais dans un piteux état. J'avais les yeux rouges et bouffis, le visage ruisselant. Sur ma joue droite, une grosse tache de graisse se mélangeait à mes larmes. Emmett…bien sûr. Sur la gauche, une petite cicatrice en forme de lune, souvenir récurant de mon périple dans les bois._

_Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, sentant encore les doigts glacés de Victoria enserrant ma gorge, son regard assassin plongé dans le mien, lèvres retroussées, dévoilant de magnifiques dents d'un blanc étincelant. Humaine fragile de naissance, je tombais dans les vapes au moment où elle plongea sur moi. Alice m'apprît par la suite qu'à l'arrivée d'Emmett et Jasper, elle fût interrompue au dernier moment. La seconde de distraction qui me sauvât la vie._

_Car pas moins de quelques instants après, Edward lui décapitât la tête dans un excès de fureur que personne ne lui connaissait. Entre-temps, James avait pris la fuite, tel un lâche sans aucuns sentiments pour celle qui l'aimait et qui venait de mourir. Mais ses efforts s'avouèrent vint. Jasper le rattrapa en moins de deux et lui régla son compte, lui instaurant le même sort que Victoria. _

_Alice m'avait garantie qu'avec une petite chirurgie plastique, ma cicatrice disparaîtrait totalement. Mais je ne voulais pas. Au diable tout ce qui touchait à la chirurgie. Je préfèrerais encore passez le reste de ma vie avec ce souvenir, plutôt que de me retrouver sur l'une des ces tables d'opérations à me faire charcuter. Rien que d'y songer me rendait malade. Et de toute manière, même si elle ne se voyait plus, je la sentirais toujours au fond de moi._

_Je fis couler l'eau froide et m'aspergeais le visage de bon cœur. Frottant avec force, la graisse qui avait du mal à vouloir se décollée de ma joue. Hargh ! Emmett ! _

_Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte. _

_Sursautant, je manquais presque de tombée. J'avais eu le réflex de m'accrocher à l'évier, mais cependant, mes jambes avaient glissées lamentablement en arrière sur l'eau que j'avais répandue en m'aspergeant le visage. Je me retrouvais dans une position qui en aurait fait marrer plus d'un !_

_« Bon sang ! Laisse-moi Emmett ! » grognais-je en me redressant tant bien que mal. Je lançais un essuie à mes pieds pour éviter le carnage et entrepris d'éponger l'eau que j'avais répandue. _

_« C'est moi Bella » me dit Alice d'une voix tendre et feutrée._

_J'ouvris la porte d'une rapidité à faire peur et sautais dans les bras de ma belle sœur. Déversant ma peine en pleurant à chaude larmes._

_« Oh Alice ! Il me manque tellement ! » fis-je entre deux sanglots._

_« Je sais Bella…Je sais » murmura-t-elle en caressant ma chevelure en bataille._

_« Mais sois patiente. Il va revenir dans peu de temps. Je te le promets » fît-elle en m'étreignant aussi fort que possible. Son corps dur et froid me soulageait, me rappelant ainsi celui d'Edward._

_Elle permit à ma peine d'émerger jusqu'à épuisement. Quand mes larmes prirent fin, elle me saisît par la main et m'emmena dans la salle de bain._

_« Qu'est-ce que… » demandais-je en voyant le flacon bleu qu'elle tenait. Elle imprégnait un coton de sa texture et l'appliqua sur ma joue._

_« La graisse de voiture » me dit-elle en souriant « N'est pas évidente à faire partir avec de l'eau claire Bella »._

_Son sarcasme me fît sourire instantanément. Elle m'avait certainement « vu » dans cet état. Et était accourue sans crier gare. Alice représentait énormément pour moi et je pense que si elle n'avait pas été présente actuellement, j'aurais certainement sombrée dans la déprime. _

_Je ne connaissais Edward que depuis peu, mais son départ était pour moi une déchirure atroce qui me rappelais à l'ordre chaque secondes que dieu faisait. Je l'aimais éperdument, ne vivant que pour ça. Je ne voyais plus mon avenir sans lui. Et vampire ou pas, je le chérissais d'un amour inconditionnel. Il était à présent…toute ma vie._

_« Voilà ! » me dît Alice qui me sortit de mes songes. Elle avait réussit à faire partir toute la graisse de ma joue. _

_« Merci » lui dis-je, heureuse de retrouvée ma joue rose. « Tu es vraiment adorable »._

_« Je sais, je sais…Que veux tu ! » me dit-elle en balançant les cotons dans la poubelle. Elle était très fière d'elle._

_Je lui souris de bon cœur. Elle réussissait toujours à me le rendre dès que j'avais un chagrin récurant._

_« Alors, pour éviter que ce samedi paraisse long et ennuyeux…que dirais-tu de… » commença-t-elle lorsque je plissais les yeux, peur d'entendre le mot 'shopping'. Ce qui la coupa dans son élan._

_« Ohhh mais laisse moi finir au moins ! » piailla-t-elle bougon, presqu'en sautillant._

_« Mais… Je n'ai rien dit ! » plaidais-je, feignant l'innocence._

_« Pas besoin de parler ! Je te connais ! »_

_« Bon termine ta phrase, Rhooo ! » fis-je exaspérée._

_« Que dirais-tu d'aller camper ! Je connais un coin tranquille et tout simplement magnifique à Beach Lake ! »._

_Du camping ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Je n'avais jamais été contre ce genre d'activités. Et puis, je pense que j'aurais vendu mon âme pour faire n'importe quoi, excepté du shopping ! Et me changer les idées ne serait pas de refus non plus. Je pense que cette escapade ne pourra me faire que du bien._

_« Ok pour le camping ! » dis-je de bonne grâce. « Il faut que je prévienne… »_

_« Charlie ? C'est déjà fait ! » dit-elle toute fière en se dirigeant vers ma chambre._

_Devant mon regard hébété, elle attrapait mon sac de sport qui se trouvait sous mon lit et ouvrit ma garde-robe. _

_« Mon dieu Bella ! » fit-elle choquée. « Il va falloir remédier à ça ! Tu n'as plus rien de potable à te mettre ! » râla-t-elle._

_Personnellement, tout ce qui se trouvait dans ma garde-robe me convenait largement._

_« Oui oui oui » lui répondis-je blasée en m'assaillant sur le lit pendant qu'elle empaquetait un vêtement par-ci et par-là. Avec Alice dans les parages, c'était le genre de chose auxquelles je ne devais plus me soucier. Dans moins de cinq minutes, mon sac serait fait. _

_Je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux. D'avoir pleurée avec acharnement m'avais épuisée. Je m'endormis instantanément, sans même le vouloir. Emportée dans un sommeil profond, qui pour une fois, fût doux et sans cauchemars. _

_

* * *

_

Alors ?

Vos impressions ?

J'ai hâte de les connaître !

Promis je ne trainerais pas à poster la suite…

À très vite et merci à toutes !

BiZz


	19. Distances

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

J'ai reçu un post ce matin d'une gentille habituée qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur le nombre incalculable de jour où je vous ai délaissé ! (4 mois quand même O_o)

Honte à moi vraiment ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à réagir… Mais comme je lui disais, la vie et ses aléas ont fait que je ne sois plus aussi présente. Mea culpa ! Le travail et la vie de famille me prennent du temps et il est vrai que je ne pensais plus à vous, mes fidèles lecteurs.

Mais je souhaite réellement terminer cette fiction. Je suis longue à la détende, c'est vrai… Mais comme dirais le proverbe : « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

Donc encore une fois, désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster.

Voici donc sans tarder, la suite tant attendue !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore et encore de m'être aussi fidèle.

Pour répondre aux anonymes, **Nina** et **Mathilde**, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que cette suite tant attendue sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Pour les autres reviews, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, sorry ce n'était pas volontaire…N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Car pour moi, répondre à mes lecteurs est la moindre des choses. Car c'est VOUS qui faites vivre ma fiction.

Encore merci à tous

Et pour clôturer mes blas-blas incessants, je précise que les persos appartiennent à notre très chère SM.

Je n'ai fais que m'amuser avec ^^

Et un dernier petit truc à vous dire en passant, c'est qu'actuellement je n'ai plus de BETA. Ce qui fait que mes écrits ne sont pas corrigés. Donc pardonnez-moi si faute il y a!

Enjoy !

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

_Distances_

_Seul dans ma chambre, j'observais mon portable que je tenais toujours en main. Quelques secondes avant, j'entendais encore la douce et tendre voix de ma Bella. Je l'avais réveillé sans le savoir. Elle m'annonçait qu'elle partait camper avec ma sœur. Une bonne chose. Ca lui changera les idées. Pour ça, je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur Alice. Malgré son obsession pour la mode, elle avait écoutée mes conseils et envisagée d'autres activités à faire avec Bella._

_J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait encore pleurée aujourd'hui. Ce qui me tuait littéralement. J'aurais tellement voulu être à ses côtés, la prendre dans mes bras pour sécher ses larmes et dissoudre sa peine. Je me sentais si impuissant d'ici, et chaque secondes loin d'elle m'était de plus en plus intolérable. Son chagrin se percevait affreusement, même quand elle tentait de me le dissimuler. C'était une piètre cachotière. Elle aurait probablement échouée dans le domaine du théâtre si elle en avait fait son métier._

_Le faite de lui cacher certaines choses, me dérangeais au plus haut point. Et je n'avais d'autres solutions que d'éviter certains sujets épineux. Comment pourrais-je lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Tanya ? N'importe qui, même au moral d'acier, aurait été choqué à vie. Moi-même je n'en revenais toujours pas. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?_

_Et le pire, c'est comment a-t-elle réussit à survivre à…ça ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai pu rester aussi calme en saisissant les songes de Kate. Il m'a fallu une force mentale incommensurable pour ne pas trahir mes émotions, chauffées à blanc par ses effroyables images que je voyais défilées dans son esprit._

_Tanya fût retrouvée par sa sœur au Castel Stalker. Elle était partie seule en milieu de nuit. D'après les amis de Garrett, elle disparût sans même les prévenir. S'isolant en permanence depuis leur séjour, elle affichait un comportement hautain et antipathique. Kate misait cela sur le compte d'Irina, en qui l'absence ce faisait longue et pesante. _

_Mais au bout de quelques jours sans aucunes nouvelles, l'inquiétude se fît ressentir. Ils cherchèrent chacun sans relâches pour la retrouvée. Jamais elle ne partait sans crier gare ni ne laissait ses sœurs sans leurs dires où elle allait. Et ce fût Kate qui la retrouvât._

_Tanya gisait lamentablement près de l'eau. Son corps, disloqué en grande partie, était parcouru de soubresauts. Elle pleurait sans larmes. Hurlant, criant la mort de venir la prendre. Ses membres manquants, flottaient au bord de l'eau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une jambe et un bras en très mauvais état. Sa tête comportait de nombreuses contusions au niveau du cou, comme si on avait tenté de l'arraché. Ses cheveux vénitiens avaient été déracinés par touffes et volaient autour d'elle. _

_Je perçus par les songes de Kate, le regard dément qu'elle affichait. La douleur et la souffrance qui déformait ses traits, faisait d'elle une suppliciée. Elle implorait sa sœur d'en finir avec elle. De l'achevée. Criant, suppliant les ténèbres de l'arrachée à se monde dénué d'intérêt. Kate était tétanisée. Si Garrett n'avait pas été là, je pense qu'elle serait devenue folle. _

_Tanya fût emmenée dans un gite secret tenu par Eléazar, un ami de la famille. Accablée, elle ne cessait d'implorer la mort, se moquant de tout et de tout le monde. Carmen, l'épouse d'Eléazar avait même été mordue pour avoir voulu la nourrir. _

_Ses membres lui furent restitués le jour même. Avec beaucoup de mal cela dit, car il s'agissait quand même d'un bras et d'une jambe. Nous, vampires, avions la capacité de cicatrisés rapidement. Ayant par exemple une main en moins, elle continuerait à « vivre » toute seule. L'immortalité nous rongeait jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. _

_Après avoir recouvré quelques esprits saints, Tanya divulgua à sa sœur qu'elle avait été attaquée par un vampire nouveau né fou, en manque de sang. Ce qui était probable, car étant nouveau né, notre soif de sang n'a aucunes limites. Quitte à tuer l'un des notre. Piètre mensonge que j'avais cru jusqu'à mon arrivée. Tanya c'était infligée ça toute seule, prisonnière de son amour pour moi. Bien sûr, elle se moquait de savoir que par delà ses songes, je découvrirais la vérité. Elle le souhaitait même. Sachant pertinemment que je ne la divulguerais pas. _

_Elle implorait ma présence à sa sœur. Voulant me montrer à quel point sa souffrance était grande, agissant sur moi comme une sorte de punition tel un poison brûlant dans vos veines. Sachant très bien que cela me blesserais de la voir dans un tel état. Tanya me punissait à sa manière, pour avoir osé trouver l'amour, pour l'avoir ignorée pendant toutes ces années. Elle trompa tout le monde, stipulant qu'elle ne voulait que moi, étant « soi-disant » le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser. Mais personne n'était dupe. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait des sentiments très forts à mon égard. _

_C'est donc comme cela, qu'en toute hâte je rejoignis l'__É__cosse. Une fois arrivé auprès de Tanya, son comportement s'adoucis instantanément. Etant le remède à tous ses soucis. Je dû cependant prendre sur moi pour ne pas que l'ont discerne l'état de choc qui refroidissait tout mon être. J'avais été heurté jusqu'au plus profond de moi lorsque je perçus les songes brûlants et incendiant de Tanya et de sa tentative de suicide. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse aller jusque là._

_Je me sentais affreusement responsable. La voir dans cet état de peine et de souffrance m'était insupportable. Car j'aimais Tanya. Pas de cet amour si doux et vigoureux à la fois que j'éprouvais pour Bella. Pas de cet amour coloré et magique qui faisait à présent revivre mon vieux cœur mort. Je l'aimais comme une sœur. Depuis de nombreuses décennies elle partageait ma vie. Et je tenais à elle autant que le reste de ma famille._

_De lourds regrets se mirent à pesés sur mes épaules. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Et quand je vois où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû suivre ma première idée et mettre ma foutu bonté de côté. Celle de l'ignorance totale. Celle de ne lui laisser aucunes chances de m'aimer ainsi. Mais malheureusement, la simple amitié aussi neutre soit-elle offerte par mes soins, fût une source d'espoir démesuré pour elle. La forgeant dans ses résolutions à espérer qu'un jour, je puisse l'aimer en retour._

_Grave erreur._

_Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'aimer cela dit. Du moins, pas aussi intensément. Le simple mot « amour » était pour moi tout un mystère._

_Bella. _

_Ma Bella… _

_Rien que le songe de son nom, de la douce pâleur crème de son visage et de son regard chocolat, anesthésiait tout mon être. Son odeur, plus tentatrice que jamais, faisait à présent partie de moi. La brulure qu'elle procurait à ma gorge, me manquait épouvantablement. Chaque secondes, plus déchirantes et douloureuses que jamais, m'anéantissait de la savoir loin de moi. J'avais besoin d'elle. Elle agissait sur moi telle une drogue parcourant les veines d'un junkie._

_J'avais peur de l'effrayer avec tout cet amour que j'éprouvais. Peur de la noyer avec toutes les émotions que je ressentais. Et chaque jour que dieu faisait, je l'aimais encore plus. C'était donc cela, l'amour véritable. Et je n'étais malheureusement pas près de celle que je chérissais déjà de tout mon être pour vivre pleinement cette merveilleuse aventure._

_C'est pitoyable, je le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à passer plus d'une minute sans songer à elle. Et il fallait que je me reprenne. Car dans des moments comme celui-ci, mon état ne pouvait qu'aggraver celui de Tanya. Si mon corps l'avait autorisé, j'aurais pleuré autant puisse se faire. Extériorisant ainsi la peine et la douleur qui me rongeait de me retrouvé loin de celle que j'aime. _

_Je balançais mon portable sur la table et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, étouffant un cri de douleur. Il ne me restait pourtant que quelques jours avant notre retour. Mais cela me paraissait déjà une éternité. Il fallait que je recouvre mes esprits. J'inspirais un bon coup, même si cela ne me prodiguait aucunes sensations, et passais automatiquement ma main dans ma chevelure._

_La seconde d'après, je perçu les songes de Tanya qui allait bientôt franchir le seuil. Elle était sereine et pensait à Kate qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone. Trois petits coups délicats sur la porte de ma chambre, avant de la franchir tout en me détaillant de son regard à nouveau doré. Le noir encre que ses pupilles avaient lorsqu'elle ne se nourrissait pas, ne lui sciait guère, lui donnant des airs démoniaques. _

_« Ca va ? » me dit-elle inquiète. _

_Et elle l'était. Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour constater que mon état actuel ne faisait que se déplorer de jours en jours._

_« Oui, merci » lui dis-je en détournant mon regard du siens, pour observer par delà ma fenêtre, un ciel gris et triste, dénué de lumière. _

_Au fond de moi, je ressentais une certaine colère envers elle. Mais je devais prendre sur moi. Car dans le faible état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, ma mauvaise humeur pourrait être le déclencheur de l'explosion qui en finirait d'elle. Je le savais car ces derniers jours, je n'ai cessé de scruter ses pensées. Et malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, elle était encore incroyablement faible. Ce qui faisait, qu'injustement, je devais cacher mes émotions. Et j'avoue que ce n'était pas toujours évident._

_Elle me rejoignit en un éclair. Je pouvais sentir son doux parfum de Lilas avec un léger soupçon de mente, enrober tout mon espace vital. Je tournais la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Elle contemplait le paysage, sans bouger. Telle une statue de cire. Ses cheveux vénitiens étaient relevés en un chignon impeccable, dévoilant un cou parfait. Si ce n'est qu'il était à présent parcouru de petites cicatrices d'un blanc reluisant. Et même cela, n'entravait en rien sa beauté marmoréenne. _

_Sa jambe et son bras avaient parfaitement cicatrisés. En la voyant tel quel, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il y a moins de trois semaines d'ici, elle c'était retrouvée désarticulée. Ses cheveux avaient parfaitement repoussés en quelques jours. Quant à son alimentation, elle était redevenue régulière. Tanya n'avait plus voulu se nourrir au début de sa convalescence et était restée avec de grands cernes d'un mauve assez prononcé. Elle c'était par la suite, excusée auprès de Carmen, pour l'avoir mordue à la jugulaire. Celle-ci se retrouvait à présent avec une belle cicatrice._

_Souvenir à présent éternel, de son amie de longue date. Carmen et Eléazar étaient des amis très proches que nous considérions comme des membres de notre famille. Nous ne les voyons pas souvent malheureusement. Car ils voyagent en permanence aux quatre coins du monde, à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes. Eléazar était un grand scientifique passionné, d'une bonté sans pareil. Toujours à l'écoute de son prochain, il apportait son soutien pour tout et à tout le monde._

_Tout comme Carlisle, il était lui aussi médecin et aidait chaque humain qui croisait son chemin. Je le considérais comme mon oncle. Lui qui pourtant, n'avait aucuns liens familiaux officiels avec nous. Quand on regarde, nous nous considérons tous comme frères et sœurs, mais officiellement, nous étions tous étrangers l'un à l'autre. Carlisle nous avait tous sauvés d'une mort certaine, en faisant de nous, ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je n'avais cessé d'observer Tanya durant le défilement de mes songes. Elle c'était détournée du paysage pour venir se fondre dans les profondeurs de mes prunelles. Nous étions quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Une vingtaine de centimètre séparaient nos visages respectifs. Lorsque je perçu le fond de sa pensée, je m'empressais de me retourner avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, la laissant seule près de la fenêtre._

_Je pris place devant l'énorme miroir qui trônait dans la pièce. Il prenait presque toute la superficie du mur qui me faisait face. Nous étions toujours au gite d'Eléazar. Et nous avions chacun nos chambres distinctives. La mienne était dotée d'une déco très froide. Les murs gris et blancs étaient parsemés de miroirs en tout genre. Une grande cheminée d'albâtre en pierres brutes, faisait office de déco principale. Une gigantesque table en chêne noir se trouvait au centre de la pièce, avec quelques chaises d'un blanc étincelant. Le tout contrastait tout en s'assemblant étonnamment._

_Tanya, froissée par mon geste de recul, se reprît aussitôt après avoir laissé place au vide total de son esprit. J'avais horreur lorsqu'elle faisait ça. C'était sa manière de me dissimuler ses sentiments, ses émotions. Elle me rejoignit cependant, d'un pas lent et vint se poster derrière moi, face au miroir. Je pouvais la voir de biais, mais ne la regardait pas. Son regard à elle, par contre, m'étudiait en profondeur. À tel point que s'en fût presque gênant._

_« Je venais juste te dire que je partais chasser. J'ai besoin de me retrouvée un peu seule avant de rentrer chez les nôtres »_

_« Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? » lui fis-je en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. Prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard._

_« Non, je te remercie » répliqua-t-elle en détournant enfin l'attention, observant le sol. _

_« Je ne me suis plus retrouvée seule depuis plus de trois semaines. Et j'en ai besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira » me dit-elle en déposant une main sur mon épaule._

_Geste qui se voulait rassurant. Ses songes me prouvaient néanmoins, qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus serein._

_« D'accord. Mais soit de retour avant mardi soir. Sinon tu prendras l'avion toute seule » lui dis-je plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il était hors de question que je reste un jour de plus loin de Bella. Et ce n'était plus négociable._

_« N'aie crainte » me dit-elle avec un vague sourire. « Je serais revenue »_

_Et elle partit la seconde qui suivait, ne laissant qu'une bourrasque de vent imbibé de son parfum qui en aurait envoûté plus d'un. Hormis moi._

_Malgré le faite que nous savions pertinemment tous les deux qu'elle avait voulu attentée à ses jours, nous n'en avions jamais parlé. Elle agissait comme si de rien était, vaquant à ses occupations et aux derniers soins qu'elle devait recevoir avant notre retour. Et personnellement, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tôt où tard, le moment sera venu d'en parler._

_La seule qui fût au courant, était Alice. Grâce à son don incontestable. Cependant, sa vision arrivât trop tard, car j'étais déjà parti pour l'Ecosse. Ce n'est que par téléphone qu'elle m'apprît qu'elle était au courant. _

_Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Pas même à Jasper, lui avec qui, elle partageait pourtant tout. _

_Mon portable vibra, me rappelant à l'ordre._

_C'était Alice._

_« Edward ? Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_« Ca pourrait aller mieux » dis-je sans grande motivation en me pinçant l'arrêt du nez. « Elle me manque »_

_Je fermais les yeux, tout en les fronçant. Tentant de gérer la douleur qui s'agglomérait dans mon être suite aux images de Bella qui défilaient dans ma tête._

_« Je sais. Tu lui manque aussi énormément. Mais vous serrez bientôt de retour » dit-elle tout en s'activant à la tâche. Je pouvais entendre divers bruits par delà le combiné. Tel un bric à braque d'objets qui s'entrechoquaient. _

_« Je prépare ma valise pour notre sortie camping ! » me dit-elle bien avant que je ne lui pose la question. Elle m'épatera toujours. _

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, imaginant sa frimousse lutine et fière d'elle._

_« As-tu eu une vision particulière concernant Tanya ? Elle vient de partir chassez seule et… »_

_« Pas d'inquiétude. Elle est bien partit chasser. Par contre, elle ne sera pas seule. Quelqu'un l'accompagnera. Mais je ne connais pas ce visage. Sûrement une connaissance à elle… » fini-t-elle songeuse après m'avoir coupée dans mon élan._

_« Peut-être quelqu'un avec qui elle était lors de son arrivée ici avec Kate et Garrett ? »_

_«…Oui certainement » fit-elle tout en continuant de faire sa valise._

_« Tu devrais aller chasser toi aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas trop l'esprit à ça, mais crois moi. Va chasser ! » asséna-elle sans appel. _

_Il est vrai que je ne m'étais plus nourri ces derniers jours. Et la brûlure de ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus pesante._

_« Emmett ! Ne touche pas à ça ! » hurla-t-elle soudain comme une furie._

_« Un sèche-cheveux pour aller camper ? Tu comptes le brancher où ? » dit-il hilare de l'autre côté du combiné._

_Je pouvais entendre son rire résonner sur les quatre coins de la chambre de ma sœur. Il riait sans vergogne, de ce rire gras et joyeux qui me manquait tant. Ces trois semaines en Ecosse furent particulièrement tristes et pénibles ici sans ma famille… Sans Bella._

_Un bruit fracassant surgit de mon portable. Emmett avait encore certainement du ce prendre quelque chose en pleine tête._

_« Alice ! C'était un cadeau de mariage ! » se plaignît Jasper. « Un diamant brut de plus de deux kilos ça ne se trouve pas si facilement ! »_

_Je riais à présent tout seul. Les entendre se chamaillés comme ça, m'avait énormément manqué._

_« Rends-moi ça ! » beugla Alice sans retenue. « Cette crème est très précieuse ! Je n'en trouve que rarement lors de mes visites au Pérou ! »_

_La seconde d'après j'entendis un 'splatch' très distinct. _

_Je ne su jamais où il atterrit. Car un brouhaha se fît entendre quelques secondes avant de laisser place à un calme olympien. _

_Jasper repris le téléphone._

_« Ouai… Désolé mon vieux. Emmett à prit ses jambes à son cou. Ils sont sortit dehors » me dit un Jasper blasé._

_« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous entendre. Prenez soin de Bella. Je te laisse, je vais chasser »_

_« Ok ! »_

_« Et … Edward ? » me dit-il avant que je ne coupe la communication._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Courage mon vieux. Nous sommes là si tu as besoin » me dit-il la voix pleine de compassion »_

_« Merci Jazz »_

_Même de là où il était, il réussissait à m'apaiser. J'étais extrêmement chanceux d'avoir une famille comme la mienne._

_Je déposais mon portable sur la table et pris la direction de la porte. Je courus en toute hâte dehors, laissant le vent frais de l'Ecosse me submerger. La vitesse m'apaisait elle aussi, mais n'était en rien comparable à l'étreinte douce et chaude qui m'attendait dans les fins-fonds de Forks._

* * *

Je radotte je le sais, mais encore désolé pour le retard!

Il me reste un chapitre à poster que j'avais déjà écrit et ensuite je devrais continuer la suite... Je tenterais de ne pas être trop longue.

Promis!

A très bientôt et merci encore pour votre fidélité!

XoXoXoxO


	20. Virée Familiale

Bonjour à tous et à toute!

Voilà la déserteuse de première qui refait surface! *se cache les yeux*

Alors sincèrement, je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre! C'est honteux, je sais! Mais bon...Comme je disais dans mon post précédent, la vie change et je n'ai plus vraiment eu l'occaz de mettre ma fiction à jour. Mais elle me tient cependant très à coeur... Et je la finirait, ça c'est certain! Donc à défaut du temps que j'utilise à ralonge (lol), My Skyn aura une fin c'est promis! Mais pas encore pour l'instant ^^

Avant ça, Bella et les siens ont encore d'autre aventures à vous faire découvrir!

Merci à mes fidèles lectrices et sincèrement sorry pour tout ce temps!

Je précise bien sûr (comme la dernière fois) que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle Beta pour corriger mes fautes...Donc soyez clémentes avec moi please!

Une bonne lecture à tous!

Enjoy!

* * *

_POV Bella_

_Virée familiale _

_« Non Em ! C'est moi qui conduis cette fois ! Tu ne connais pas le chem… »_

_« C'est MA JEEPE ! » hurla-t-il sans pour autant se départir de son sourire espiègle._

_Alice était encore une fois, hors d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu deux frères et sœurs se disputés à ce point. Comment réussissaient-ils à vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer songeais-je tout en prenant place sur le siège arrière de la luxueuse Jeep en question._

_« Arrête de faire l'enfant et passe moi le volant maintenant ! » piailla la petite Alice qui faisait face au monstrueux Emmett._

_« Tu n'as qu'à m'indiquer la route à suivre ! » fît celui-ci en prenant place avec grâce sur le siège conducteur devant le regard assassin de sa sœur._

_« Bon décidez-vous sinon je prends MA voiture ! » intervint Rosalie qui paraissait saoulée de les entendre se chamaillés._

_« Alors dit le moi et je viens avec ! » poursuivit Jasper qui venait d'arriver._

_Nous étions devant l'immense résidence des Cullen. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il ferait certainement nuit avant que nous arrivions à Beach Lake. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce coin là. Et d'après les dires, il paraîtrait que ce serait l'un des plus beaux et des plus tranquilles de la région. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir ça. Et c'était vraiment mal partit !_

_« Ok ! Je prends ma Porsche ! Viens Bella ! » tonnât Alice tout en allant rechercher à toute vitesse nos affaires dans le coffre de la Jeep. Elle allait tellement vite que je pouvais à peine la voir, ne percevant que des couleurs floutées. _

_« Oh arrête de bouder bibiche ! » lança Emmett d'un ton railleur._

_Pour seule réponse, le ronronnement tranchant de la voiture d'Alice qui se faisait attendre. Leurs rapidités hors normes pouvaient vraiment être déroutantes par instants. J'avais à peine eu le temps de descendre de la Jeep._

_« Bon bien… à tout à l'heure » fis-je penaude aux trois prunelles dorées qui m'observaient sans mots dire._

_À peine la porte de la Porsche refermée sur moi, que nous démarions en trombe dans un crissement de pneus infernale. La seconde d'après nous étions déjà sur la nationale._

_« Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment Rosalie fait pour le supporter ! » râla-t-elle tout en appuyant sur le champignon, déclenchant ainsi mes nausées._

_« C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de me prêter sa Jeep ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'abimée ! » continua-t-elle dans son monologue, le pied toujours aussi lourd._

_« Combien de voitures il ne m'a pas détruites lui ! La dernière en date est une Mini-Maurice que Jazz m'avait offert. Et tu sais ce qu'il en a fait ? » me dit-elle en me regardant pour la première fois par delà ses immenses lunettes de soleil._

_« Il avait parié avec Jazz qu'à grande vitesse, elle réussirait à passer à travers un mur de béton de deux mètres d'épaisseurs ! » fulmina-t-elle en regardant à nouveau la route, les mains crispées sur le volant._

_« Et ? » réussis-je à articuler malgré la bile qui me remontait._

_« Et rien ! Il me l'a carrément anéantie ! » brailla-t-elle, toujours aussi énervée._

_« Edward m'a ensuite offerte celle-ci pour Noël dernier. Mais j'aimais ma Mini ! Surtout parce qu'elle m'avait été offerte par Jasper lors de notre dernier voyage à Londres ! »_

_Je la comprenais et compatissais à son malheur. Cependant, je me sentais de plus en plus malade et n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche, laissant ainsi Alice sans réponses._

_« Oh ! Pardonne-moi Bella ! » dit-elle en levant pour la premier fois, le pied de l'accélérateur. « Ca va ? » me demanda-t-elle en quittant la route des yeux pour observer mon visage blafard alors qu'un camion arrivait droit sur nous._

_« Ali...Glurp…! » tentais-je de crier pour lui dire de regarder la route, mais impossible. Tout ce que j'avais mangé durant la journée passa aussi sec, de mon estomac, au tableau de bord. _

_Elle braqua en un rien de temps, évitant le camion de justesse, puis ralentit avant de s'arrêter au bord de l'autoroute._

_« Oh Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Pardonne-moi ! » s'excusa-t-elle en m'aidant à sortir du véhicule._

_Je m'accroupi à genoux pour terminer d'évacuer le peu de nourriture qu'il restait en moi. J'avais horreur de vomir. Je préférais encore rester malade durant des heures, plutôt que de subir ce supplice. Je pouvais sentir les mains fraîches d'Alice sur mon front. De son autre main, elle retenait mes cheveux afin d'éviter qu'ils ne pataugent dans mon vomis. Après avoir remis durant encore quelques minutes, je me laissais tombée en arrière dans les bras de ma belle sœur. Épuisée._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda celle-ci tout en rassemblant mes cheveux en bataille._

_« Vidée » fis-je sur une pointe d'humour._

_« Excuse-moi Bella. Pour moi, tu fais déjà partie de la famille. Et part moment, il m'arrive d'oublié que tu n'es encore qu'une humaine… »_

_Ce qu'elle me dit, m'avais touchée au plus profond de moi. Cependant, un mot de trop fût prononcé._

_« Encore qu'une humaine ? » demandais-je à présent intriguée._

_Un énorme blanc pris place, instaurant un certain malaise. Seul le bruit des voitures passantes comblait ce silence de plomb._

_« Bon, il est temps de nous remettre en route, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber » fît-elle, me laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale, rejoignant la voiture._

_« Alice… » insistais-je._

_« Oh Bella ! Tu as en vraiment foutu partout ! » lança-t-elle tout en nettoyant d'une vitesse inhumaine, les restes de mon petit dèj qui séjournaient encore sur le tableau de bord._

_« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question ! » beuglais-je. Elle était incroyable !_

_Dos à moi, elle cessa de bouger. D'une lenteur à faire peur, elle se retourna pour me faire face, les mains crispées, les yeux fermés._

_« Bella… » me dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Ne me force pas à t'en dire plus. Edward m'en voudrait considérablement »_

_Elle avait vraiment l'air embarrassée. Mais je m'en moquais. C'était quand même de moi qu'il s'agissait ! J'avais le droit de savoir après tout !_

_« Ecoute, je… » commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par le tintamarre infernal de son portable._

_« Oui ? » fît-elle à son interlocuteur en décrochant à la vitesse de l'éclair._

_Les bras croisés, le pied nerveux, j'attendais rageusement qu'elle daigne en finir et me répondre._

_« Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_« D'accord, on démarre. À tout de suite »_

_Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, que la seconde qui suivait, je me retrouvais scotchée sur le cuir noir de la Porsche pendant que celle-ci filait à toute vitesse sur la nationale. _

_« Je t'expliquerais après Bella. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Soit patiente, nous y seront dans moins de quarante minutes » me dit-elle d'un ton sans appel._

_Rangeant mes interrogations pour un autre round, je ne discutais pas et me cramponnais à la portière, priant le ciel qu'au chemin du retour, je ne soie plus dans cette maudite voiture. Son changement d'humeur ne me disait rien qui vaille. Que se passait-il ? Qui lui avait téléphoné et pourquoi se précipiter de la sorte? _

_Je pris soin de garder ses questions jusqu'à destination. La vitesse à laquelle Alice roulait était dix fois supérieur à la précédente. Je fermais les yeux tout en m'imaginant au sol, face à la mer, les cheveux dans le vent. Ce qui marcha, car peux de temps après, je sentis le véhicule ralentir. Je n'ouvris les yeux qu'au moment où une main froide pinça l'une de mes joues._

_« Ca va ? Toujours vivante ? » me dit la voix tonitruante d'Emmett. _

_Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même. Les jointures de mes mains étaient devenues extrêmement blanches à force d'avoir tordu le cuir de la voiture. _

_« Viens là mamzelle ! » me dit Emmett en me soulevant de ses bras d'acier pour me sortir du véhicule et me déposée à terre._

_J'étais ébahie, oubliant toutes les questions qui me préoccupaient. Je me retrouvais sur une magnifique petite plage en lisière de forêt. Le sable était presque blanc et composé de petits cailloux et coquillages en tout genre. L'eau, calme et d'un bruit doux et apaisant, était d'un bleu azur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un coin aussi merveilleux pouvait exister dans cette région. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, hormis moi et ma nouvelle famille. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit aussi paisible…Aussi tranquille. Le soleil commençait à piqué du nez, offrant un ciel d'un rose orangé tout simplement extraordinaire. J'observais béatement les Cullen qui brillaient de mille feux face à la lueur du soleil. Leurs peaux d'un blanc laiteux, scintillait tel un millier de diamant. J'en restais abasourdie. _

_Jasper et Rosalie étaient en train de montés une énorme tente en bord de mer. Alice était au téléphone à quelques mètres de nous et Emmett m'observait joyeusement de son plus beau sourire._

_« Wouaouw ! C'est énorme ! » lançais-je stupéfaite._

_« Alors, ça te plaît ? » me demanda-t-il en couvrant des yeux les alentours._

_« C'est magnifique ! Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas me plaire ! » dis-je en souriant de bon cœur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu dix ans. J'avais soudain une folle envie de courir et d'aller me jeter dans l'eau toute habillée._

_Ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour combler ma joie. Et rien que d'y songer, cela rabroua toute ma bonne humeur, laissant place à la morosité._

_« Tiens Bella » me dit Alice en me tendant son portable._

_« C'est Edward » fît-elle d'un regard d'excuse._

_Les mots magiques qui firent accentuer la cadence des battements de mon cœur._

_« Bonsoir ma chérie » me dit cette voix chaleureuse qui me manquait tant._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? Alice m'a dit que tu as été malade ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu être… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va » fis-je en regardant une Alice penaude. « J'ai survécu ! »_

_« Ca m'attriste de ne pouvoir être près de toi. Tu me manques tellement » dit-il mélancolique._

_« Toi aussi tu me manque Edward. J'espère que nous aurons un jour prochain, l'occasion d'y revenir à deux »_

_M'imaginée seule avec lui sur cette plage déserte, réveilla en moi, des sensations que je n'avais pas prévues, rendant mes joues rougeoyantes. Jasper m'observa soudain bizarrement avant de détourner brusquement le regard, retournant à ses occupations._

_« Je t'en fais la promesse. En attendant, tente tout de même de te changer les idées et profite du beau temps à venir. D'après Alice, il fera un temps radieux demain »_

_« Je te promets d'essayer » lui dis-je sans convictions._

_Nous continuâmes à discuter durant quelques minutes de tout et de rien avant que je ne rende avec regret, le téléphone à une Alice remplie de…sable ?_

_« Mais…Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » lui demandais-je, retenant difficilement mon sourire._

_Elle avait du sable et des cailloux plein les cheveux ainsi que sur l'entièreté de sa jolie tenue. Sa coiffure, si bien entretenue d'ordinaire, était tellement désordonnée, qu'on aurait crû qu'elle venait de se réveillée. Rajoutant à cela une mine furibonde, il ne me fallût pas longtemps pour deviner qui était responsable de son accoutrement._

_« Merci » me dit-elle en reprenant le portable que je lui tendais. Elle contenait sa rage, ça se ressentait affreusement. La seconde d'après, elle décampât, ne laissant qu'une bourrasque de sable volant dans les airs._

_Je me retournais pour trouver Emmett aussi ensablé qu'elle, secoué par de gros rires nerveux. _

_« Je pense que tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ? » rouspéta Jasper en passant sa main dans sa chevelure dorée, faisant ainsi valser le sable qu'y si était niché._

_En faite, hormis Rosalie qui coupait du bois d'une main experte et qui ne semblait pas ce souciée le moins du monde de cet échange, ils étaient tout deux recouverts de sable._

_« Si toi, tu ne lui apprends pas le sens de l'humour, il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'en charger ! » dit-il en époussetant le sable qu'il avait sur ses épaules._

_«Em, tu abuses sérieusement. Elle va vraiment finir par te détester, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! » _

_« Ma petite sœur chérie ? J'en doute ! Elle m'adore… » dit-il sûr de lui avant de rejoindre Rosalie qui allumait déjà le feu._

_L'après midi avait filée à une vitesse incroyable. La nuit, noir comme le jais, était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un bâillement vint interrompre l'une de mes phrases. Nous étions tous autour du grand feu de bois, fait par les soins de Rose. Alice était revenue peu de temps après, revêtue et coiffée impeccablement. Ignorant un Emmett plus espiègle que jamais. Jasper était posé sur un énorme bout de bois, face aux flammes, sculptant de ses mains expertes, un petit oiseau aux ailles déployées. Alice parlais chiffon avec Rosalie tandis que moi, je somnolais de tout mon long, couchée dans le sable, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Emmett. _

_Cette proximité était pour moi, on ne peu plus fraternel. Je n'avais jamais eu de frère. Et je considérais Emmett comme tel. Il jouait inconsciemment avec l'une de mes mèches, tandis que moi, repus d'avoir beaucoup trop mangé et d'avoir, franchement abuser avec les marshmallow grillés, je tentais de fuir les caresses de la fatigue qui commençait à prendre le dessus de tout mon être._

_Subitement, sa main glacée toucha inconsciemment mon front avant de repartir gambader dans ma masse de cheveux désordonnés. Ce contact me rappela à l'ordre immédiatement, affichant dans mon subconscient, le doux et tendre sourire de l'homme que j'aimais passionnément et qui se trouvait à mille lieux de moi. Ce souvenir brûlant, remplis mes yeux de larmes sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit._

_Jasper leva la tête vers moi. Je ne le regardais pas directement, mais je pouvais sentir ses prunelles topaze m'observer. Une vague d'apaisement vint brusquement m'assaillir, réchauffant ainsi tout mon être. Je ne dis mot, mais souriait dans le vide, fermant délicatement mes paupières tout en laissant mes larmes rouler sur mes joues._

_Merci, pensais-je avant de sombrée dans l'inconscience, prisonnière des ténèbres qui me retenaient en otage._

_Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris un œil timide, réveillé par le bruit des vagues. Je me retrouvais emmitouflée sous la tente, dans une masse de couvertures. Mon front perlait tellement la chaleur me gagnait. Je pouvais sentir les rayons du soleil, percer le tissu de la tente et venir caresser mon visage en sueur. Je me levais maladroitement et tentais d'ouvrit la maudite fermeture éclaire de celle-ci. Malheureusement, malhabile née que j'étais, je fis une fausse manœuvre et l'ouvrit d'une traite en forçant dessus. C'est ainsi que tête la première je m'écrasais lamentablement sur le sable chaud._

_Pouah ! J'en avais plein dans la bouche ! Je m'assis tant bien que mal, tentant de chasser le sable qui collait à ma langue, lorsque qu'une main scintillante m'apparût avec un grand verre d'eau._

_« Tiens » me dit Jasper. Je ne me fis pas prier et rinçais ma bouche afin de chasser tout le sable qui s'y trouvait. _

_« Merci » lui dis-je de bonne grâce après avoir terminer de boire goulûment le grand verre d'eau qu'il m'avait donné. Mourant de soif, j'avais faillis m'étrangler d'avoir bu trop vite. La chaleur était vraiment accablante. Je portais un gros pull en laine que j'avais enfilé la veille suite en vent frisquet qui avait fait surface. Je m'en débarrassais sans ménagement, me retrouvant à présent en t-shirt. Alice avait raison, il faisait un temps radieux. _

_Je balayais la plage du regard pour constater que seul moi et Jasper l'occupait._

_« Où sont les autres ? » demandais-je en me relevant tout en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire partir le sable qui s'y était accroché._

_« Partit chasser » me dit-il en observant l'horizon._

_« Ils seront de retour dans moins d'une heure » fît-il en se dirigeant vers le gros frigo-Box en chrome qu'Alice avait pris pour moi._

_« Tu as faim ? » me demanda-t-il tout en l'ouvrant. _

_Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, mon estomac me devançât en grondant rageusement. Je ne su quoi dire, sentant le feu me venir aux joues._

_« Allez, viens t'asseoir ! » dit-il souriant en tapotant le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait la veille._

_Il me préparât un copieux petit déjeuner que j'avalais sans rechigner. Je mastiquais avec ravissement, la baguette beurrée au choco qu'il m'avait délicieusement préparé. Accompagné d'un jus d'orange pressé, j'ingurgitais le tout comme une affamée. Ce moment était incroyablement grisant. Pieds nus dans le sable, le visage face au vent sous les rayons chaud du soleil, je me délectais de ce pur moment de détente. Encore une fois, incomplet du à ce vide qui criait inlassablement dans le font de mon cœur._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas » me dit Jasper qui traçait des ronds parfais dans le sable, sans pour autant lever les yeux dans ma direction. _

_« Il sera bientôt de retour »_

_Je ne lui répondis que par un sourire timide, touchée par sa gentillesse._

_Jasper était celui que je côtoyais le moins. Rares sont les moments comme celui-ci, où nous nous retrouvions seuls. Ce que je regrettais. Je l'appréciais énormément et me sentais bizarrement attirée vers lui. Sa bonté et sa gentillesse débordante me tiraient à lui sans que je ne le veuille. Sans compter sa beauté parfaitement olympienne et son don incontestable. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir comme un frère, mais plus comme un ami. Un très bon ami._

_Alice m'avait un jour dit que c'était le dernier végétarien de la famille. Et que part moments, il avait encore du mal à supporter de côtoyer une humaine. Pas qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, mais juste qu'il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Edward en faisant de moi son quatre-heure. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de lui cependant. Au contraire, c'était tout l'inverse._

_« Tu as encore faim ? » me demanda celui-ci._

_Je réfléchis à deux fois avant de lui répondre. Pesais le pour et le contre de mes envies chocolatées et décidais de ne pas abuser des bonnes choses. Quelqu'un m'avait pourtant dit un jour avec conviction : « Trop de chocolat, ne tue pas le chocolat ! ». Ce qui m'avait toujours bien fait rire. Mais je restais cela dit, sur mes positions._

_« Non, je te remercie » fis-je en me relevant. _

_« Je vais marcher un peu au bord de l'eau, tu m'accompagnes ? »_

_Il m'observait avec étonnement, sans dire un mot._

_« ? »_

_« Non je reste ici, j'ai quelques trucs à faire. Mais merci de me le proposer » répondit-il toujours aussi surpris._

_Ce n'était là qu'une simple question. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il paraissait aussi stupéfait, mais ne cherchais pas plus loin non plus. _

_« Bon bien, à tout à l'heure alors. Je ne m'éloignerais pas » dis-je avant de prendre le large. J'avais adoptée l'habitude de me justifiée quoi que je fasse. Surprotégée comme j'étais !_

_Il me répondit par un signe de tête tout en continuant de m'observer de son regard ambré._

_Je me dirigeais au bord de l'eau. Les petites vaguelettes tièdes qui venaient chatouillées mes pieds nus, me procuraient soudain un doux sentiment de nostalgie, me rappelant ainsi la plage sur laquelle j'allais trainer des heures à Phœnix. Celle-ci en revanche, était bien plus belle et plus tranquille. Aucuns cerfs-volants dans les airs, ni de cris d'enfants. Il régnait un calme délicat et apaisant. Seul le léger bruit des vagues persistait dans ce silence de plomb._

_Je marchais lentement, les mains dans les poches. La tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, je me délectais des rayons chauds du soleil qui venaient caresser mon visage. Inspirant à plein poumons l'air marin, pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, je me sentais sereine. Mon cœur, pourtant douloureux, savait que dans peu de temps, je retrouverais Edward. Je tentais donc de tenir ma promesse et de profiter pleinement de cette douce journée d'été._

_Cheminant les pieds dans le sable, la tête dans les nuages depuis maintenant un petit temps, je me retournais, tentant de voir où j'en étais. Je ne voyais plus notre campement et m'étais éloignée inconsciemment, ignorante du temps qui c'était déjà écoulé. Je pris directement l'initiative de retrousser chemin lorsqu'un bruit attirât mon attention. _

_Instinctivement je tournais la tête dans sa direction._

_Transie, j'observais les yeux écarquillés la chose qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Mon cœur, devenu indomptable, cognait contre ma cage thoracique, rendant ma respiration erratique. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu une chose pareille. _

* * *

A suivre...

(Promis cette fois j'essayerais de ne plus être aussi longue!)


End file.
